Heart Of A Mercenary
by Tempest78
Summary: Who is this mysterious woman? How does she intrigue Bankotsu of the Shichinintai? How does she know Sango? As Koga and Inuyasha come into the picture, things really begin to heat up! BANXOC original publish- 08-02-07 FE.
1. A Female Warrior

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Warnings: Adult situations, Attempted rape, Language, and Lemons In this story.**

**Opening Scene:  
**  
**  
**A woman who had been traveling for several days and also had just earlier that day fought with a particularly tough demon that had a jewel shard, had just located a nice hot spring and decided to take a nice soak to soothe her aching muscles. She set her giant boomerang against a tree. She also set aside her bow, arrows, and various other weapons in a neat pile along with her extra clothes.

She had just begun undressing- when three big mean and scruffy looking bandits jumped out and wasted no time in surrounding her. The leader obviously the biggest and meanest looking of the three looked at her and demanded, "Hand over the jewel shards and you will be spared!"

She sighed heavily and inquired, "Can't a girl even take a bath in peace without being attacked anymore?" Really it was getting ridiculous.

The leader who was rather large and grungy looking, smirked and replied, "Of course, **after** you give me the shards."

She turned to face him and stared him dead in the eye as she asked coolly, "What do you want with them?"

He scowled at her and shouted angrily, "That isn't your concern. Hand them over bitch, **now**!"

She shook her head, taunting, "Come and get them, asshole." and immediately dropped into a fighting stance.

He laughed as his eyes filled with malice and he ordered, "You heard her, boys." All three men attacked the woman. The leader rudely snatched the bottle from around her neck and shoved them into his pocket. He eyed her up and down lustfully and grinned sneering, "Since you had to go and fight us… me and my boys are gonna have some 'fun' with you." licking his lips like a starving wolf who'd just spotted its prey.

Her face became instantly angered and her eyes widened in fear and then narrowed in outrage. No way in hell, was she letting them do anything like **that** to her!

The men all leered at her, eying her up and down like a piece of meat, and attacked her She began fighting them off making sure to injure them when she could. She had become distracted by the leader's snide remark of, "You may as well just give in bitch. My men and I **will** have our fun."

She whirled to glare daggers at him and one of the other men taking advantage of the opening slammed his fist hard into her back, she gasped and he tackled her to the ground. She rolled away and jumped back to her feet, then furiously continued to fight them off like a cornered animal.

She fought them off for over twenty minutes before her body began to feel fatigued from the past few days events catching up to her. She tried to snap herself out of it taking advantage the leader reached out with his dagger and quickly sliced her arm. She let out a blood curdling scream as she leaped at the leader and began retaliating even harder.

**With Bankotsu**:

Bankotsu was patrolling the area as was his normal routine when out of the blue he heard a terrible shriek and was so startled he actually jumped slightly. He wondered what was going on as he stared over to the direction that the noise had come from and decided to investigate. He walked off heading in the direction of the origin of the scream.  
**  
**Bankotsu had just reached the end of the path that lead toward the hot springs and came across a woman who was being attacked by three big bandits. He just stood there watching as the scene unfolded for a while. _"Ya know, this woman isn't half bad taking on three big men at once- impressive! So are her moves. I wonder why she is alone, though…?" _He continued to watch as the bandits knocked her to the ground yet she still tried to fight them off.

The woman fought for all she was worth but eventually, the three big men overpowered her. They knocked her to the ground. Two of them held her down as the third leaned over her and held a dagger against her throat. She thrashed around furiously trying to get them off.

The one with the dagger ended up smirking and slicing her arms and legs a bit, trying to force her to cooperate. She screamed in agony as the tiny blade cut into her flawless skin then glared at the men and growled angrily, "Three big men versus one woman? You stupid bunch of cowards! When I get up, I am **so** gonna beat the living hell out of you!" Her eyes burned with fire and determination as she continued to try to fight them off.

Even pinned down, she was still fighting them. Bankotsu chuckled._ "So she's a spit fire as well, eh?" _He smiled and continued watching as the woman battled the three bandits all at once. He saw the two bandits hold her down, while their leader began cutting her again. He decided enough was enough. Normally he wasn't the hero type, but this woman had intrigued him. He thought,_ "Time for me to intervene!"_

Bankotsu emerged from the trees, then walked towards them while glaring at the men and yelled, "HEY! Why don't you three try picking on someone your own size instead of a mere woman?"

Hearing this, the one with the dagger jumped up a tad from being startled. Turning to face the intruder, he looked him over thoroughly and saw it was a young teenage boy with long hair in a braid. He climbed off the woman and stood to face the boy saying, "Well, now, **boy**, I guess I will just have to teach you not to mess in other people's business." as he glared at the intruder.

Without warning he lunged towards Bankotsu, with the dagger at hand. Bankotsu on instinct reached out and knocked the dagger out of the man's hand and quickly back flipped away landing close to his prized Banryu. The man became angry and drew his sword. He spat, "A quick one, eh? Well, I will still get you, **boy**!" as he again lunged toward the boy with a weapon in his hand.

Placing his hand on Banryu and lifting it into a defensive position, Bankotsu smirked as he held up his weapon, and said snidely, "Come on then, big man." He thought smugly, _"Fool doesn't know who he's messing with."_

The man angrily charged Bankotsu with his sword. Bankotsu smirked as he flicked his wrist then swung his arm downward and brought down his Banryu, effortlessly slicing the man in half.

Seeing this, the other two men released their hold on the woman and, jumped up following suit furiously with their swords drawn. Bankotsu smiled and whipped his Banryu around almost as if in a graceful dance and finished them off quickly. Remembering their victim, he embedded his Banryu into the ground and gazed over to where the woman lay.

The woman eyes glued to her rescuer rolled to her side and got up trying to stand, but started falling.

Bankotsu quickly ran over and caught the woman. Staring into her eyes he demanded evenly, "And just what do you think you're doing, hm?" His azure gaze searched hers.

She held his gaze and said softly, "The leader...he took my jewel shards. They are in a small bottle."

Bankotsu stood up with her in his arms and walked to a nearby tree. Bending down he propped her up against the tree. He looked at her and demanded, "Stay put! I will get them." She nodded, and leaned her head back against the tree. Bankotsu walked over to the leader and searched his severed body. He found a small bottle and took it out. Holding it up, he saw five sacred jewel shards in it. He whistled and put the bottle in his pocket. He walked over to her and demanded, "What are you doing with these? Where did you get them from?" searching her eyes for any signs of deceit.

She sighed and answered softly, "I have been collecting them for a while now." She eyed him carefully inspecting him and continued, "Speaking of which, why do you have jewel shards in your neck and both wrists?"

Bankotsu was shocked and it was clearly plastered all over his face. He recovered from his shock and stared her dead in the eye and demanded, "How did you know that?"

She smirked holding his gaze and replied smartly, "I can see them plain as day, dummy." She scooted herself up the tree and pushed off trying to stand up again. She began to fall again and Bankotsu's arms shot out catching her again just as she passed out.

Bankotsu staring down at the woman in his powerful arms shook his head, sighed heavily, and mumbled, "Stubborn woman." She'd clearly pushed herself way too far. But he couldn't help but be impressed with her display against her attackers. He certainly didn't know any other woman who'd have been able to hold out that long against such overwhelming odds. Hell, if he had not seen it himself he'd **never** have believed it was possible.

While holding the woman in his massive arms and looking at her, he thought, _"She is a stubborn spitfire, as well as an impressive fighter. However, she said she can see the jewel shards...Hm, I should take her to get those wounds looked at. She may just be useful after all…"_

Bankotsu decided to take her back to the hideout. He lifted her over his shoulder, and walked over to his beloved companion. Reaching out his hand he grabbed and hefted his Banryu over to his other shoulder. Holding her securely with one arm over her, he began walking back to the hideout.

**Chapter 1  
**  
**  
At the hideout:**

Bankotsu walked in to his room. He set his Banryu by the door and heaved a sigh. He walked over to his bed, and gently laid the woman on his bed. He walked back outside taking a deep breath and hollered, "Jakotsu!"

Jakotsu immediately came running up to then looked at him and asked, "Yes, big brother?"

Bankotsu stared at him and said, "Go and find Suikotsu. Tell him to come see me immediately." Jakotsu nodded and left to do as he had been told.

**Fifteen minutes later**:

Suikotsu walked up to Bankotsu and said, "You wished to see me big brother?" while gazing into his leader's eyes.

Looking Suikotsu in the eye, Bankotsu replied evenly, "Yes, there's a woman passed out on my bed. She was badly injured in a fight that I came across while out on patrol. All I'm asking is for you to attend to her wounds."

Nodding in understanding, Suikotsu answered, "As you wish, Big Brother," before entering Bankotsu's room. He approached the bed, looking over the injured woman before he expertly undressed her and completed his examination of her wounds. Gingerly and yet thoroughly he cleansed and bandaged her wounds, touching the reddened lines, covering her with the blankets before walking back to his pacing leader.

**An hour later...**

Paused in mid stride, Bankotsu looked toward Suikotsu as he asked, "How is she?"

"She has many cuts on her arms and legs, but nothing too serious. For the most part she appears to be suffering from exhaustion. Let her rest a while and she'll be fine," he replied, cleaning his hands once more of the female's blood.

With a nod of understanding Bankotsu replied, "I'll make sure that she gets the needed rest," before turning back to his room effectively dismissing Suikotsu. After assuring himself she was indeed okay, Bankotsu walked back outside.

Bankotsu sat on a good sized boulder outside twirling the small bottle of jewel shards in his fingers, deep in thought and wondering about the woman and where she came from.

After about thirty minutes he slipped the jar back into his pocket and decided to check on his brothers. He jumped off the rock and went around checking on his three remaining brothers, ensuring they were fine, and ordered dinner to be prepared.

Jakotsu set about catching then smoking some fish for everyone. After they ate and night fell, everyone but Bankotsu settled into sleep for the night. Bankotsu opted to sit under the stars thinking some more.

**A few hours later...**

Bankotsu sighed heavily stood up and walked to his room. He stood in the doorway and saw the woman was still sleeping and sighed heavily. He walked inside his room and closed the door them removed his shirt, but left his pants on. He walked over to and climbed into the bed; gently moving the woman over to one side. He settled in on his side, with his back to the woman closed his eyes and fell asleep.

A few hours later, the woman, who had been dreaming, sat up and screamed brokenly, "No!"

Bankotsu who had been jolted awake by her scream rolled over to face her and saw she was crying. Sighing heavily, he laid an arm around her, saying softly, "Shh, Its ok now; go back to sleep." She turned to and cried into his chest, as he reluctantly held her. After about five minutes, he gently laid back down, bringing her with him. She just continued to weep. He held her gently, while rubbing his hand through her hair in a soothing motion.

Bankotsu lay there holding her as he thought, _"I guess this is what I get for trying to be nice... I wonder what brought all this on any ways? Man, I sure hope she stops soon. This is making me feel __**really**__ uncomfortable then again a crying woman has always made me uncomfortable."_

Eventually she fell back asleep, instinctively snuggling into his warm chest. He sighed heavily and once again closed his eyes. He fell asleep while lying on his back. Her head was nestled on his chest his arm was around her resting on her hip.

**The next morning just after sunrise...**

She woke up feeling groggy, feeling a hand cupped around one of her plump breasts. Her eyes widened in shock and, she bolted up and started to scream. Bankotsu who'd been woken by her movement, reacted quickly rolling her underneath him, while pinning her to the bed under his body, with one hand covering her mouth. Her eyes widened, even more as she stared into his face and eyes. Bankotsu demanded, "I am gonna let go now, but **only** if you promise not to scream." while staring into her eyes.

She slowly nodded. Bankotsu sighed and removed his hand. She took a deep breath, and asked still shaken up, "Who...who are you and where am I?"

Bankotsu sighed, sitting up and replied, "I found you being attacked last night."

She thought back to the previous night and remembered the incident. She looked at him and inquired softly, "You...you helped me last night?" Bankotsu stared at her and nodded. She looked around her not recognizing anything and asked, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

Bankotsu answered, "You are at my place, and I brought you here." staring at the woman on his bed.

She tilted her head looking at him curiously and, softly demanded, "Why?" She doubted he'd done it just to be a 'good samaritan'

Bankotsu replied dryly, "Well, I couldn't exactly leave you out in the middle of the woods alone, defenseless, and injured, now could I?"

She looked down sadly. She noticed she was only in her under clothes and a long shirt. Her head snapped up to gaze at the man beside her and demanded softly, "What happened to my clothes?"

Bankotsu held her gaze and answered, "I had a doctor friend of mine examine you and tend your wounds."

She began to turn slightly pink and said softly, "Thank you." Bankotsu nodded. She inspected him and frowned. She inquired, "You have jewel shards in you, why is that?"

Bankotsu became shocked then, stared into her eyes and demanded, "Tell me wench, how do **you** know that?"

She blanched, at his tone, glared into his eyes and demanded, "Do **not** call me wench! I have a name ya know?" with irritation showing in her eyes.

Bankotsu's eyes held a look of amusement while he chuckled and replied, "Well then, **wench**, tell me your name."

She sighed and informed, "Its Koneko! **Not wench**! And my friends call me Kitty or Koneko."

Bankotsu, still amused and staring into her eyes, said, "Well then, Koneko, how is it you can see the jewel shards?"

Koneko sighed and answered dryly, "I am a priestess. So of **course** I can see the jewel shards."

Bankotsu questioned amused, "If you are a priestess, why weren't you dressed as one?"

Kitty sighed holding his gaze and said, "I don't go around advertising my occupation. I was in the kimono outfit because I prefer the freedom of movement for when I am fighting."

Bankotsu nodded and curiously asked, "Why were you traveling alone? Do you not have a brother or husband to protect you?" In these times no woman went traipsing about the lands unguarded.

Kitty eyes softened slightly from sadness as she looked away and replied sadly, "No. My entire village was slaughtered by demons, while I was at a neighboring village tending to the sick. When I returned I found the entire village slaughtered. I learned from a dying villager that a hoard of demons had attacked while I was gone, under the orders of one particular evil being. I set out alone to search for the shards and the demons so I can kill them."

Bankotsu, raised a brow, scoffed and said, "A lone woman is going to defeat an evil hoard of demons, eh?" No matter how good a fighter she was, she was **still** a lone woman. She'd **never** be able to take on demons alone. He couldn't believe she was foolish enough to even try it.

Kitty narrowed her eyes at him and answered evenly, "I grew up in the village of the demon slayers. Trust me I can handle a hoard of demons alone." She was slightly offended that he'd doubt her capabilities.

Bankotsu was completely taken by surprise and it showed on his face. He retorted scathingly, "If you are a slayer, then why did you have such trouble with three simple bandits?"

Kitty held his gaze unwaveringly and replied, "Because they jumped me just before I was getting into the hot spring for a bath."

"And you were doing what..." He questioned. Seeing his gaze and sensing he was waiting for her to elaborate, she obliged explaining, "I had spent the previous three days traveling and had also had a fierce battle with a demon earlier that day. I **was** planning to soak and soothe my muscles before going to sleep."

He crossed his arms over his massive chest, staring at her and nodded for her to continue. Blowing out a breath she finished, "I had discarded all my weapons and was in the middle of undressing when they jumped me, demanding the jewel shards that were hanging around my neck."

Bankotsu sat there and thought over all she had just said, and what he had seen last night, then looked into her caramel eyes and said, "Well I've already seen you in battle and I must say I **am** impressed, especially for a woman. So tell you what, you wish to find the jewel shards and slay these demons right?" She nodded. He continued, "Why not join my brothers and I? We will hunt for the shards and demons together. No offense, but a group can do a lot more damage than a lone woman."

Kitty considered this a moment, and then gazed into his blue orbs and said, "Well I suppose it couldn't hurt. But I **will** kill the demon who ordered my village slaughtered without fail."

Bankotsu nodded and asked, "By the way, can you cook?"

She laughed and answered dryly, "Yeah I can cook. After three years of traveling alone… I can definitely cook and hunt, but I prefer not to hunt."

Bankotsu laughed and announced firmly, "That settles it then. You will join us and be our cook. We can work together to avenge your village and collect the jewel shards."

Kitty not to thrilled with being regulated to cook, shrugged and agreed, "Eh sure, why not?" It's not like she had anywhere else to go and she still needed to finish recovering.

Bankotsu stood up and walked over to his shirt, then picked it up and slipped his shirt on. Turning to face her he commanded, "Stay here until I get you some decent clothes."

Kitty nodded then settled back down to rest. She replied, "Fine by me, I'm still tired anyway." ending with a yawn.

Bankotsu chuckling walked outside and bellowed, "Jakotsu!"

Jakotsu came running up and looked into his eyes as he replied, "Yes, big brother?"

Bankotsu gazed into his eyes and answered matter-of-factly, "I need you to go to town with me to buy our guest some new clothes."

Jakotsu's eyes lit up as he started jumping around, excitedly and inquired, "Can I get a new kimono too, please big brother?"

Bankotsu chuckle and replied dryly, "Yeah sure, why not?" He was after all used to Jakotsu's girlish reactions to shopping.

Jakotsu started jumping up and down, full of joy. Bankotsu shook his head and they took off.

**A few hours later they returned.**

Bankotsu walked into his room. He found Kitty sitting up on his bed with the sheet wrapped around her lithe body, staring off into space. He brought the outfits in, threw them on the bed, and demanded, "Here, get dressed and come outside." Hearing his deep baritone Kitty snapped out of her trance like state and nodded at him. He turned on his heel and walked back outside and waited.

Kitty stood up and quickly undressed then redressed in the new kimono outfit, and walked outside.

A few minutes later, she walked out. He was **not** prepared for what he saw. The kimono garment fit her like a second skin. It was showing off an ample amount of cleavage, as well as hugging all of her curves just right.

He stared at her and his jaw hung open. _"__**Wow**__! Could this really be the girl I held all night? I had no clue she had such an incredible body under that oversized garb she wore last night. Even this morning her chest didn't seem __**that**__ impressive. Okay, Ban, pull yourself together man, you can do it."  
__**  
**_Shaking his head to clear it, Bankotsu pulled himself together. Kitty seeing his reaction looked into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled asking dryly, "I take it you approve then?" Staring into her caramel colored eyes he licked his lips and nodded.

He walked over to her taking her by the elbow, and led her over to the others. He stopped in front of a rather large man with spiked hair and introduced, "This is Suikotsu, the one who tended your wounds."

Kitty smiled and said, "Thank you, Suikotsu." Suikotsu nodded.

Bankotsu lead her over to a tall lanky bald man and said, "This is Renkotsu, he's the smart one."

Kitty smiled at Renkotsu and replied, "Nice to meet you." Renkotsu grunted and turned away.

Bankotsu lead her over to a somewhat feminine looking fellow and said, "Last but not least, this is Jakotsu. He helped me choose outfits you might like."

Kitty smiled at Jakotsu and replied, "Thank you, Jakotsu. You have a good eye for fashion."

Jakotsu scowled at her, then faced Bankotsu and whined, "Big brother, who is this wench? And why is she here?"

Kitty narrowed her eyes at Jakotsu, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She said through clenched teeth, "Do **not** call me wench!"

Jakotsu looked at her and retorted, "I will call you whatever I want, you stupid **wench**!"

Kitty instantly round house kicked Jakotsu, who went flying across the ground. The others looked on in surprise. She added angrily, "I warned you not to call me that. I have a name. **It's Koneko**, **now use it**!" as she continued to glare at the man.

Bankotsu blinked in shock then burst out into a rumbling laughter.

Jakotsu, who had been taken by surprise, stood to his feet angrily and narrowed his eyes at her. He declared, "Time to die, wench." as his stormy grey eyes continued to show his anger.

Kitty smirked at him and replied confidently, "I don't think so."

Jakotsu leaped at her and tackled Kitty, rolling on the ground trying to best her. Even though she was under him, she proceeded to beat the daylights out of him with her knees and fists. She was too fast for him to successfully block most of her strikes.

Getting off of her and back to his feet as she had also quickly gotten back to her feet, he pulled out his sword, snapping angrily, "Let's see how you like my sword, bitch."

Kitty glanced around and spotted then quickly grabbed a sword and responded, "Come on then." determined to teach this arrogant jerk some manners.

Bankotsu decided to intervene and yelled, "Enough!"

Jakotsu looked at him, while whining, "But big brother?"

Bankotsu narrowed his cobalt gaze at his subordinate and warned, "I said **enough**, Jakotsu! Koneko here is our newest member."

Facing all of his troops he ordered, "You will **all** treat her with the due respect. I recruited her last night myself." Glaring sternly from one to the next he informed them dead serious, "If **any** of you attack her, you **will** answer to **me**. **Understood**!?" cracking his fingers as he balled his hands into fists.

Jakotsu pouted, sitting down crossing his arms over his chest, and replied, "Yes big brother."

The others eyes wide quickly agreed. Bankotsu nodded satisfactorily, before walking over to Kitty. He stared into her eyes and commanded, "You will come with me and I will test your training to the fullest." Kitty nodded at Bankotsu. He turned to face the others and added, "While we are sparring, the rest of you **will **go hunting for food, and skin it! Got it?"

They all looked at their leader and replied, "Yes, big brother."

Bankotsu nodded and turned back to Kitty leading her away by the elbow. Kitty glanced at the man beside her and inquired, "Did you happen to get my weapons as well last night?"

Bankotsu a bit shocked by the question replied, "I didn't know you had any."

Kitty nodded and added, "Of course. How else would I have survived these last three and half years on my own?"

Bankotsu nodded. They walked back to where she had been attacked last night. Kitty searched the area around where she had left her stuff and found her big boomerang that was like Sango's Hiraikotsu, her slayers uniform, her bow, her arrows, and her sword. She collected them all.

Bankotsu eyed her small arsenal and raised a brow at her questioningly pointing out, "That's **a lot** of weapons for a lone woman."

Kitty smiled at him and replied happily, "Yeah, well, a girl has got to be prepared for all occasions. Right?"

Bankotsu laughed shaking his head truly amused and they turned around walking back to the hideout. Kitty walked into the room she slept in and put away her bow and arrows.

She decided to show off her skills with her giant boomerang. She quickly changed into her slayers uniform, and grabbed her weapon, going out to meet Bankotsu. He had grabbed his Banryu already, and they walked out to the field together.

**Out at the Field:**

Bankotsu grinned as he lifted his sword into the air and spun it in his fingers getting ready to strike again. Kitty lifted Hiraiku and Swung it towards him hoping to hit him. "Stop showing off and fight me!" She yelled as she swung Hiraikotsu again.

Smirking Bankotsu ran over landing on the swung weapon and jumped off it, spinning in the air to land behind. Pulling out a tanto which was strapped at his waist, he slashed at her back and licked his tanto in ecstasy.

She gasped as she felt the material expose her back, making Bankotsu grin. Grinding her teeth together, Kitty heard Bankotsu leap farther away from her and stop approximately ten yards away. "Now what sweetheart?" he snickered sarcastically eyes full of merriment.

Clenching her jaw she turned to face him face crimson with anger spiting out, "This," and swung her boomerang into him, sending him flying back with a grunt of pain, Banryu still clutched in his hand.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he suddenly stopped snickering as the boomerang connected with his gut. "I'm annoyed now," He warned and stood up running towards her.

Kitty spun her weapon releasing it towards him, and he rolled to the side dodging the weapon, waiting for it to return to her, before jumping into the air twirling Banryu and bringing it down to clash against the demon bone sending a loud noise though the air.

"I'm not that stupid, onna," He remarked slamming the weapons together again. She braced her legs in a horse stance to keep from buckling under his assault and growled, "Could have fooled me." with the strain of holding off his weapon evident on her face.

She quickly stepped to the side catching him off guard and swept his legs, knocking him onto his back. Surprise evident on his face Bankotsu demanded, "How dare you call me stupid?" as he sat up and kicked her legs out from under her.

Having anticipated the move, she used one hand to back spring away from him and watched the angry mercenary rise to his feet and charge her.

She shoved Hiraiku into the ground and braced for his blow. Banryu slammed against the weapon and caused her to grunt as she quickly had to replant her feet to stay up and put all of her weight behind her weapon; to keep him from knocking her over.

Bankotsu smirked as he saw her weakening and said, "Getting tired eh babe?" as he smirked at her cockily and rammed his body against her weapon. Kitty huffed and panted, "Not a bit, you?" refusing to back down.

Bankotsu smirked replying, "Nah," and swept Banryu toward her from the side. She yelled, "Shit!" and quickly back flipped a few times to put distance between them. Forced to leave her main weapon behind, she pulled out her katana preparing to defend herself as she panted deeply as sweat rolled off of her face.

"I told you jerk, I have a name!" She yelled, surprising Bankotsu, who shoved Banryu into the ground and ran towards her. "I will defeat you!" she vowed eyes filling with determination, as her katana clashed with his tanto and their free hands locked around the other's wrists.

Bankotsu's cobalt eyes narrowed. "Shut up." he yelled, lifting his knee, driving it into her ribs.

"Ugh—" She grunted, as it connected with her right side harshly, making her stumble backwards. She groaned, rubbing her aching and bruised ribs. "You're still holding back." Kitty panted glaring at him.

"How do you know?" Bankotsu queried slightly amused by her anger.

The slayer slowly stood up answering, "Your kick should have broken my ribs," stopping to pant before finishing, "instead they're just bruised."

He smirked teasing, "What can I say? I just love playing with you." and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively while licking his lips to contain his surmounting excitement.

_"Is this guy for real? He can't even battle without trying to flirt?" _Kitty thought annoyed, as her frown deepened and she narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't mean that I, however, will go easy on you."

"So be it." Bankotsu stated simply as he shrugged. Bankotsu leapt back and grabbed his Banryu successfully releasing it from the ground and stood in front of her. Sango had fallen to the ground hissing in pain and braced herself as she bent over on her knees trying to stand up.

"Oh no you don't," Bankotsu said, stepping over her and arranging his feet so that each foot was on either side of her hips. Standing tall, he looked down at her over the bridge of his nose. "Now surrender." He demanded raising his Banryu over his head, staring at her back.

Sango immediately flicked her wrists, as her two hidden daggers ripped through the cloth of her slayer suit, rolling onto her back saying, "You should know demon slayers are full of surprises!" shoving her arms protectively in front of her face crossing the blades, to block his blow as Banryu scraped down her daggers.

Hissing in pain she swiped her arms horizontally as she cut Bankotsu's legs near the front of the ankles. "Bitch," Bankotsu growled, as he backed up. The bottom of his pants, were now stained bright red as the blood leaked through the material.

Kitty rolled over and swept his legs out from under him, taking him by surprise and making him fall on his back. Banryu fell from his grasp.

She straddled him planting a knee each on his muscled biceps as she reached over and grabbed his Banryu, raising it above her head. "Prepare to die at the hands of your own weapon mercenary." She growled, as she held his own Banryu right over his neck, a drop of blood drawing from the puncture.

Bankotsu smirked grabbing her thighs with his hands, taking her by shock and earning a blush from the stunned slayer. He leaned over using his upper body strength to force her on her side. He quickly trapped her with his legs squeezing until she dropped Banryu due to the pain in her already bruised ribs and squeezed some of the wind out of her.

When his beloved weapon had fallen from her grasp to the side of them, smirking he released her and quickly back flipped away. She gasped desperately sucking in much needed air as she rolled on her stomach. While trying to get up on her hands, she felt Bankotsu's big foot shove her back down on the ground.

"You onnas get distracted so easily," he taunted, smirking as he put her in a mantis hold. Now half sitting on her lower back with her on her knees; as well as bringing her arms back and crossing them behind her, careful not to cut himself on her daggers.

"Make a move for any of your other weapons and I'll rip your arms right out of their sockets, wench." Bankotsu threatened in a frighteningly cold voice, tugging to emphasize his point; earning a hiss of pain from the slayer as she tried to squirm away from his weight, but it was no use while he had her arms.

Watching in amusement as she struggled against his iron clad grip on her wrists, he chuckled. Deciding he wanted to have some more fun with her Bankotsu let go of Kitty's arms, allowing the surprised and wary slayer to get up on her hands. She bucked him off of her back and raised her no longer hidden daggers crossing them protectively in front of her face; prepared for another attack.

The look in her eyes and the tears in her slayer uniform both registered and he thought, _"Damn a good battle always works me up and she really looks hot now with all those tears in her uniform,"_ licking his lips excitedly before he smirked.

She eyed him warily with her breath panting and her chest heaving. One tear was right over her left shoulder and revealed just a hint of her creamy breast; which was rising and falling as she panted from the exertion of their battle.

Bankotsu stared into her eyes and said seriously, "Not half bad. I am duly impressed, and by a woman no less!" Bankotsu smirked and began stalking over to her like a predator with his prey dead in his sights; while licking his lips slowly imaging how good she would taste.

Balling up his fist he smirked smugly and threw a punch. She blocked it with her forearms and swept his feet out from under him. Having anticipated such a move, he fell to the ground on his back and rolled into her, knocking her on her back as well.

He quickly pinned her to the ground and sat on top of her waist, ripping the daggers from her sleeves before he looked down at her and smirked triumphantly.

Giving him her own deadly smirk, Kitty bucked up and using the momentum her body over flipped over, reversing the pin. She immediately wrapped her feet along the insides of his legs, effectively stopping him from reversing the pin as she had just done.

Bankotsu was taken completely by surprise and had a shocked expression across his tanned face. He quickly recovered from his shock, and used his massive upper body strength to roll them both onto their sides. Here he'd have a huge advantage over the slippery woman.

They broke away and quickly got back to their feet. He approached her from behind, and put her in a full nelson with her arms trapped by her head. He smiled taunting, "What are you going to do now?"

Kitty smirked replying happily, "This," and brought down her hands and elbows breaking his hold, then curving her back so as not to get hurt, she fell down to the ground on her back. As she hit the ground, she raised her leg to simultaneously knee him in the nuts as her lower leg also hit him in the stomach.

He grunted and bent over. As he began to fall over catching himself on one hand in order to avoid hitting the ground completely. She quickly rolled out of the way and got back to her feet, smiling.

Bankotsu picked his self up and regained his composure looked at her. "Not too shabby. That was actually an impressive move." He said smirking at the feisty vixen, licking his lips in anticipation, as he felt his adrenaline stirring into over drive.

Kitty grinned at him with her hands on her hips and warned seriously, "Yeah well that's what you get for being overconfident!

Bankotsu deciding to call it a day chuckled as he let go of Kitty, allowing her to get up on her hands. She re-hid her hidden daggers.

Bankotsu stared into her eyes and said seriously, "Not half bad Koneko. I am duly impressed, and by a woman no less!" He grinned, holding out his hand and helped her to her feet. He pulled her into him looking into her eyes. After a moment he leaned down and brushed his lips teasingly over hers.

She was completely taken by surprise. He ran his silky tongue over her lips, silently seeking permission to enter. She sighed at the feeling of his wet tongue sliding across her soft lips.

Taking advantage, he shoved his tongue into her mouth and began lightly exploring the inner recesses of her mouth. He also wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, and leaned into his kiss. She began experimentally kissing him back. He slanted his mouth fully over hers and changed the kiss from exploring and gentle to demanding and passionate. Overwhelmed with sensations she'd never known before, she kissed him back just as passionately.

He realized if he didn't pull back soon he wouldn't be able to so he broke the kiss and lightly pushed her away from him.

She looked at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression on her face. She asked softly, "Why did you just kiss me like that?"

He smirked at her and answered casually, "Curiosity."

She blinked a few times then looked into his eyes and replied evenly, "Curiosity, huh?"

His smirked became even deadlier as he confessed, "I have been wondering what it would be like to kiss you since I first saw you. Now I know."

She whispered awe struck, "That… was my first real kiss."

Bankotsu grinned and retorted smugly, "Lucky for you then babe, 'cause I've been told I am a **great** kisser."

She looked at him and said angrily, "Next time, I suggest you take your curiosity elsewhere, you big jerk!" Huffing she walked over to her Hiraiku, lifting it with her good hand and collected her katana then stormed towards camp.

He walked over to pick up and hefted his Banryu over his shoulder. Grinning, he followed her back.

**Back at camp:**

They put their weapons away and sat and talked a bit. As they talked, Kitty tended to Bankotsu's wounds, and he to hers. Bankotsu complimented, impressed, "You are the **only** other person I have ever met, who can even lift my Banryu." while staring at her.

Kitty smiled at him and replied, "Well, it was a little heavy, but I managed it."

Bankotsu added seriously, "That you did, and that in itself makes you worthy of becoming one of us."

Kitty frowned and questioned softly, "Just what do you call yourself anyway? You have already stolen my first real kiss and I don't even know your name."

Bankotsu stared her dead in the eye and answered proudly, "I am Bankotsu, Leader of the band of seven."

Kitty was shocked, she gasped and said, "But you were all rumored to be dead over fifty years ago...how is that possible?"

Bankotsu's face blank he sighed, "Suffice it to say we were brought back by the power of the sacred jewel."

Kitty nodded. "So **that's** why you all have shards inside you."

Bankotsu slightly inclined his head sideways at her and said curiously, "Tell me Catherine, just how long have you been on your own?"

Kitty sighed, her eyes saddened and she answered, "A little over three and a half years now."

Bankotsu nodded and held her gaze firmly informing her, "You aren't alone anymore. Now you have us. My brothers and I are like a family, and now you are one of us."

Kitty stared into his striking blue orbs and inquired seriously, "Tell me Bankotsu, why did a mercenary like you save a woman like me? I thought mercenaries only killed when they were paid too."

Bankotsu held her gaze and replied evenly with a shrug, "You needed some help and I was there. Besides, cowards like those three make me sick to my stomach."

Kitty offered evenly, "If you wish me to, I will stay with you and your brothers, but I cannot kill innocent people. I will cook and I will locate the shards, but I will **not** kill needlessly."

Bankotsu answered, "Unfortunate, but you being a priestess and all I can understand why. Stay with us." His eyes spoke volumes letting her know he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Kitty not really up to being chased down and dragged back said, "Thank you for understanding." and Bankotsu nodded.

Bankotsu stared her dead in the eye and informed her, "You will still have to prove yourself to the others, but know you are under my protection… Speaking of which until you have proven yourself to the others, for your own protection you will continue to sleep in my bed."

Kitty gasped loudly. Bankotsu continued, deadly serious, "It has been some time since **any** of us have been with a woman. I don't want them attacking you or anything."

Kitty was not happy about this, but thought it over and realized he had a valid point and nodded. After all, for some strange reason she trusted Bankotsu. He had already rescued her once.

The others came back carrying four skinned rabbits. Bankotsu looked at Kitty and nodded signaling for her to attend the food. Kitty stood up and took the rabbits, put them in a pot of water, added some herbs to the water then let it cook.

Bankotsu eyed his men and announced, "Alright, listen up! As I said earlier, Koneko here **is** our newest member. She has proven herself worthy to me and she can also see the jewel shards, so she has joined us."

Holding up a hand to silence the coming protests, he continued, "I realize she still has to prove herself to you guys, but **no one** will be allowed to mess with her without answering to **me**," facing down his men he growled, "Understood?"

The others looked at their leader and nodding replied, "Yes, big brother."

Kitty stood there and thought a minute, and an idea clicked in her head. She brightened looking at Bankotsu and requested, "Bankotsu, I have an idea... Would you kindly bring out Banryu?"

Bankotsu guessing what she had in mind nodded. Walked to his room he retrieved his Banryu. He walked back outside and set it down firmly upon the ground, then walked over to Kitty, and encouraged her, "Go ahead."

Kitty nodded, walked over to Banryu, and lifted it easily. She walked over to Bankotsu holding his steady gaze and handed him his baby. The other three's jaws all dropped in shock.

Jakotsu reluctantly impressed, stuttered, "But...But how is that possible? **Only** big brother Bankotsu has **ever** been able to lift Banryu."

Kitty turned to face him and smirked informing him proudly, "I grew up as a demon slayer."

Renkotsu frowned and questioned, confused, "But how can you be a demon slayer and a priestess at the same time?" He'd certainly never heard of such a combination, and he grew up around monks.

Kitty faced him and replied sadly, "I was trained as a demon slayer from childhood, but one day my best friend's father, who was also the village headman, saw me use some purifying powers and decided I should go to another village and be trained as a priestess instead. He sent me away for training and I never got to return. So now I'm both."

Everyone nodded. Bankotsu addressed the others and said evenly, "I assume she has now proven herself worthy to you three as well?"

Jakotsu thought it over a moment, looked at his leader's eyes and said, "I may not like it, but I **am **impressed, so yes."

Renkotsu not so easily swayed sneered, "She has proven herself strong. That's all."

Suikotsu thinking back to the scuffle with Jakotsu faced Renkotsu mentioning, "She has proven herself a good fighter as well. Or have you already forgotten her fight with Jakotsu?"

Renkotsu scowled and rebutted, "She is strong like big brother, faster and smarter than Jakotsu, and a priestess as well." Not liking it, but seeing he was out numbered he shrugged and added, "I suppose she will do."

Bankotsu sighed, his shoulders sagging in relief and proclaimed, "Good then that settles it. Know this- she is under **my** protection at **all** times, and she will continue sleeping in my bed." staring at his men daring any one of them to defy him.

Renkotsu snickered looking his leader square in the eyes and implied, "I see, you wish her for self then, eh, big brother?"

Bankotsu's face reddened, as he became angry and he glared at the bald man while he retorted, "I only wish to ensure her safety from all of you. She has proven herself worthy of being one of us, there is **no** doubt about that! But we are all men, and could all easily find her a temptation. What with her being the only woman here and all. For her safety alone, she will continue to sleep in my bed."

His cold azure gaze bored into each of his men's eyes as he added in a deceptively calm voice, "I warn you all now you will have to get through **me** to get to her at night." giving a satisfied nod as he saw them gulp nervously.

Calling out his second in command he added, "Renkotsu, I strongly suggest you do **not** push this issue any further." Renkotsu's eyes widened fearfully and he nodded.

Kitty sighed, standing up and walked over to the pot doling out the stew. Everyone ate it and agreed that she knew how to cook. Kitty smiled and volunteered evenly, "I know how to do **many** things. Cooking is just a skill I learned in order to survive."

Bankotsu in the middle of brining the spoon to his mouth looked up, grinning at her and responded seriously, "Well, you are our new cook. This is the best stew I've ever tasted!" The others all nodded their agreement.

Kitty smiled, saying, "Now that we are all going to be like family, you may call me Kitty or Cathy if you so choose. Actually I would prefer if you all used one of those two names." Everyone nodded.

Kitty nodded. Having finished eating she decided to head off to the hot springs, to soak her sore muscles and take the bath that was so rudely interrupted days ago. She also decided to wash her hair as well.

**Later that night...**

Everyone else had gone off to bed and Kitty and Bankotsu were still up sitting across the fire from each other and talking. "So why not just find a man and settle down instead, then?" asked Bankotsu while gazing at her.

Kitty sighed heavily looking at him and responded, "Because I don't want to get used to another village and have it become slaughtered as well. Plus, I'm a slayer and a priestess. I have to be active in the outdoors or I become easily bored and unhappy. I am happiest fighting the demons and traveling around."

Bankotsu nodded and asked, "Why not marry a traveling man then?" he truly didn't think it was right for a woman to be on her own, without the protection of a man.

Kitty became aggravated and demanded, "What is it with men anyways? They think that if a woman doesn't have a man protecting her she can't be happy, ugh!"

Bankotsu amused by her rant chuckled and reminded, "Well, I **did** end up saving you the other night."

Kitty said evenly, "That was an unfair fight and you know it. Plus they jumped me at one of my most vulnerable times. I was just getting ready to enter the hot springs. Not to mention I was already getting tired."

Bankotsu loving the fire he could see in her eyes, decided to push her a bit further and chuckled before mocking, "Excuses, excuses." as his eyes were filled with amusement and mirth.

Kitty glared at him and deciding to turn it around on him retorted, "Tell me, why aren't **you **married then?" staring into his eyes as she waited for his reply.

Bankotsu sighed his eyes losing all amusement and mirth, and responded evenly, "Being a mercenary isn't exactly the way to raise kids. Besides… I have yet to find a woman who I am even attracted to in **that** way, let alone one who can even try to keep up with me."

Kitty grinned at him and said mockingly, "Excuses, excuses." devilment in her own eyes now.

Bankotsu smirked and replied, once again amused, "Touché."

Kitty smirked as well before she proclaimed, "**If** and **when** I do decide to settle down, then and **only** then will I even worry about it."

Bankotsu suggested, "It's getting late, you better get some rest."

Kitty nodded, and stood up asking, "What about you?"

Bankotsu replied evenly, "I'm fine, I will stay out here a while longer and enjoy the night air." Kitty nodded and sighed. Bankotsu hid a smile, with mischievousness in his eyes he warned playfully, "Now don't force me to make it an order." wagging a finger playfully at her.

Kitty smiled and retorted, laughing, "As if I am one to even follow orders."

Bankotsu smirked. Getting up he stood in front of her staring her in the eyes. Reaching out he turned her around, and said, "Now scoot." as his hand came down stinging her butt with the force of his slap.

She yelped and turned around glaring at him angrily warning, "Hands off pal! I am too tired to do so this time, so I won't kick your butt this one time, instead I will let it slide. **But** next time you won't be so lucky." Fire dancing in her eyes as her temper rose at his audacity to think he could just touch her without permission.

Bankotsu watched her amused and chuckled saying, "Go on, feisty, off to bed before I have to end up carrying you again."

She stomped off grumbling about, "Bossy typical men."

Bankotsu watched her leave. Shaking his head he mumbled about, "Stubborn feisty women."

Kitty entered their room and changed into her kimono outfit and climbed into bed. Feeling the day's events catching up with her she was asleep within minutes.

**  
**After sending that stubborn feisty woman off to bed, Bankotsu stayed outside, thinking over everything that had happened today. Mostly he thought about what an impressive fighter she was and the kiss they had shared. _"Why can't I seem to get that kiss out of my head? After all it was just a kiss right? Nothing new there..."_

Growling he thought, "_That woman is gonna drive me insane I tell ya. Her feisty nature will drive me nuts for certain. So why do I put up with it? Sure we could really benefit from being able to locate the shards and her cooking, but is it worth all the hassle?"  
__**  
**_After a minute he shook his head sighing heavily, stood up and walked toward his room.

Bankotsu entered the room. He took off his shirt, leaving only his pants on and climbed into bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling for a while. He felt Kitty roll over and snuggle into his chest. She mumbled about, "Bossy, typical men."

Bankotsu snickered before rolling onto his side. He curled his self around her and fell asleep only minutes later.

**The next day:**

Bankotsu awoke and realized Kitty was still cuddled to his chest. He stared at her a few minutes. He gently brushed some of her hair out of the way, so he could get a better look at her face. She sighed and rolled over facing away from him. He got out of bed, and put his shirt on. Kitty woke up and stretched. Bankotsu said, "Morning."

Kitty smiled at him and replied, "Good morning." She got out of bed and continued to stretch a few more minutes.

Bankotsu watched her stretch and ordered evenly, "After breakfast, get your katana and meet me outside."

She smiled and nodded. They both walked outside. Jakotsu had already started smoking some fish for everyone. Kitty walked over, smiled, and greeted happily, "Morning, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu looked up at her and said happily, "Morning little sister."

Kitty sat down beside Jakotsu and offered, "Ya know, if you want, later I can work on teaching you to read and write some."

Jakotsu brightened and said, "Okay, little sister."

Kitty nodded and everyone ate. Kitty stood up and walked to their room and grabbed her katana before walking back outside to meet Bankotsu, who was waiting under a tree as she had been instructed.

Bankotsu and Kitty walked over to the field again. Once they reached the field he turned to face her and informed her seriously, "Today I am gonna test your skills with your katana, as well as you hand to hand combat." Kitty nodded and drew her sword. Bankotsu smiled and also drew a katana. They went into battle stances and began sword fighting.

After they had thrusted, parried, and tried to slice each other for over an hour, Bankotsu closed in on Kitty, backing her against a tree, and disarmed her. Kitty kicked the sword out of Bankotsu hand and ran away from the tree, back out into the open.

Bankotsu smirked and began stalking over to her like a predator with his prey dead in his sights, while licking his lips. Balling up his fist he smirked and threw a punch. She ducked it and swept his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground on his back and rolled into her, knocking her on her back as well.

He quickly pinned her to the ground and sat on top of her waist. Bankotsu looked down at her and smirked triumphantly. Kitty giving him her own deadly smirk, bucked up and using the momentum her body over flipped over, reversing the pin. She immediately wrapped her feet along the insides of his legs, effectively stopping him from reversing the pin as she had just done.

Bankotsu was taken completely by surprise and had a shocked expression across his tanned face. He quickly recovered from his shock, and used his massive upper body strength to roll them both onto their sides. Here he'd have a huge advantage over the slippery woman.

They broke away and quickly got back to their feet. He approached her from behind, and put her in a full nelson. He smiled taunting, "What are you gonna do now, babe?"

Kitty smirked replying happily, "This." bringing down her hands and elbows breaking his hold, then curving her back so as not to get hurt, she fell down to the ground on her back. As she hit the ground, she raised her leg to simultaneously knee him in the nuts as her lower leg also hit him in the stomach.

He grunted and bent over. As he began to fall over catching himself on one hand in order to avoid hitting the ground completely. She quickly rolled out of the way and got back to her feet, smiling.

Bankotsu picked his self up and regained his composure looked at her. "Not to shabby babe. That was actually an impressive move."

Kitty smirked at him with her hands on her hips and warned seriously, "Yeah well that's what you get for being overconfident, **and** for calling me babe!"

Bankotsu chuckled, and quickly tackled her sending them both back to the ground. He quickly rolled her underneath him and pinned her body to the ground with his own. She stared at him questioningly. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his own in a hot, demanding kiss.

After getting over her initial shock, she kissed him back just as passionately. He broke the kiss, and moved her arms so they were pinned above her head, then recaptured her mouth in a demanding, possessive kiss. She kissed him back eagerly and greedily. After a minute he broke the kiss, then laid his for head on hers. They both took a few minutes to catch their breaths. He got off her and sat beside her. She sat up as well.

She looked at him and demanded softly, "Why do you always do that? You decide to just kiss me out of the blue and end up kissing me senseless. Yet you back away whenever I kiss you back?"

He smirked at her and answered arrogantly, "I just like to keep you on your toes."

She looked at him and said, exasperated, "Whatever! Are we done for the day?"

He teased, "What's the matter, babe? Are you upset now?" As she was standing up. He stood up also.

She said, exasperated, "More like confused.. You run so hot and cold, and it's confusing as hell! And **don't **call me babe either, you jerk!" During the last part, she walked up to him and angrily poked him in the chest. Then she turned on her heel and stormed back to the camp.

Bankotsu chuckled and declared amused, "Man is she a feisty one."He walked over to and retrieved their weapons and followed her back to camp.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter one please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	2. Scichinatai's Newest Member

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

_**  
**__  
_"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Scene change:**

**Chapter 2: **

**At the camp...  
**  
She stormed over to start the pot of water and herbs boiling. Jakotsu ran over and greeted happily, "Hello little sister. Welcome back."

Kitty smiled at him saying softly, "Hey Jakotsu, thanks. Are you ready to learn a little more?" Jakotsu grinned and nodded eagerly. Kitty laughed and said, "Okay, come on then." They walked off arm in arm as Kitty went to get the parchment she was using to teach Jakotsu to read and write with. They walked over to and sat together under a tree and stayed there teaching and learning for the next hour and a half. Bankotsu had after putting the katanas away, left off on patrol again.

Renkotsu walked over to Kitty and Jakotsu looked down at them and sneered, "I don't know why you even bother. He is never gonna get it right." he thought_, "Obviously he's too stupid to get it."_ Staring down at them.

Kitty glaring up at Renkotsu, responded angrily, "Shut up Renkotsu! Just because he is having a little more trouble than the others, doesn't mean he won't get it. In fact he is coming along just fine so, **back off**!" Renkotsu shook his head and rolled his eyes. She glared at him until he finally left. She looked at Jakotsu and said fiercely, "Ignore that stupid jerk! You are doing great already, Jakotsu. You have memorized the entire alphabet already. Once we get the next step completed, we can start reading the words."

Jakotsu smiled at her and said seriously, "Thank you little sister. You are so nice. I'm grateful for your patience."

Kitty smiled at him and replied happily, "You are so eager to learn, I can't help but want to teach you."They smiled at each other and continued the lessons, until Suikotsu returned with some skinned rabbits.

Kitty stood up and walked over and put a little more water and the rabbits in the pot. She returned to the tree and gathered the parchments and ink, and then put them away. After dinner Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu all left off to do their own things, leaving only Kitty and Renkotsu at the camp.

Kitty angrily stormed over to and confronted Renkotsu, "You should be a little more supportive of Jakotsu, instead of insulting him. At least he is **trying** to learn and he is doing just fine. I am warning you- back the hell off of him Renkotsu, or else I am gonna have to kick your ass! Got it?" while glaring into his eyes.

Renkotsu smirked saying snidely, "You really think you can take me on, eh, girl? Don't make me laugh. The **only** reason you are even here is to help big brother find the jewel shards, **and **to warm his bed at night." while glaring into her eyes.

Kitty narrowed her eyes and her face became angry as she slapped the hell out of Renkotsu. She fumed, "You stupid ass hole! Bankotsu is a gentleman and has more manners then you will **ever** have! You may be the smart one but you are also the biggest jerk!" while glaring icily into his eyes.

Renkotsu backhanded her, saying angrily, "The **only** reason he would keep you here is to screw you. So don't deny it, bitch!" while glaring at her.

Kitty heaving with outrage quickly got up and round house kicked him in the solar plexus, sending him flying across the dirt. She walked over to him got down on one knee, holding her katana against his neck. Glaring at him she warned in a deadly serious biting tone, "Don't you **ever** hit me again you stupid jackass. And keep your vulgar comments to yourself while you're at it. Or next time… I won't be so lenient with you." She stood up, sheathed her sword, and stormed away. Not even realizing as she passed Jakotsu on the way to a tree just on the out skirts of the camp.

Suikotsu appeared as she was angrily walking off. Suikotsu looked at Renkotsu and asked dryly, "Man, Renkotsu, what did you do this time?" He shook his head.

Jakotsu appeared and demanded, "What happened? I just saw little sister, and I can tell she is pissed off again." getting right up into Renkotsu's face.

Suikotsu looked at him and replied evenly, "Renkotsu was still on the ground and she was walking off when I came up."

Jakotsu glared at Renkotsu and angrily demanded, "What did you do this time, you jerk?" he knew damn well Renkotsu pissed her off as this was a fairly common occurrence.

Bankotsu saw this as he walked up and questioned, "Alright, What's going on? What do you mean what did he do **this** time, Jakotsu?" He looked over at Renkotsu and demanded, "Did you piss off Koneko **again**?"

Jakotsu stared at his leader and stated upset, "She was obviously angry when I passed her just a little bit ago." as he shook his head.

Suikotsu stared at his leader adding evenly, "Renkotsu was just getting up off the ground, and little sister was walking away angry when I showed up."

Bankotsu threw his head back, and laughed. The girl had a temper for sure. He looked at Renkotsu scolding, "Seriously Renkotsu, **when** are you gonna learn not to piss her off? She is one bad ass woman when she gets angry." Then he sighed heavily and asked, "So, what **did** you do this time, anyway?" Renkotsu stood up and just grunted walking away. Bankotsu shook his head and went to search for Koneko.

**With Bankotsu and Koneko:  
**  
He found her out under a tree, staring at the stars. He walked up saying evenly, "I came back to camp and found out you and Renkotsu had gotten into it again." Looking directly at her with his arms crossed in front of his chest, he inquired, "Care to tell me what happened?" waiting with his eyes glued to her, expecting an answer.

She sighed heavily but faced him and replied angrily, "He hit me and said the **only** reason you allow me to stay, is because we are screwing each other." Bankotsu's eyes widened.

She continued, "Needless to say, I kicked his sorry ass and warned him **never** to hit me again! As well as to keep his vulgarness to his pathetic self," Then she turned back to watching the stars which were twinkling and the moonlight also illuminated the earth below.

Bankotsu sighed heavily, walking over to her. Dropping down on one knee he placed his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him so he could see her face. He was **very** angry that Renkotsu dared to hit Koneko to begin with. His eyes narrowed angrily and his jaw clenched, as he saw the bruised and swollen skin across her cheek where Renkotsu had stuck her earlier. Kitty jerked her chin free. He announced determinedly, "I will speak with him about this, rest assured."

Kitty looked into his eyes snapping angrily, "Don't! It will only make him think that even more- I can handle that stupid jackass myself," determination in her own eyes. Honestly he couldn't care less what that ass thought.

Bankotsu sighed heavily holding her gaze and exclaimed angrily, "Fine! But if he strikes you again, I will kick his ass myself! **None** of my brothers will strike a woman while I am around, especially not **you!**" He wasn't letting this slide by any means. She was their sister and by damned they were going to treat her as such! Mind made up to handle things with Renkotsu after she went to bed, he allowed her to drop the subject- for now.

Bankotsu sighed heavily holding her gaze and exclaimed angrily, "Fine! But if he strikes you again, I will kick his ass myself! **None** of my brothers will strike a woman while I am around, especially not **you!**" He wasn't letting this slide by any means. She was their sister and by damned they were going to treat her as such! Mind made up to handle things with Renkotsu after she went to bed, he allowed her to drop the subject- for now.

**After a while...  
**  
Bankotsu angrily stormed over to and confronted Renkotsu warning, "Renkotsu, You are damn lucky it was Koneko who kicked your sorry ass, instead of **me**! If you **ever **strike **any** woman again- I **will** personally kick your ass myself." Balling up his fists he demanded, "Understood?" while staring him dead in the eye he took an intimidating step toward his second in command.

Renkotsu's eyes widened and he nodded vigorously and stuttered, "Y...Yes big brother." Renkotsu scowled and his next remark was a snide one. "So, the bitch went and whined to you about it, huh?"

Bankotsu narrowed his stormy blue eyes, grabbing Renkotsu by the throat, and lifted him off his feet. He got right in his face, staring him directly in the eye, and snapped angrily, "She didn't have to tell me. I could see it clear as day. You **know **damn well that I don't tolerate that **ever**! I **strongly** suggest you don't do it again!" letting his grip tighten to the point Renkotsu was gasping for air, he shook him a bit demanding, "Are we clear?" Renkotsu nodded vigorously.

Bankotsu stated, "Good!" and dropped him harshly on the ground. Glaring at all of his men in turn, Bankotsu ground through clenched teeth, "She is your little sister now, so you had damn well better make sure to remember it and treat her as such." Each of the men nodded. Bankotsu huffed and sat down glaring.

After a while Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Jakotsu turned in for the night. Twenty minutes later Bankotsu decided to retire as well. He walked into his room, took off his shirt and climbed into bed. Even though Kitty was fast asleep, he sighed and moving his arms around her curled his body protectively around her and slumbered.

**A few weeks later just after sunrise: **

Bankotsu and Kitty woke as soon as the sun came up. She was nestled into his chest and his arms were around her waist. They separated getting out of bed. He put on his shirt and they began the day. Jakotsu caught plenty of fish for everyone to eat and handed them to Kitty. She started a fire and set the fish up to smoke over it, sprinkling some crushed herbs over the fish as well. When it had finished cooking, everyone ate.

**After breakfast: **

Bankotsu looked at everyone and announced, "Renkotsu, you are going on patrol with me this morning. The rest of you stay here until we return. Let's go, Renkotsu." Bankotsu spun on his heel and started walking away. Renkotsu stood up and reluctantly followed him.

Kitty looked at Jakotsu and suggested, "Why don't we continue your practices?" Jakotsu nodded eagerly smiling at her. Kitty smiled and went to retrieve the parchment and ink. She returned and sat beneath a tree. Jakotsu sat beside her, and they began sounding out the letters.

Suikotsu looked at them saying, "I will be reassessing my herbs if you need me, just holler." as he stood up.

Kitty and Jakotsu nodded then went back to the lesson at hand. Suikotsu smiling walked off into his room, to reassess his herbs and make a list.

**With Bankotsu and Renkotsu: **

They were patrolling the surrounding areas. Renkotsu plagued by the same question for almost a week straight queried, "Big brother, why do you always defend that wench?"

Bankotsu looked at him and replied, "She is your little sister, show her some respect! I defend her, the same as I do **every** one of you." Renkotsu was silent. Bankotsu looked into his eyes and voiced the question that had been nagging his own mind, "Why do you seem to have such a grudge against her?"

Renkotsu held his gaze and responded, "I don't. It just seems as if you accepted her too fast, that's all." No way was he answering that one, he'd rather avoid it.

Bankotsu embedded Banryu in the ground, nonchalantly leaned his back against it with his arms crossed casually in front of his chest, and stared into his eyes as he informed Renkotsu seriously, "She has proven her worth the same as all of you. I have tested her just like everyone else. If I didn't think she was worthy of joining us I wouldn't have allowed it."

Renkotsu looked down and grumbled, "Seems to me more like you have an ulterior motive."

Bankotsu stood up quickly walking over to him angrily, stared him dead in the eye and demanded, "What **exactly** are you implying, Renkotsu?" Renkotsu again skirting the issue shrugged. Bankotsu roared, "Are you questioning my decisions, Renkotsu?"

Renkotsu's eyes widened fearfully, and he stuttered, "N...no, of course not." as he stared into his eyes.

Bankotsu crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring him dead in the eye, and informed Renkotsu dead seriously, "She had to prove herself, the same as everyone else. Do not **ever** think you will get away with questioning my decisions! I **am** the leader of this group, and I will **not** stand for it!"

Renkotsu bowed his head shamefully and said, "Forgive my foolishness, big brother."

Bankotsu warned, "This one time, I shall. But if you **ever** try it again, I will remind you of **exactly** why I am the leader." Renkotsu nodded. Bankotsu sighed heavily, relaxing his stance and stated, "I know we are getting restless, and I am aware of the fact that Naraku is using us. **However**, we must remember that without these damn shards, we would be dead **again**."

Renkotsu nodded and stared into his eyes saying again, "Forgive my foolishness, big brother." he continued, "**You** are our leader. I'm sorry I forgot my place." before bowing his head again.

Bankotsu nodded to him and commanded, "Let's head back."Bankotsu retrieved his Banryu hefting it over his shoulder and they set off back towards the camp.

**Back at the camp: **

Bankotsu and Renkotsu returned, seeing Kitty and Jakotsu sitting together under the tree. Kitty was smiling as she encouraging her student. "That's great, Jakotsu. You are getting better every day."

Jakotsu smiled at his little sister saying, "Thanks, little sister."

Bankotsu walked over, facing Kitty, and ordered, "Koneko, grab your sword and come with me."

Kitty nodded as she stood up, gathering the supplies. She put them away, grabbed her sword, and met Bankotsu outside. He started off towards the field and she obediently followed close behind.

**In the field:**

Bankotsu embedded Banryu into the ground and drew his katana. Kitty drew her katana and went into a fighting stance. Bankotsu licked his lips excitedly as he began circling her with his eyes firmly on her. Kitty kept a very close eye on Bankotsu, watching for any sign of what he was going to do next. Bankotsu continued to circle her for a few minutes, before making his move.

At the same instant they lashed out at each other, beginning to dance the choreography of deadly proportions. Their swords clashed repeatedly as they parried and slashed at each other, dodging swings in an equal manner. With a few more slashes and a graceful flip, Kitty was two meters away from the whirling Bankotsu.

He stopped and stared at Kitty, who had a quirky smile on her face. "So, you think a pretty flip will beat me? You're highly mistaken." Bankotsu mocked, lunging at Kitty. She parried, and ran up Bankotsu's left leg and shoulder, flipping over him and giving him a good slap upside the head in the process before cart-wheeling around the aggravated Bankotsu. Kitty stood upright and stared at him, a grin on her face and her eyes laughing.

Bankotsu's eyebrow twitched as he stared at her. They clashed blades again, neither seeming to gain the upper hand. Bankotsu was focusing on straight power, attempting to drive her back. Kitty's tactic was more focused on her fluid movements, graceful, and utterly perfect skill. They continued to attack each other in a blazing flurry, until both were panting rapidly and sword less.

They flipped away from each other. She gave him a wink, and twirled off into the air, her form perfect. As soon as she landed, Kitty went into a half crouching fighting position, waiting for Bankotsu to strike. He gave a nod, and they flew forward for the attack. Bankotsu attempted a flurry of flying kicks, which Kitty countered with a roll under him. They punched at each other, their fists connecting.

Bankotsu swirled around the fist and went for Kitty's neck with an open palm. She ducked under just in time, jabbing Bankotsu in the ribs with a claw hand. Kitty then spun on the ground, kicking out his ankles. He simply landed on his hands, and flipped back onto his feet, punching down at the ground where Kitty was crouched.

She leaped out of the way a fraction of a second before Bankotsu's fist connected with the ground, causing the earth to split. In mid air, she drop kicked him in the back of the skull, then cart-wheeled away, and looked at him. He began running around her in a circle. She kicked out as he passed, and hit him flat in the chest.

Recovering quickly, He spun on the ground, kicking the back of Kitty's knees, sending her to the ground. He grabbed her foot, chucking her high into the air. Kitty maneuvered so she could land gracefully on her feet after she landed. Kitty and Bankotsu back flipped to pick up their swords and clashed blades again. She spun around, attacking him from the back, only to be blocked; she swept his legs and knocked him onto his back. He jumped back up and they clashed blades again.

Kitty managed to barely knick his cheek, smirked, and taunted, "Take that!" Bankotsu grinned and they both disarmed one another again at the same time. Bankotsu swept Kitty's legs out from under her, he grabbed his sword, held it to her throat, grinning and informed her smugly, "Looks like this match goes to me, babe."

She stared up at him and smiled, replying, "Yeah, I guess it does." He removed his sword and held out a hand to help her up. She placed her hand in his he pulled her up and into his arms. He smirked announcing, "Now for my prize."

Before she could ask what he meant, he smashed his lips on hers and stroked his tongue along her lips. She immediately opened to him and he wasted no time in claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss. Their tongues began a battle for dominance.

His hand that was holding the katana opened and dropped it and both arms went around her waist pulling her flush against him as he deepened the kiss. Her arms at the same moment went to and encircled his neck as she moaned leaning even more into the kiss. After a minute one of his hands began sliding up to her hair and pressed her head making her lean even more into the kiss.

After that, his hand fisted in her hair and he pulled back breaking the kiss to begin feathering kisses down her neck, while the other hand was planted firmly on her backside squeezing one perfectly round, muscular cheek. She moaned louder and her hands went to his wide strong shoulders. His other hand slipped down to squeeze the other cheek. She gasped loudly in shock.

He smirked and pulled away from her neck, squeezed her butt with his hands again, then let her go and exclaimed smugly, "Damn woman. You are lethal!" He smirked in satisfaction at her confused look as she blinked a few times trying to figure out what had just happened; after a minute she pulled herself together. He said, "We should head back to camp."

Kitty stared at him in confusion, and nodded, collecting her weapon. He collected his and together they walked back to camp in silence. He was smirking and she was still trying to figure out what had gotten into them, and why he had done that. Just outside the camp she managed to pull herself together again.

**Back at camp... **

She entered the camp, put her weapon away and went to start a fire. Bankotsu entered the camp and commanded, "Jakotsu, you and Suikotsu have hunting duty today. Go now." Jakotsu and Suikotsu nodded and left to hunt.

Kitty went to collect water and lugged it back to the camp. Bankotsu put his Banryu away, then walked outside and sat with his back against a tree and his hands crossed behind his head and began whistling while he thought about the encounter he and Kitty had after their sparring match.

Bankotsu sat there smugly thinking _"Man, she sure as hell knows how to kiss. I must be a better kisser then I thought, seeing as she picked it up that fast!" _A satisfied smirk began to spread across his face. "_I am eagerly looking forward, to our next little match." _He began whistling happily.

Renkotsu came out of his room and sat beside the fire when he noticed Bankotsu leaning against a tree, whistling. He raised a brow and queried, "What has you so happy, eh, big brother?"

Bankotsu stopped whistling, sat up straight and questioned, looking sheepish, "What was that? Sorry, Renkotsu, I didn't quite catch it."

Renkotsu shook his head mumbling, "Nothing."

Bankotsu shrugged and stood up, heading over to Kitty as he had seen her lugging the water back. He carried the water back to the camp. Kitty walked along side him, looking away from him. She said, "Thanks."

Bankotsu nodded as he set the water beside the fire, making sure to show off his muscles. He was getting ready to say something when Jakotsu and Suikotsu returned dropping two big boars at Bankotsu and Kitty's feet. Kitty set a rather large pot up over the fire.

Jakotsu bent down and whipped out his sword and cut up the meat. Kitty smiled at him and said: "Thanks." Jakotsu nodded to her and stood up then walked off.

Kitty gathered the meat washed it and added it to the pot along with water and herbs. She let it cook. They all sat around the fire talking while they waited for this to happen. After a while Kitty served up the stew to everyone. They ate, and Kitty did the dishes in the river. After wards Kitty announced she was going to soak at the springs. She took her soak and then returned to camp.

The others went to bed, leaving only Kitty and Bankotsu still awake. They sat there in silence for a while. Bankotsu sighed heavily and Kitty looked at him and queried, "What's on your mind?"

Bankotsu just stared at her for a minute debating whether or not to tell her. Kitty looked into his eyes saying, "It's obvious something is bothering you. Want to talk about it?"

Bankotsu thought it over a while longer. Kitty was about to give up and go to bed when Bankotsu stated evenly, "I know Renkotsu is up to something. I just haven't figured out what yet."

Kitty listened and replied, "Who knows?"

Bankotsu sighed heavily and confessed, "It's nothing new, Renkotsu being the smartest and all. He's always planning something. I just hope he doesn't force me to call him out. I don't want to lose any more of my brothers." He finished fiercely.

Kitty nodding informed him softly, "I know what you mean. I don't want to have to lose any one again either."

Bankotsu looked at her and explained, "A while back we lost three of our brothers."

Kitty's eyes softened and she said sadly, "I'm sorry that happened."

He nodded, sighing heavily and confessed, "I feel like I failed them again. As you know the seven of us died once before. We were beheaded after we were ambushed by the Daimyo who had hired us." Taking a deep breath he continued, "After we were resurrected three of us were killed again. I am afraid I will end up failing them again." He lowered his eyes looking away.

Kitty said dead seriously, "I may not have been around you guys long, but I **do** know for a fact you are a **damn** good leader. Between you and me, I've seen my fair share of leaders and you are **by far** the best damn leader I have ever seen. That includes both of the villages I called home."

Kitty stood, walking directly in front of him and stared him straight in the eye as she continued, "You are fair and even ask our opinions, and even go as far as to encourage us to give them. You are strong and fiercely protective of **all** of us. You don't hesitate to take command when needed, or to settle the disputes without having to resort to coming to blows."

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Your men wouldn't still be following you, if they thought you weren't still a good leader." She hugged him comfortingly and he hugged her to him. Kitty said softly, yet firmly, "Bankotsu, you are a good man, and a **great** leader!"

Bankotsu looked shocked, his arms tightened around her slightly as he tensed up then began to relax. He breathed, "Th... thank you."

Kitty stepped back after another minute, looked at him, smiled and informed, "Everyone makes mistakes we are, after all only human. **But** those mistakes help us better ourselves and make us wiser."

He stared into her eyes questioning, "Why does it seem so easy to talk to you? Normally, I only open up like this to Jakotsu."

Kitty shrugged dropping her hand as she replied softly, "Maybe it's because I have already opened up to you, and you know what I have been through in the past..."

She looked away sadly swallowed, and continued, "Or maybe it's because every now and then we **all** need to lean on someone, even the leaders. Either way I am just glad you are willing to talk to me. It means you are beginning to trust me. That means **a lot** to me."

Bankotsu reached out, hooking his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. She looked directly into his gaze. He said softly, "You are one incredible woman, ya know? I've **never** in all my lives met a woman as caring, kind, and strong as you."

Kitty surprised said softly, "Thank you."

He moved his hand to cup her cheek and breathed softly, "So beautiful..." he leaned in to feather his lips across hers. Kitty laid her hand over his, pressing her lips to his briefly, then stepped back. They let their hands drop staring into each other's eyes for a long time.

Kitty said fiercely, "You are a good leader, Bankotsu! Don't **ever** doubt that!"

He smiled saying, "Thanks." She smiled nodding.

She said, "I am going to turn in for the night. "Good night, Bankotsu."

He replied, "Good night, Catherine." She walked off towards his room and he watched her walk away until she disappeared. He sat down and stared into the sky thinking for a while. She went to bed and laid there pondering over the day's events, let out a heavy sigh and went to sleep.

He continued staring at the stars and thinking for a while. _"What_ _has gotten into me lately?' _

He thought over everything Kitty had said. Everything that they had discussed and everything she had told him about her past, as well as what he and his brothers had been through. "_I've never met a woman quite like her before. She is so kind hearted, and understanding. Hell no one else would be as patient with Jakotsu and his lessons as she is. She is strong and fiercely independent. I wonder..."  
_**  
**Sighing heavily he shook his head switching his thoughts to their sparring match and mostly to the kiss afterwards.

"_Damn that woman sure can kiss. If I'm not careful she is going to become a fire in my blood. She is becoming quite an addiction to me. I had better watch myself..."  
_**  
**He sighed heavily and shook his head trying to clear it. Deciding to turn in for the night he stood up and walked towards his room.

Bankotsu entered the room and just stood there in the door way watching her sleep for a short while. Finally he entered the room and took off everything but his pants and climbed into bed, curling around her. He sighed heavily and fell asleep.

**Over the next six months... **

Day in and day out the routine pretty much remained the same. Kitty woke up made breakfast, sparred with Bankotsu, and of course he stole kisses each time they sparred but pulled back before they went too far. After wards they would return to camp and Bankotsu would patrol the area, while two of the others hunted. Kitty made time to sit with Jakotsu and continue his lessons daily.

Each evening Kitty and Renkotsu would get into verbal matches and Bankotsu and the others would watch enjoying the show, but it was always stopped before it got too far out of hand. Kitty would also go collecting herbs and stuff with Suikotsu and they would talk.

After dinner Kitty would go bathe in the springs, wash her hair, and then return to sit and talk with Bankotsu for a while. Then she would go to bed. Bankotsu would sit up a while after everyone went to sleep and enjoy the night a bit, and then crawl into bed and curl up around Kitty.

**Then one day...  
**  
**  
**After Bankotsu and Kitty had sparred for hours on end again and harder than ever before, Bankotsu had also stolen yet another series of kisses.

Bankotsu was out on patrol around the area. Jakotsu was at the hot springs soaking and bathing.

Suikotsu was out collecting herbs around the surrounding areas. Kitty and Renkotsu were back at camp alone again.

Renkotsu walked up, cornered Kitty, got right into her face staring into her eyes and demanded, "Why haven't you informed big brother about my extra shards?"

Kitty looked him dead in the eye and responded, "It is not my place to tell him, It is yours! I won't tell him. But I suggest you do and soon. If he asks me about it, then I will have no choice but to tell him. Until then I will say nothing. But don't wait too long, because he does already suspect something."

Renkotsu glared at her and declared, deadly serious, "If you say ANYTHING I will kill you!"

Kitty retorted dryly, "Nice family values there, Renkotsu. Threatening to kill one of your own?" Renkotsu reached into his pants and pulled out then held a dagger to her throat. She quickly knocked him away and disposed of his dagger. She glared into his eyes and said, "I have told you already, and I won't say it again! And don't you EVER threaten me again! Got it, baldy?"

Then she roundhouse kicked him away hitting him in the chest and sent him flying across the dirt. She turned on her heel and stormed off towards the hut.

Jakotsu ran up to her eyes concerned and asked, "What happened to him?" and pointed at Renkotsu.

Kitty held his gaze and answered evenly, "Just being an ass again. So I had to teach him some manners." Jakotsu nodded.

He approached Renkotsu and scolded him, "Renkotsu, when are you gonna learn not to piss off little sister?"

Renkotsu glared at Kitty and she glared back at him.

Bankotsu walked up, and saw the two of them, glaring at each other again. He asked curiously, "What happened here?"

Jakotsu faced his leader and replied happily, "Renkotsu was being an ass to little sister again, so she got mad and kicked his ass."

Bankotsu sighed heavily looked directly at Renkotsu and questioned seriously, "Renkotsu, when will you ever learn?" Then he tossed the deer down and informed, "Koneko, this is for dinner tonight." Kitty nodded at him.

Jakotsu pulled out his sword and shredded the meat. Kitty looked at Jakotsu and said, shocked, "Thank you, Jakotsu." Jakotsu smiled at her and nodded.

Kitty gathered up the meat, rinsed it off and put it into the pot with some herbs to boil. After everyone ate, Kitty decided to take a soak and bathe at the hot springs. She also decided to wash her hair as well. She walked into her room and collected her new kimono outfit and walked outside then off to the hot springs.

**At the hot springs...  
**  
**  
**Kitty slowly undressed setting her stuff aside safely on shore, and gently lowered herself into the hot spring sighing. She closed her eyes and leaned against the big rock behind her. She let the hot springs work their magic as they began to loosen her sore, tight, and achy muscles. The battle with Bankotsu today had been the toughest yet, and much harder then she had expected. She hadn't had a work out quite like that in almost eight years.

She sighed, enjoying the hot water. After about fifteen minutes, she reached up to her hair, letting it fall in cascades down her back as she began to wash it thoroughly.

Unknown to the woman in the spring she was not alone. Bankotsu had after finding her gone decided to come to the spring for a soak himself. Stopping and holding his breath he watched as she lowered her silky locks. Her back was to him, giving him an impressive view of her sleek toned back. He noted it was musculature and pretty tight, with her muscles moving smoothly under her tanned skin. She even had a couple of scars from previous battles like any true warrior would.

Unlike most men, Bankotsu considered scars on women sexy. He liked to think of them as a badge of courage, telling beyond a doubt that the person was a true fighter, which is why he wore his own scars few as they were with pride. Releasing his breath slowly he smirked and quietly shed his own clothes thinking_, "I'd sure rather have her doing that somewhere else."_ as he watched her hands work a dirty spot in her hair. Stealthily he slipped into the water gliding effortlessly to stand only a few feet from her.

Kitty was concentrating on washing her hair so hard that she failed to notice when Bankotsu approached the springs and undressed slipping quietly into the springs. Gliding towards the unsuspecting girl, Bankotsu forgot to pay attention to his footing and his toe stubbed on a rock he involuntarily hissed in pain.

She was dealing with a particularly filthy area of her waist length hair, hearing the hiss Kitty realized she was no longer alone. She immediately twirled around and submerged herself into the water just enough to try to conceal her generous chest. She snapped her gaze to his and yelled, "What the hell? You pervert, can't a girl even bathe in peace?" with fire dancing in her caramel eyes.

Bankotsu looking directly at her chuckled amused. He drawled, "I'd wondered where you had disappeared to after dinner." His gaze lowered to her partially concealed chest as he thought, _"She's modest, maybe even shy? I wouldn't have expected that."_

Kitty glaring at him demanded seriously, "Leave! Just give me twenty minutes to finish my bath then you can soak."

Bankotsu shaking his head and raising his gaze to her creamy throat, then to her full kissable lips, and finally to her enticing eyes said seriously, "No! Now come over here and I will help with your hair."

Kitty glared at him responding, "No thanks. Now leave. I was here first you pervert." She was still trying in vain to cover her chest from his wandering gaze.

Bankotsu sighed heavily looking her dead in the eye and said, "Look, our little match worked us **both** over pretty good. So sit down and relax. I'm **not** leaving until after my muscles have relaxed some and eased the pain. So shut up and get over here so I can wash your hair for you."

Kitty glaring at him scoffed, "**No way**! Here I thought I could trust you," making the last part, sound like an accusation.

Bankotsu scowling at her insinuation snapped seriously, "You **can** trust me. I haven't done anything to you yet, now have I?" mentioning, "And we **both** know that I've had **plenty** of opportunities. Besides you're not much to look at anyway." He finished callously.

Kitty huffed demanding, "If I'm 'not much to look at' then just what the hell, are you doing in **my** bath? And why are you kissing me **all the time**, huh?"

Bankotsu growled standing up and reached over snagging her arm. He pulled her over to him, sat her down in front of him, and warned sternly, "Behave, or else I'll end up yanking your hair." Without waiting for her response he started gently washing her hair. Kitty sitting there shocked began to relax as his strong fingers ran through her hair. Twenty minutes later he announced satisfied, "Finished."

Kitty turning around looked at him and replied softly, "Thank you. Now if you will just turn around, I will dress and leave." She moved to stand up and get out.

Bankotsu smirked ordering, "No, you don't." Reaching out he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back over to him. He wasn't about to let her leave without cleaning his hair.

She glared at him demanding, "What the **hell** do you think you're doing?"

He looked at her replying seriously, "Fair is fair. I washed your hair, now you have to wash mine." staring into her eyes.

Kitty looked dumbfounded and exclaimed in a shocked tone, "You're joking, right?" while staring into his captivating blue eyes.

Bankotsu grinned, reaching up to release his braid, and answered seriously, "No! You know how difficult it is to wash your own hair when it's as long as ours. So get to it!" as he presented her with his own muscular back.

Kitty sighed heavily grumbling, "Let's get this over with." She gently washed his hair and he found himself enjoying the feel of her nimble fingers running through his hair and massaging his scalp. She finished proclaiming, "It's done. Now I'm leaving."

She moved to stand up and get out of the water again. Bankotsu once again reached over snagging her elbow and pulled her back in the water so hard, she ended up falling into his arms and against his toned chest, as he stumbled back himself.

After recovering from her shock, she was about to protest again when her eyes widened as she drank in the sight of him. She memorized every dent of his chiseled abs and the span of his tanned chest and wide shoulders, and the corded muscles of his thick neck. Shaking her head to clear it she glared into his eyes icily demanding, "**Now** what the hell are you doing?"

He'd seen her checking him out and considered teasing her about it, but thought better of it noticing the anger in her eyes so instead, he grinned at her eyes dancing with enjoyment and replied, "I've decided I am enjoying your company, so you will stay until I'm done and we'll return together."

Kitty looked flabbergasted and yelled, "You're out of your mind! I am **not** bathing with a man!"

He quirked a brow and inquired dryly, "Why, do you prefer women instead?"

She became angry glaring at him harder and yelled, "Are you insane? NO! I'm just not used to bathing with anyone but myself!"

Bankotsu pleased with this revelation grinned, and declared seriously, "Tough! Now sit down and behave yourself." Kitty glared at him and growled, "Make me!" as she moved to get out again.

Bankotsu shrugged, and yanked her over to him again. He quickly spun them around and pushed her against the rock, blocking her body from moving with his own leaning on her, effectively pinning her against the big rock with his chiseled body.

He smirked smugly at her shocked expression and leaned down claiming her lips with his own. He kissed her greedily a few minutes then pulled back breaking the kiss. Kitty tried shoving him off but he smirked, staying put with his arms caging her between them leaving her no option for escape.

After fifteen minutes of trying to fight him off to no avail, she stopped struggling and sighed heavily in defeat. Bankotsu chuckled looking down into her eyes and asked amused, "You finished yet?" She glared at him sighing heavily and nodded.

He ordered evenly, "Good. Now sit down and behave, until I'm ready to leave." He placed his hands on the rock firmly and pushed himself off the rock, causing his biceps to bulge and reluctantly removed his body from hers.

She sighed in relief and did as she'd been instructed. Slamming back to reality as a light breeze blew past reminding her she was fully exposed to his gaze she once again moved to cover her arms over her chest.

Bankotsu seeing this reached over annoyed, grabbing her arms, and warned her seriously, "No you don't!" staring into her eyes her scolded, "Stop trying to hide yourself from me." as he gently but firmly removed her arms from her chest and held them, pinned against the rock, above her head with them now standing again. Her face flushed bright pink from embarrassment as he gazed down openly at her ample chest. His heated gaze traced every curve of her plump mounds down to the scar a scant few inches below her left nipple.

Bankotsu allowing his gaze to wonder the remainder of her torso to where the water cut off his gaze studied the beauty before him who had the body of a goddess, hair that shimmered like silk, only midnight black that was very wavy and reached to her waist, and curves that would make any woman jealous. After looking his fill, he raised his gaze to her own, noticing her embarrassment he taunted, "What's the matter? Never had a man even just **look** at you before, huh?"

She stared in his eyes and whispered shyly, "No I haven't."

He looked shocked and said, "Aw, come on, you must be at least in your early twenties by now, you're **seriously** telling me that you've **never** had a man look at your naked body before?" disbelief clearly written across his features.

She sighed heavily and whispered sadly, "I am twenty-one. I was engaged before the village was slaughtered, but he...he died with the rest of the village."

Bankotsu staring her dead in the eye and demanded, "Did you love him?"

Kitty replied seriously, "No, I didn't. I **barely** knew him! But the village headman insisted on the marriage and I had no choice. Hell, I wasn't even **allowed **to leave until the neighboring village became deathly ill. They had no choice but to let me go to them, because I was the **only** priestess in the entire four villages."

Bankotsu's eyes softened and he added softly, "So you're telling me you've never been touched by a man before either, right?" She blushed again and nodded. He informed her seriously, "In these times a woman like you should be married. **Not** roaming the lands slaying demons, especially not alone!" he finished harshly.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks, as she whispered, "I know. After my village was slaughtered, I set out on my own. I returned to the village I grew up in, only to find that they'd been slaughtered as well." Looking away from his probing gaze she continued, "After that I decided to set out alone and travel alone. There was nowhere else for me to go." finishing sadly.

Bankotsu overcome with the urge to comfort her gently wrapped her in his arms. She buried her head against his strong chest and cried. Bankotsu soothed, "It is okay. You're not alone anymore. And you never will be again." Kitty nodded and pushed away from his chest.

Bankotsu sighed letting her go, and sat back down in the water. He absentmindedly began rubbing his sorest shoulder. Kitty noticing this moved over to sit behind him, and began expertly massaging his shoulders. He was startled and asked softly, "What are you doing?"

She replied softly, "Trying to help you. You've helped me so much already, it's the least I can do." Bankotsu sighed and let her continue.

Twenty minutes later,she announced, "They're all better now."

Bankotsu was amazed at how relaxed he felt. He looked at her saying, "Uh, thanks." She nodded. He said, "Well, we should get going now." She nodded and they climbed out. They gathered their clothes and walked behind the trees and dressed. They got their weapons and walked back to the camp together.

Bankotsu reached out and grabbed her elbow as he stopped her just outside the camp looking into her eyes and said seriously, "Listen about what happened in the hot springs, I'm sorry. I didn't know... I want you to know, I **won't** force myself on you **ever**. I may be a mercenary, but even I never force myself onto an unwilling woman!" They both looked at each other and nodded, and then they walked into camp.

After seeing them enter the camp, Jakotsu ran up and said, "Oh, there you two are. I was looking for you, big brother."

Bankotsu looked at him noticing his expression and asked, "What did you need, Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu looked at him and answered, "Suikotsu returned from patrolling the area and said he saw Koga in the area."

Bankotsu grumbled, "Just what we don't need right now." clenching his fists. Here he was finally relaxed and now he had to fight. Normally it wouldn't bother him, but he was enjoying his pain free muscles.

Kitty looked at Bankotsu asking curiously, "Who is Koga? And why would he be here?" knowing from his tone that this wouldn't bode well.

Bankotsu looking at her responded, "He's the prince of the wolf demon tribe and I don't know yet, but most likely he's looking for us."

Kitty questioned dryly, "Do I even want to know why?" fearing she really didn't.

Bankotsu replied evenly, "We were ordered to fight and kill him." staring at her to gauge her reaction.

Kitty sighed and said dryly, "I knew I shouldn't have asked." shaking her head.

Bankotsu smiled encouraging, "Cheer up... He is a weakling and no threat at all to us. Plus you have us now to protect you if it does become necessary, which I doubt it will anyway."

Kitty nodding mentioned, "Just let me get my bow and arrows, and my katana, then we can go." Bankotsu nodded and grabbed his Banryu as she collected her bow, arrows, and katana. They walked back outside to the others and they all took off together. Suikotsu lead them to where he had last seen Koga's whirlwind.

In another open fieldten minutes later the famous whirlwind appeared. Koga stepped out of the whirlwind and exclaimed, "I found you at last! Prepare to die, Bankotsu!" while glaring at the mercenary leader.

Bankotsu looked at the wolf prince a little bored and replied dryly, "You really think you can take me on, huh? Come on then!" He hefted his Banryu and prepared to defend himself.

After looking the wolf man over and noticing the shards, Kitty yelled out, "Wait! Bankotsu, He has jewel shards in each of his legs."

Koga's eyes widened in shock and he looked at her and said, "Hm, another woman who can see the shards, eh? Where did you find this wench I wonder, eh, Bankotsu?"

Kitty sighed and retorted dryly, "Another one? What is it with these men who think they will get away with calling me wench, anyway? Guess I will just have to teach this one some manners as well." Bankotsu smiled. Kitty proclaimed angrily, "I will warn you only once, wolf boy. I have a name-it's Catherine, now use it or else I will beat some manners into you myself!"

Bankotsu quite eager to see her fight the wolf and teach him some manners grinned stepping aside and bowed, signaling for Kitty to go first. Koga looked at her and said dryly, "A feisty one, aren't you? Very well then, if you think you can take me on by all means please try it, **wench**!"

Kitty sighed and drew her sword, quickly charged at the wolf. Koga's eyes widened even more in shock as he hadn't expected her to be so quick, he tried to dodge her attack, but ended up having to try to block the sword with his arms. Kitty brought down her sword, cutting his arm. He yowled in pain. Kitty back flipped away as he started getting up. Koga glared daggers at her and seethed angrily, "You bitch! You'll pay for that!"

Kitty sighed and said, "I told you, stupid wolf! I **have** a name. Use it! Not wench, not bitch or anything thing else... It is **Koneko**!"

Koga charged the woman and she easily jumped out of his way, slicing his stomach in the process. She put her katana away, drew her bow and notched an arrow and aimed it at his head. Koga saw this and was stunned. Koga questioned, "How come you are with these idiots anyway? You are a priestess right?" Kitty nodded. Koga asked angrily, "Why are you helping these murderous bastards then?"

Kitty let the arrow fly and it smacked into the tree right behind Koga, barely missing him. Koga's eyes widened in utter shock. Kitty smirked at him and informed him evenly, "That was a warning shot. I won't miss next time, wolf. Do **not** insult them or me again."

Koga grew angry glared at her and demanded, "Why help them? Why not fight on the side of the good guys?" who'd ever suspect a priestess would be working with the Schichinatai?

Kitty held his gaze and said evenly, "Bankotsu saved me, and they have treated me like family when no one else has. That's why!" Kitty notched another arrow and added, "Now answer me this, wolf! Why do you have sacred jewel shards in your legs?"

Koga held her gaze and growled "To protect my tribe and defeat the bastard who slaughtered most of them!" as he said the last part his voice dropped denoting his anger, and his blue eyes burned with rage.

Kitty lowered her bow and mumbled, "I see." As what he said sunk in. It wouldn't be right to fight him since they were in effect doing the same thing.

Bankotsu and the others had been looking on and smiling up to that point. Kitty turned to Bankotsu looking into his eyes and asked seriously, "Why were you ordered to kill this wolf anyways?"

Bankotsu looking directly at her answered shrugging, "The one who revived us did so in order for us to kill his enemies. Koga is one of them."

Kitty quirked a brow and queried, "Just who exactly was that?" as a foreboding feeling settled over her.

Bankotsu sighed answering solemnly, "His name is Naraku." He mentally kicked himself as he saw her expression change instantly.

Kitty's eyes narrowed to slits as she yelled angrily, "NARAKU!? That's the bastard who ordered **both** of my villages slaughtered!" She put her arrow away commanding evenly, "Leave now Koga, while you still can."

Koga surprised she had stood down and feeling his blood seep through his hand on his stomach didn't need to be told twice he turned into his whirlwind and ran away.

Bankotsu walked over getting up in her face, and confronted her demanding angrily, "Koneko! Why did you let him go?" His own eyes blazing with anger he spat, "We have to kill him," pointing in the direction Koga had left in.

Kitty glared at Bankotsu, with her hands on her hips, and seethed, "I will **not** aid that bastard Naraku in **any** of his plans! He slaughtered **both **of my villages."

Clenching her fists so tight they turned white she spat out, "I will **never** forgive that cold blooded bastard! I **will** kill that bastard myself!" She looked at Bankotsu directly with eyes full of unshed tears and hurt clearly evident, and said brokenly and angrily, "I can't **believe** you are all working for **him**! You should have told me... I **never** would have stayed."

Spinning on her heel she stormed back towards the camp to retrieve her Hiraiku. Bankotsu sighed heavily looking at his men. "Let's head back." He ordered, as he hefted his Banryu onto his shoulder and everyone else followed him back to camp. As he watched the landscape slowly move past him and his men, Bankotsu sighed, deep in thought_, "Why did she let that damn fleabag go? Who the hell does she think she is yelling at me like that?! And in front of my men no less."_

His anger began to boil over and his speed increased hurrying towards the camp. He was damn well going to get some answers out of her.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter two please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	3. Separation and Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, my OC's, the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**__  
_  
"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Scene change...**

**Chapter 3:**

**Back at camp:**

Kitty had arrived and walked into the room to retrieve her Hiraiku so she could leave. The others had yet to return.

Bankotsu had followed her and stopped in the door way to his room, effectively blocking her path. He was pissed and decided they were going to settle some things. Kitty looked at him and said sadly, "Move and let me pass Bankotsu. I can't stay here."

Bankotsu shook his and stayed put crossing his arms over his chest. Spreading his feet firmly shoulder width apart, he looked at her and demanded, "Why not?"

Kitty looked him in the face and replied sadly with eyes full of sadness, and anger, "How can you even **ask** me that? I already told you... He killed **everyone** that ever meant a damn thing to me!" He was still pissed but his eyes softened just a tad at the reminder of how much she'd lost.

Stiffening her spine and calling upon her determination she faced him and continued, "**Now **I find out you all are **working** for him... Get out of my way, Bankotsu. Don't make this any harder than it already is! I can't stay!" looking away she said softly, "I'm sorry, but I'm no stranger to heartache. I am better off alone..."

Feeling some of his anger deflate Bankotsu sighed heavily, looking directly at her saying, "Just because we work for him, doesn't change who we are or what has been happening..."

Kitty had tears in her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I truly am! But I **can't** stay with you anymore. Try to understand- he slaughtered not just one but **both** of my homes and everyone I ever knew."

Sobbing brokenly she bit her lip and with determination in her eyes declared, "I can't stay here! Please move and I will go off alone again. I don't want to have to fight you four...but if I stay it will be inevitable."

Staring into his eyes she vowed, "I promise I will **never** reveal your hideout to anyone. I give you my word of honor, both as a warrior and a priestess."

Bankotsu sighed heavily, relaxing his stance adding, "I don't want to have to fight you either, Koneko, but if you go against him, it will be inevitable." staring into her eyes.

Kitty bowed her head, sighing heavily, walked over, reaching up and lightly kissed Bankotsu on the cheek whispering softly, "Goodbye Bankotsu. Please don't follow me either. I will never forget you or your kindness..."

Taking a deep breath she used her giant boomerang to shove her way past him and walked away without looking back. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she knew she couldn't stay.

Stunned he followed her to the end of the camp and just stood there and watched her leave. Knowing nothing could change her mind he watched her until she was out of sight of the camp then he sighed heavily, and returned to his room.

He spent all night tossing and turning, thinking about Koneko and how much she had suffered at the hands of Naraku. He couldn't really blame her for leaving, but he was very saddened that she left, and worried because she was once again alone. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, but he'd grown to admire and care for her and deeply saddened by her leaving.

**With Kitty:**

She traveled through the night and the next day never stopping, and made camp just before sunset. She walked to the hot springs she had spotted not far her camp site, to soak her tired, sore muscles.

While she was in the hot springs, she thought about Bankotsu and everything else. She wondered if the others ever thought about her, especially Bankotsu and sighed heavily before crying. She returned to her camp, lay on her blankets, and cried herself to sleep.

**Over the next six months:**

Kitty would wake up, eat breakfast then travel alone during the days. She'd make camp as the sun began setting, eat dinner, and soak thinking about Bankotsu and the others, wondering how they were doing. She would give herself a pep talk, and eventually fall asleep.

Bankotsu would after the daily activities sit and think about Kitty wondering how she was doing. Usually Jakotsu would try to cheer him up some, and eventually Bankotsu would walk off into the field and take out his frustrations, practicing with Banryu on some innocent trees. Then he would return to the camp, order dinner made, and sit there polishing Banryu. The others also would periodically wonder how their little sister was doing. Even Renkotsu would wonder where and how she was, though if asked he'd usually deny it. He even missed their verbal matches.

After the others went to sleep Bankotsu would sit up thinking about everything, staring at the stars, and eventually let out a heavy sigh and go to bed where he'd toss and turn until he fell asleep.

**With Bankotsu and the others:**

Bankotsu was sitting there once again wondering where Kitty was and what she was doing. He would wonder if she thought about him and their kisses, as well as the others. The others all walked over to him because they could see he was saddened again.

Jakotsu looked at him and questioned, "Big brother, why haven't we just gone after her? We **all** miss her."

Bankotsu looked at him sighing heavily and answered sadly, "Because she asked me not to." Like it or not he would abide by her request, since it was the last one she'd made of him, even though it was tearing him apart inside to do so.

Suikotsu frowned, wondering why, and added, "I miss her cooking." while looking at his brothers. They'd gone back to Jakotsu's cooking which was bland at best.

Renkotsu struggled a minute then deciding to admit it, looked at the others and also added, "I miss the verbal matches we had." She was the only one who could give him competition in a battle of wits out of the lot of them.

Bankotsu sighed heavily, nodded, and said, "I know. I miss her too- but this was and still is **her** decision, and we must respect it." Bankotsu feeling his frustrations beginning to surface again, angrily stormed off to practice in the field with his Banryu hacking down more innocent trees and blowing apart the boulders.

**Elsewhere:**

"Inuyasha, we need to camp for the night. We have been traveling since before sunrise non-stop. I'm hungry!" Kagome whined.

Sango looked over at them and eagerly added, "I agree." she too was hungry.

Miroku decided to add his words as well and wisely mentioned, "Unlike you, we are mere mortals and we need nourishment."

Inuyasha knowing he would most likely end up being sat if he didn't allow it and not being in the mood to be sat, sighed heavily and replied, "Teh! Fine whatever!" crossing his arms over his chest with a sulking face.

So they stopped and the girls set up camp while the guys went off to collect firewood and a few rabbits. After dinner the girls announced they were going to soak in the hot springs.

**With Kitty:**

She had decided to stop and make camp for the night. She found a single rabbit, skinned it and boiled it in her pot with the herbs she had collected earlier. After eating, she decided to go soak in the inviting looking hot spring with some rather large rocks surrounding it that she had seen not too far away from her campsite.

She walked there and undressed. Descending into the water, she soaked her achy muscles. Her bow and arrows were right on the shore along with her katana and clothes. Her Hiraiku was propped safely against a nearby tree.

**At the hot springs ten minutes later:**

Kitty was relaxing and enjoying her soak when she heard two girls walk up. They saw her as well. Kagome, with a surprised and somewhat embarrassed look on her face, said, "Oh I'm sorry! We didn't expect anyone to be here."

Kitty looked from one to the other noticing they both had black hair and brown eyes, the one talking had on a strange looking outfit that she had never seen before and the other had her hair in a pony tail that fell down her back wearing a pink and green kimono on. Deciding they were not much of a threat, smiled and replied, "That's okay, neither did I. Please feel free to join me. I will be done shortly."

Sango smiled and went to set her Hiraikotsu against a tree but spotted the other one instead. She asked, shocked "Is this yours?" Kitty opened her eyes, looking at her weapon and nodded. Sango looked at her questioning, "May I look at it?" Kitty nodded again.

Kagome was looking for somewhere to lay her bow and arrows and noticed the bow, arrows, and katana. She became surprise and queried, "These as well are yours?" gesturing to the small arsenal.

Kitty sighing answered evenly, "Yes." Honestly had they never seen someone who remained prepared for any outcome before?

Kagome nodded setting her weapons and bag aside. Undressing she entered the hot springs to soak. Kitty moved over to make some room. The water was nice and steamy and looked inviting.

Sango eyes widened in shock as she spotted her father's symbol on the weapon and snapping her gaze to the woman in the water, gasped demanding softly, "Where did you get this giant boomerang?"

Kitty looking directly at her replied evenly, "It was made by an old friend's father. He gave it to me and trained me with it when I was very young."

Kagome smiled at the woman introducing, "By the way my name is Kagome and this is my friend Sango."

Kitty's eyes widened and she looked at Sango, thoroughly inspecting her. Kitty gasped loudly and asked disbelieving, "Sango? Can it really be?"

Sango eyes full of sadness and old hurt stated softly, "This weapon... it was made by my father..." thinking she asked, "What is your name?"

Kitty looked directly into her eyes answering softly, "It's Koneko."

Sango's eyes widened in shock, she gasped loudly and exclaimed, "That's not possible!" shaking her head in denial. Sango also undressed and entered the springs to soak.

Kitty still looking in Sango's eyes softly demanded, "If you are indeed Sango, then what happened? I returned to the demon slayer's village three years ago and found nothing but graves."

Sango looked at Kitty thoroughly inspecting her face and said softly, "Koneko? Can it truly be you?" Kitty nodded. Sango queried, "But how? You were thought to be dead. What happened?"

Kagome looked from one to the other and said, "Are you telling me you know each other?" she was now thoroughly confused.

Sango sighing explained, "When I was just turning thirteen, my father sent a dear friend of mine away to a village to be trained as a priestess. She was never heard from or seen again... **everyone** thought her to be dead." staring into Kitty's eyes.

Kitty informed her evenly, "After my training was complete, my mentor died. The village headman refused to allow me to leave. I was under guard **constantly."**

Taking a deep breath she continued, "I was a prisoner basically. He was even going to force me to marry a man I didn't even know. One day a nearby village became deathly ill and he had no choice but to let me leave and tend them, because I was the only priestess in the entire four surrounding villages."

Sango nodded for the woman to continue. Blowing some bangs out of her face she stared off into the night and said, "While I was away the entire village was slaughtered. With his dying breath my fiancée's cousin, told me it was a hoard of demons ordered by Naraku."

Shaking her head trying to keep her tears at bay Kitty finished, "I returned to the demon slayer's village- only to learn they had been slaughtered as well. So I set out on my own to track down Naraku. I've been completely alone for over three and a half years now. I've been hunting down and collecting the jewel shards."

Sango stared Kitty directly in the eyes and announced, "We thought you were dead." Hoping her friend would understand.

Kitty holding her gaze answered, "I thought you dead as well. Tell me Sango, has anyone else survived?"

Sango replied softly, "Only me and Kohaku, but he is being controlled by Naraku..." looking away but not before Kitty saw the over whelming sadness in her eyes.

Kitty's eyes softened a little as she sighed, "I am sorry, Sango... I know you two were close."

Sango sighed and mentioned, "I'm sorry as well. If I'd known you were alive, I would have found you."

Kitty smiled sadly saying, "Don't worry about it Sango. I'm used to being alone now..."

Kagome looking at the woman suggested, "Koneke, Why don't you come back to camp with us at least for tonight?" hoping to give the reunited friends at least one night together.

Kitty thought this over, shrugged and agreed, "Sure, why not?" It beat being lonely again.

So the three girls got out, dressed, collected their weapons, and walked back to Kitty's camp together. She collected her things, and they all walked to the girl's camp.

**Back at the Inutachi's camp:**

Inuyasha saw Kagome and Sango returning. He ran up demanding, "What the **hell** took you two so damn long?" Seeing Koneko behind them he demanded, "Who the hell are you?" glaring at the newcomer.

Kagome yelled, "**Sit boy**!" Inuyasha hit the dirt. Kagome turned to Koneko and informed, "Don't mind him Inuyasha can be such a jerk sometimes."

Kitty nodded to the younger girl responding evenly, "I'm used to it by now."

Miroku looked Kitty over thoroughly and walked up staring her dead in the eye. Taking her hand he queried, "Excuse me miss, but would you kindly bear my child?"

Kitty's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger, yanking her hand free. Reaching up she slapped the hell out of his face, knocking him on his ass from the force of the blow.

As soon as he got up, Sango looking pissed off, hit him in the head with her Hiraikotsu and angrily commanded, "Can it, you letch." Turning to Koneko embarrassed she apologized annoyed, "Sorry about that lecherous monk. Miroku can be a real idiot sometimes. Just ignore him." glaring hotly at said unconscious monk.

Kitty smiled at her old friend and nodded. The three girls sat down and began talking.

Inuyasha having pulled his self out of the crater stormed over and demanded irately, "**Who** the hell is she, and why is she here?" while glaring untrustingly at Kitty.

Sango looked at him replying evenly, "She is from my village and was thought dead a long time ago. Now, sit down and be nice Inuyasha, or she will kick your ass."

Inuyasha scoffing retorted, "Like that wench could really beat me." Kitty quickly drew her bow notching an arrow, and released a sacred arrow right past Inuyasha's head.

His eyes widened in shock as did the groggy Miroku's. Inuyasha gasping stuttered, "A s...sacred arrow...But...But how is that possible?"

Kitty smirking responded evenly, "Because I am also a priestess, you mutt. Oh, and next time I won't miss. That was merely a warning. **No one** calls me wench! Got it?" glaring into his amber gaze. Inuyasha numbly nodded.

Kagome mumbled, "Men can be such thoughtless fools." Kitty and Sango nodded their agreement. Kitty putting her bow away sat back down. Kagome, Sango and Miroku sat down as well. Kagome looked her in the eye insisting, "Tell us earlier you said you were collecting the jewel shards. How many do you have?"

Kitty holding her gaze replied evenly, "I had five, but left them with a friend who helped me out a lot." looking away sadly not wanting to speak of Bankotsu or the others for fear of crying again.

Inuyasha becoming upset bellowed, "**Stupid girl**! How could you just let that **friend** have the jewel shards?"

Kitty narrowing her eyes at him retorted angrily, "That is none of your damn business, mutt face. Sheesh! He's just as bad as that damned wolf Koga from the other day." shaking her head.

Kagome completely surprised gasped and questioned, "You saw Koga?" staring at Kitty.

Kitty answered dryly, "Saw and fought the idiot wolf. Why do you know him?"

Kagome answered, "Yeah we do." amazed that this woman claimed to have fought Koga.

Inuyasha glaring seethed, "That mangy ass wolf is **always** flirting with Kagome!"

Looking at Kitty he demanded, "What do you mean you fought him? How is that **possible** when you don't even have a **scratch** on you?"

Kitty smirked at him informing him smugly, "I am demon slayer, stupid mutt. Not **only** did I fight him, but after talking to him I spared his miserable life."

Kagome gasped before saying, "Thank you for that, Koneko."

Kitty smiled sadly before retorting angrily, "Yeah well, I couldn't kill him after I found out why he was attacking. He was only trying to do the same thing as me- get revenge on Naraku for slaughtering his people."

All pretenses gone she declared furiously, "That bastard Naraku slaughtered **both** of my villages, and I will **kill** him for it!" sheer determination etched in her features.

Inuyasha held her gaze and informed seriously, "You don't stand a chance against that bastard alone."

Kitty holding his gaze warned, "Don't under estimate me, Inuyasha. I am stronger than anyone thinks. I'm as good a slayer as Sango here and a **very** powerful priestess as well."

Sango nodded adding seriously, "She was an even better slayer then me when we were kids." staring at Inuyasha hoping he'd get the message.

Inuyasha stared at the woman and growled, "No matter, you **still **can't beat that bastard alone."

Kagome looked into the woman's eyes and requested, "Why not join us?" she'd make for one heck of an ally , and her and Sango would be able to catch up with each other's lives.

Kitty shook her head and replied seriously, "Sorry, but I am better off alone." She wouldn't let them be risked because of her presence.

Sango sighed heavily gazing into her eyes insisted, "At least stay for the night and actually get some rest for once." concern evident in her mahogany eyes. Kitty nodded. Everyone stood up and spread out as they settled in for the night.

**The next morning...**

Sango woke up and saw Kitty already awake and gathering her stuff. She approached her childhood best friend standing directly in front of her, holding her gaze, and begged, "Stay with us... We could use another good fighter."

Kitty returning her gaze sighed and replied seriously, "I'm sorry, Sango, but lately anyone near me ends up hurt or dead."

Seeing her friend's sadness Kitty said, "Forgive me, but I must go." Sango sighed hugging her childhood friend. Kitty hugged her back mentioning seriously, "I am used to being on my own, don't worry about me Sango." Sango's hug tightened. Kitty assured, "I can handle myself better now than ever before."

Pulling back Kitty said, "I am however very grateful you're still alive, goodbye my old friend." Shouldering her weapons Kitty turned around and left and set off alone again. Sango sighed heavily, sat down and watched her friend leave, with eyes brimming with sadness.

An hour later everyone else woke up. Kagome looked around and noticing Kitty was missing looked at Sango asking sleepily, "Where's Koneko?"

Sango still staring in the direction her old friend had gone sighed heavily answering sadly, "She left..."

Inuyasha walked up to Sango demanding, "What the hell do you mean she left? Doesn't that stupid wench understand she has **no chance** against Naraku alone?"

Sango faced him adding seriously, "Once she makes up her mind, there is no changing it. She was and is determined to leave. Even if I had tried to stop her, she would have kicked my ass and left anyway."

Kagome walked over to Sango hugging her as she soothed, "Don't worry Sango, she'll be okay. We will find her again."

Sango returned the hug, nodding. "Thanks, Kagome." Kagome smiled still comforting her friend.

Inuyasha scoffed, "TEH!"

Miroku walking over queried, "Where would she have gone to? Didn't she say she has no one now?" while looking at Sango.

Sango sighing informed him softly, "She said she's used to being alone now, and she didn't want us to get hurt. Everyone around her has been getting hurt or killed."

Kagome responded softly, "Can't really blame her then, she's most likely only trying to protect us." Sango nodded.

Inuyasha demanded, "Either way, we still have to find the stupid wench and bring her back! Let's go!" Everyone nodded and they took off.

**Halfway through the day:**

Kitty got hungry so she decided to stop and eat some fish. She made a small camp fire, caught some fish, smoked and ate them. While she was relaxing with her back against a tree weapons easily in reach, Kagome and the others showed up.

Inuyasha stormed over to her standing in front of her glaring and demanded irately, "Just what the **hell** did you think you were **doing** just leaving like that, anyway?"

Kitty rolling her eyes retorted dryly, "Don't tell me you missed me already, mutt." while staring into his furious golden orbs.

Inuyasha stated, "As if! But Sango and Kagome were worried about you." while stepping back a foot and crossing his arms in front of him.

Kagome walked over and yelled, "**Sit boy**!" Inuyasha hit the dirt creating a new crater and Kitty laughed shaking her head. Taking a deep breath Kagome stood at the edge of the crater lecturing, "We'll never get her to return with that kind of attitude."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha scolding, "You don't have to be such a jerk Inuyasha. Now behave or I will S-I-T- you over and over again until you do." Inuyasha grumbled, but decided to behave.

Kitty sighing stood up, approached Sango and said evenly, "I told you this morning why I can't stay." while looking into her chocolate eyes.

Sango looked at her answering, "Yeah I know, but I was worried about you. Just because you have spent the last three and a half years alone doesn't mean you have to stay alone." staring into her friend's gaze asking her with her eyes to reconsider.

Kitty holding her gaze exclaimed seriously, "I don't want to see you all hurt or dead." It'd only be a matter of time if she did stay, and she refused to lose anymore of the people she held dear.

Inuyasha after pulling his self back up out of the crater walked over standing in front of Kitty and informed her seriously, "We are stronger then you think. You would be better off with us. We are **all** after Naraku, so it makes more sense to stick together!"

Kitty sighed and said evenly, "It would, but I can't." When would they finally realize she wouldn't risk losing Sango?

Shippo hanging over Kagome's shoulder looked at her and added seriously, "Just give in Koneko, because he will keep chasing you down until you do." His little green eyes showed how serious he was.

Kitty looked at the kit, then back at the others and responded dryly, "While I admire your determination, I can't stay with you, Sorry." shaking her head sadly.

Just then the wind picked up. Inuyasha's face became angry, as he growled demanding, "What the hell do you want mangy wolf?"

Koga stepped out of the whirlwind answering, "I smelt Kagome's lovely scent and decided to pay a visit." Spotting the girl he'd fought with a while back he looked at Kitty narrowing his eyes at her and stormed over to her demanding, "What the hell are **you** doing here?"

Kitty looked at him smugly and retorted dryly, "Well hello to you too, Koga. Did you miss me already?"

Koga growling scoffed angrily, "Yeah, right!" still glaring at her. He was **not** pleased.

Kitty smirked. "Here for a rematch, then? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I refuse to fight you. We are after all working for a common goal- To destroy Naraku." She seethed with pure hatred in her eyes. She had spoken 'Naraku' with such venom in her voice that Koga was surprised also by the look of hatred in her eyes.

He looked into her eyes and asked seriously, "Why did you let me go that day?" with shock clearly written on his face, as well as confusion. _"If she hates Naraku so much, why was she with them?" _he wondered.

Kitty sighed looking directly in his eyes and answered, "After our little chat, I let you go because you were only trying to do the same thing I am- Destroy Naraku!"

Taking a deep breath she informed the wolf prince, "I left after that day... I couldn't stay knowing **they **were working for that bastard. Had I known, I never would have stayed with them at all."

Deciding she'd told him enough she ask, "Now does that answer your question?" Koga nodded. Kitty suggested seriously, "Good, then perhaps we can put this little misunderstanding behind us and move on?" Koga looked into her eyes and nodded. Kitty smiled and nodded back.

Inuyasha pissed about being left out of the conversation, walked over to the pair and demanded, "What the hell are you two yapping about?"

Kitty sighed glared at Inuyasha and retorted irritated, "None of your damn business, mutt, so butt the hell out!" He was really getting on her nerves.

Koga threw his head back laughing then looked at Kitty amused adding, "I see you can't stand the mutt either, huh?"

Kitty rolling her eyes responded, "**Duh**! Let's see a bossy arrogant wolf and a mouthy rude ass mutt. **UGH**! I have **got** to find me some better people to hang around with." She walked over, stood by Sango looking at her friend and questioned seriously, "What **is it with all these** bossy, overconfident, perverted, rude men anyway?"

Sango smiled at her friend and replied, "I don't know, but aren't they?"

Kitty laughed adding seriously, "Sure are, **ugh!** Just once I'd like to meet a sweet, kind, caring guy who **doesn't** think of the woman as property or slaves, ya know?"

Inuyasha whirled to face the yapping women and glaring at them demanded, "What the **hell** are you stupid wench's yapping 'bout anyway?"

Kitty sighed mumbling annoyed, "Guess this is yet **another** damn male who needs to be taught some manners, huh?"

Koga's eyes widened and he turned to the mutt warning seriously, "You'd better apologize to her mutt, **before** she gets angry. I got my ass kicked a while ago for calling her that." Not wanting to risk her ire again as his hand absentmindedly rubbed his now healed stomach.

Kitty chuckled looking into Koga's eyes and said, "Ah! So you can be smart after all, eh Koga?"

Koga held her gaze replying seriously, "I learned my lesson. I hope I **never** get on your bad side again, Koneko." with a grin of his own.

Kitty smiled at him adding, "Maybe we just might get along after all." She turned and faced Inuyasha, raising a brow, and queried seriously, "Inuyasha, must I get out my arrows again, Hm?"

Inuyasha glared at her bellowing, "You just try it!" it really grated on his nervous that this bitch wouldn't back down and let the males be the alpha like it was supposed to be.

Kagome yelled, "**Sit boy**!" Inuyasha hit the dirt so hard a rather large crater was now surrounding him.

Kitty smirked. She smiled at Kagome and said sweetly, "Thank you Kagome."

Kagome smiled nodding at Kitty. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha scolding, "Inuyasha, unless you plan on eating **a lot** of dirt, behave!"

Inuyasha looking at Kagome whining, "But Kagome..."

Koga looked at Kagome scolding Inuyasha, and laughed taunting, "Stupid mutt never learns." while shaking his head and grinning.

Kitty walked over to Koga inspecting his arms and stomach briefly. Looking up into his eyes she said softly, "I see your wounds are fully healed. I'm glad I didn't injure you any worse."

Koga nodded agreeing seriously, "Yeah me too. You are one helluva impressive fighter." while gazing into her eyes.

Kitty said, "Thank you." with a genuine smile on her face.

Koga holding her gaze raised a brow and queried, "So what are you doing now?"

Kitty looking at him evenly responded, "I'm traveling alone again, like always."

Koga gazed into her eyes questioning, "Then why are you here with my Kagome and her friends?" moving to look intimidating.

Kitty unafraid held his gaze answering, "I ran into Sango and camped with them last night. I left this morning alone. When I stopped to eat and relax a bit mutt face tracked me down then you showed up."

Koga asked dryly, "So they haven't tried to find you, huh?" he doubted seriously they'd just let her go like that. He also doubted she'd have escaped a battle with Bankotsu without a scratch on her.

Kitty stared him dead in the eye saying evenly, "I told them not to." The look in her eyes speaking volumes.

Koga still not convinced they'd stay away requested, "Why not join me then?"

Kitty laughed. She stared into his blue gaze stating annoyed, "What is with everyone? Sheesh! I won't join the mutt's friends, so they track me down again. Now **you** want me to join you? Why can't you all just understand I am better off **alone**?"

Koga narrowing his blue gaze demanded angrily, "Then why were you with **them**, when we first met?" she'd join those corpses but not him?! It was absurd!

Kitty rolled her eyes responding annoyed, "You already **know** why, or have you forgotten, wolf boy?" glaring at said wolf. Having had enough she ranted, "Look I won't go back to them, as long as they are working for **him**. I won't join mutt face! And I won't join you either wolf boy!"

Throwing her hands in the air exasperated she screamed, "Don't **any** of you get it? Now will you all just leave me the hell alone?" Turning around she walked towards her stuff gathering her weapons and stormed off again.

Sango looked at everyone, sighing heavily and suggested seriously, "We better just give her some space." eyes sad.

Kagome sighed nodding. Inuyasha stormed over to Koga getting right in his face and demanded, "Yo wolf! Who the hell are you talking about that she was with anyway?"

Koga narrowed his gaze at Inuyasha growling and retorted angrily, "Shut the hell up, mutt face!" He turned around and approached Kagome. Holding her hand in his he said sweetly, "I'm sorry my sweet Kagome, but I must leave once again."

Kagome nodded looking into his eyes and said, "Bye Koga." hoping he'd leave before a fight broke out.

Inuyasha glared at Koga growling and commanded, "Get back here and answer me, you stupid wolf!" Koga turned into his whirlwind and ran off again just as Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha hit the dirt and growled, "Kagome... Why do you keep letting that stupid wolf go?" while glaring at her.

Kagome sighed and said, "Don't be such a jerk, Inuyasha." as she walked over to Sango and sat beside her.

**Relaxation and a visitor... **

After two months of constantly telling Inuyasha and Koga she wouldn't join them, Kitty was finally able to camp in peace. She decided to make camp and soak in the hot springs. She set Hiraiku against a tree, and her katana, bow, arrows, and clothes were on the bank. She gently lowered herself into the water sighing. Her muscles were tight and sore from always dodging Inuyasha and Koga, on top of fighting demons.

She began leaning back against a rock and relaxing when she heard a familiar amused male voice drawl, "Well, well, fancy meeting you here." Having watched her as she undressed and recovering from his shock of finally finding her again, decided to make his presence known.

Kitty stiffened eyes closed, and instantly recognizing the voice and who it belonged to relaxing sighed, greeting, "Hello, Bankotsu." She'd not expected any visitors tonight and wasn't sure if she was happy to see him again or annoyed at the intrusion-yet.

Bankotsu smirking at her mockingly stated, "After all this time all you do is just say 'hello.', huh? I'm hurt Koneko." as he fully emerged from behind the trees to approach the springs.

Kitty eyes still closed, smirked herself responding, "You'll get over it." knowing he would.

Bankotsu chuckled thinking how he'd missed her saucy remarks. "To answer your question, I came here to soak and bathe same as you." Staring down at her creamy skin as he carefully undressed and entered the springs. He looked over at her with eyes full of mischief and suggested amused, "Why not come over here and greet me properly?"

Kitty sighing heavily quipped, "Not this time, thanks." She wasn't moving while her shoulders were so painfully tight.

Bankotsu chuckled teasing, "Why not?" while his gazed greedily drank in as much of her womanly figure as he could. He'd seriously missed her and was secretly pleased to have come across her again.

Kitty opened her eyes and saw him sitting in the water. She stared into his eyes and queried seriously, "Why are you here, Banky?" she knew there had to be some reason for him to seek her out.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at her asking confused, "Banky? Who the hell is **Banky**?"

Kitty eyes full of laughter gazed at him stating dryly, "You, why? You got a problem with it?" she was amused by his reaction.

Bankotsu sighed heavily locking his gaze to hers and replied sternly, "I suppose not, just as long as you **only** use it when it's just the two of **us**."

Kitty laughed, and asked seriously, "Why are you here?" once again gazing into his dreamy sapphire orbs.

Bankotsu held her gaze and replied evenly, "I already told you, I'm here to soak and bathe."

Kitty shaking her head stated evenly, "That isn't what I was asking, and you know it." staring blankly at him awaiting an answer.

Bankotsu shrugging responded, "I was out around the area, looking for information. I decided to head to the springs and found you here as well."

Kitty looking at him cautiously asked, "What kind of information?"

Bankotsu gazed into her eyes and answered, "About Naraku." waiting nervously to gauge her reaction.

Kitty gasped shock evident on her face. She queried, "I thought you all worked for him, so why would you need information about him?"

Bankotsu said seriously, "We haven't worked for him for a few weeks now after we were brought to life as flesh and blood again…"

Kitty cut him off by gasping loudly eyes wide from shock and asking softly, "Wh...What did you just say?" unable to believe her ears.

Bankotsu holding her gaze replied seriously, "I don't know why but a girl named Enju who claims to be the daughter of some old witch named Urasue, brought us back to life as flesh and blood." watching Kitty's eyes widened as the information sank in he continued, "Shortly after that, we decided not to work for Naraku anymore, **especially** after he tried to kill us by using the shikon shards to try and turn us against each other."

Kitty's eyes softened and she spoke softly, "Oh Ban, I didn't know... I'm happy for you all to be alive again," holding back tears of joy.

Bankotsu looked directly at her adding seriously, "I have also been hoping to run across you…." Her breath hitched as their gazes held for a long silent moment before he added, "Come back with us. We are now hunting Naraku down as well, and you know **damn well** we make one helluva good team."

Kitty smiling sadly informed him seriously, "You know, leaving was the hardest thing I've **ever** done. I consider **every one **of you my family. But I just couldn't stay..." she looked away sadly.

Bankotsu said seriously, "Things have changed. We no longer work for him, but are hunting him down to destroy him. We **all** want you to come back."

Smiling he said, "Jakotsu can't wait to show you how much he's improved since your last lessons. Suikotsu misses your cooking. Even Renkotsu says he misses your battles of wits." Kitty face spread into a fond smile as she thought of her friends.

Bankotsu deciding to be straight with her added, "And I just miss you... I miss our sparring sessions. Your laughter, and your smile. I worry **all the time** not because I was afraid you would die fighting, but because I was afraid I would lose you..." taking a deep breath he stared into her eyes confessing, "That you would find someone and then I'd never see you again." letting her see the truth in his eyes.

Kitty gasped in shock at his admission. Staring into the azure gaze she'd missed so much she confessed seriously, "I've missed you all as well. Even that pain in the ass Renkotsu, But mostly... I've missed you Ban. Your cute little smirk your sense of humor, our sparring sessions, and our talks." Blushing lightly she added shyly, "And your kisses."

Bankotsu chuckling leaned over and whispered sweetly, "Well babe, we will just have to fix that now won't we?"

Without giving her a chance to protest he captured her mouth in a gentle kiss, as he'd been longing to do since shortly after she left. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back greedily. **This** was what she'd been missing, these feeling he caused to flood through her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him and continued kissing her gently. She moaned leaning into the kiss. Not satisfied he changed the kiss from gentle to demanding and passionate. She continued kissing him back, matching his passion with her own, both surprising and pleasing him. A low growl of approval rumbled in his chest as his tongue dueled with hers.

This time she pulled back breaking the kiss and lightly pushed against his chest. He reluctantly let her go and they both caught their breaths. Bankotsu looked into her eyes saying huskily, "Come back to where you belong, Koneko. Come back to our new hideout with me."

Kitty smiled at him replying seriously, "Give me a few days to think it over." She was still a little out of sorts from their kiss and in no way capable of making such a decision.

Bankotsu nodding said seriously, "Fine, but until then, I will just have to stay with you." while staring into her captivating eyes. He was **not** letting go of her a second time.

Kitty laughing climbed out and quickly dressed. Bankotsu keeping his libido in control also got out and dressed. They gathered their weapons and walked back to her camp site.

**Back at Kitty's camp site:**

Bankotsu and Kitty arriving sat down by the fire and ate then talked for hours. They discussed all the times they'd spent training together, and what each of them had done in the months since she had left. After a while they decided to settle in for the night. They slept with their weapons within reach, but they were cuddled together as they slept.

**The next morning...**

Bankotsu awoke his face spreading into a smile when he felt Kitty curled into his chest. He leaned up on one elbow while on his side as he just watched her sleep. This he'd missed almost as much as their kisses, just watching her sleep and ever holding her while she slept, it made him feel almost… peaceful, that was the word **peaceful.**

After awhile Kitty woke up opening her eyes and moved her head away from his chest looking at Bankotsu-only to see **he** was looking at her. She smiled at him asking, "What's up?"

Bankotsu staring into her warm eyes replied, "Nothing." Kitty felt her smile widen.

Bankotsu leaned over briefly feathering his lips over hers before he rolled over getting up. He reached a hand down helping her up. She stretched greeting brightly, "Good morning, Ban." looking at his smiling face.

He looked into her eyes and replied seriously, "Morning, Kitty."

She smiled at him pointing out softly, "That is the first time you called me Kitty." Bankotsu looked at her and shrugged.

She leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek. She walked over to and into the water and set about catching some fish for breakfast, while Bankotsu walked around gathering some firewood. He dropped the firewood by the remains of last night's fire and started a fire. She carried the fish over to the fire and set the fish up to smoke. After the fish cooked, they sat down close to the fire and ate breakfast together.

**With Inuyasha and co:**

Everybody woke up, caught some fish then cooked the fish and ate fish for breakfast, then went around and packed up camp, and took off heading towards Kaede's.

**Back with Jakotsu and the others...**

"I wonder how much longer big brother will take?" asked Suikotsu, staring into space.

Jakotsu whined, "I sure hope he finds little sister this time. I miss her!" as he pouted.

Renkotsu looked at him and scoffed and said, "I thought you hated all women, Jakotsu?" with a brow raised questioningly.

Jakotsu stared him dead in the eye and replied seriously, "Yeah, but little sister is different. She is special... She may be a woman, but she is still after all our little sister."

Renkotsu agreed evenly, "Yeah, she's something all right." shaking his head.

Jakotsu glared at him and warned angrily, "Don't you **dare** talk bad about little sister." starting to get irate. **No way** was he gonna let **anyone** bad mouth his little sister!

Renkotsu held up his hands and replied seriously, "Wow! Chill Jakotsu, I was only agreeing with you." waving his hands to ward on Jakotsu's ire. Jakotsu smiled and nodded, sitting back down.

Suikotsu looked at the two, shaking his head and laughed. Turning serious he said, "I miss her cooking." They all agreed.

**With Kitty and Bankotsu:**

They went around packing up and left the campsite. They'd decided to hunt for shards for that day. Halfway through the day they came into the deepest part of the forest. They were looking around for any signs of the jewel or danger and enjoying the beautiful forest around them. Kitty looking at him informed Bankotsu seriously, "I sense a jewel shard heading this way."

Bankotsu grinned announcing eagerly, "Alright! Time to go to work." his eyes lit up with excitement.

Kitty looked at him laughing and exclaimed, "Well, someone is definitely excited." while smiling.

Bankotsu looked at her, grinning and replied excitedly, "You got that right, babe. Now how far away is it?" turning serious.

She looked him dead in the eye responding seriously, "Not far. It should be here any minute." Bankotsu smirked and readied his Banryu. Kitty readied her Hiraiku.

**A minute later:**

A huge ugly snake-like demon with dark gray skin appeared and started towards them, demanding, "Give me the jewel ssshardsss."

Kitty jumped into the air releasing her Hiraiku towards the demon who'd just appeared. She yelled, "Hiraiku!" The demon quickly slithered out of the path of her boomerang. The demon angrily charged towards them. Bankotsu jumped into the air spinning his blade as Kitty reclaimed her Hiraiku.

The demon lifted its head and glared at Kitty and angrily hissed "Now you die sssslayer."

Bankotsu eyed the demon with pure malice in his eyes and said seriously, "I don't think so, demon."

Then he came down out of the sky and struck the demon with his Banryu, slicing it in half. Kitty who had moved slightly away let loose a sacred arrow, purifying the demon. The shard fell onto the ground. She walked over and picked up the shard, instantly purifying it with her touch.

Bankotsu smirked and embedded his Banryu into the earth then, brought the jar out of his pocket, and then handed it to her. She smiled at him and added the shard into the bottle. Bankotsu took the jar from her hand and gently put it over her head, placing the jar around her neck.

She picked up and inspected the jar and looked at him and smiled and stated, "I see there are many extra shards in here; from the last time I checked."

Bankotsu looking into her eyes nodded and informed seriously, "After we became flesh and blood again, we took them out and decided to add the shards to the jar. We didn't want them inside us anymore. **Especially,** not after Naraku tried to use them to turn us against each other."

Kitty complimented seriously, "Wise move." No telling what would have happened if they'd continued using the shards.

Bankotsu agreed seriously, "I thought so too." Beaming proudly, he'd just had a battle small as it was. He had his girl and the jewel shards, so he was feeling pretty happy now. He looked at her and queried, "So what now, babe?"

She smiled responding, "Food." as her stomach growled causing her to blush.

He laughed stating, "You got it." As they set off. They reclaimed their weapons and walked down the path for a while until they found a safe spot to set up a temporary camp. He hunted bringing back a rabbit while she started a fire and gathered some water. They sat beside the fire and talked, while the food was cooking. After they ate, they set off again, traveling until just before sunset.

**With Inuyasha and co:**

They decide to stop and set up camp for the night. Kagome looked at Inuyasha warning, "Inuyasha if you try track her down again, she's just gonna get mad at you."

Inuyasha looked at her and while pacing retorted, "So what, she won't stand a chance against Naraku alone and we **all** know it."

Sango looking at Inuyasha mentioned, "You must **really** enjoy having a girl kick your ass then- Because that's **exactly** what she is gonna do and you know it." while sitting by the fire.

Miroku sitting next to Sango looked at Inuyasha adding wisely, "Seriously, Inuyasha, just let her cool off for a week or so. Then try actually being **nice** to her and she might just join us."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Whatever." as he sat down sulking.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, shaking their heads, and sighed heavily. Everyone spread out around the fire and settled in for the night and slept.

**With Koga:**

**  
**Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku, were sitting with the wolves back at their den. After such a long absence, Koga had decided to return to check on his den members. He looked at his two comrades and announced, "Now that we are sure everyone here is ok, we will head out again first thing tomorrow morning."

Ginta and Hakaku nodded to him saying, "Yes, Koga."

Koga nodded to them and they all settled in and slept for the night.

**With Kitty and Bankotsu:**

They had made camp for the night and had already eaten. They were sitting up talking close to the fire. Bankotsu smiled at her with warm eyes and exclaimed proudly, "We were awesome together today." boasting of their teamwork.

Kitty smiled looking at him suspiciously and questioned dryly, "You wouldn't be trying to butter me up now then, would you Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu feigned a look of pure innocence while looking in her direction and asked innocently, "Now why would I do that?"

Kitty laughed. She stared at him answering, "To try to make me more likely to return with you that is why."

Bankotsu looking directly at her informed her seriously, "Kitty, you **know** I want you to return with me. We **all** miss you like crazy. We both know we work **exceptionally** well together. Why won't you just return with me?" with genuine concern in his eyes and anxiousness.

Kitty sighed heavily grumbling exasperated, "Man, after spending the last two months **constantly** refusing to join Inuyasha and his friends or Koga and his pack, you would think I'd finally get a break."

Bankotsu looked completely shocked asking, "The mutt **and** the wolf, have been asking you to join them for two months?" Kitty nodded. Bankotsu looked her dead in the eye and questioned, "So why haven't you joined one or the other then?"

Kitty looking at him replied seriously, "Because they are **both** arrogant, rude, pushy males with **zero** respect for women." crossing her arms over her generous chest.

Bankotsu laughed and evenly, "Is that all?" while gazing into her warm caramel eyes, hoping it wasn't.

Kitty gazed into his striking blue eyes and answered, "No... I refused to join them because I couldn't get you and the others out of my head. I couldn't stop wondering how all of you were doing... I doubt highly, they would be happy if they knew that. So instead I've been trying like hell to just stay away from **everyone.**"

Bankotsu arms crossed in front of his chest smirked and questioned smugly, "So you couldn't forget me, huh?" Kitty shook her head. Bankotsu uncrossed his arms looking directly into her eyes and confessed softly, "I couldn't forget about you either. I have tried like hell, but every time I turn around you are **always** on my mind."

Kitty smiled. "Nice to know I'm not the only one who couldn't forget." She looked him dead in the eye and queried seriously, "**If** I return, what happens then?"

Bankotsu held her gaze answering seriously, "**When** you return, we will carry on like you never left."

Kitty's face melted into a smile. She asked dryly, "When, huh?" Bankotsu smiled at her nodding. He had no doubt she'd go back with him. Kitty quirked a brow, questioning seriously, "What makes you so sure I will?"

Bankotsu smirked answering smugly, "Because I can be **very** persuasive." with determination in his eyes. He moved over beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. He proceeded to kiss her gently. She kissed him back, just as gently then simultaneously broke the kiss.

He smiled at her looking into her eyes which he noted had softened just a bit. She smiled at him informing him, "You are gonna have to do better than that."

He grinned and kissed her fiercely. She kissed him back just as fiercely. After a few minutes they broke the kiss together again.

She smiled at him. "That's better." He laughed standing up. He held out a hand and helped her to her feet. They hugged each other and stepped back.

She looked into his intense gaze with a determined one of her own declaring seriously, "I need time to think about this. I'm used to being alone. I miss everyone so much, but I feel I am better off alone. I'm just so damn confused right now."

He sighed heavily nodding. She warned him sternly, "So you're just gonna have to give me time, Banky." with laughter in her eyes. He involuntarily cringed at the name 'Banky'

She noticed this and threw her head back laughing. "What's so funny?" He demanded scowling at her.

She laughed responding, "The way you reacted to that name." while gazing at him.

He looked at her with eyes full of mischief saying, "Oh yeah?" She grinned nodding. He smirked, picking her up bride style before she could even react. She squealed. He laughed looking at her and taunted, "Not laughing now, are ya?"

She threw her head back, laughing again. He laid her down gently on the ground, straddling her hips, and began tickling her. She laughed even harder yelling, "Stop it!"

He demanded seriously, "Not until you promise **not** to call me that again." She looked at him with laughter in her eyes then shook her head no. He continued tickling her mercilessly.

After a while she yelled, "Okay! Okay! I give!" she'd surrender to his merciless tickling. He smiled in satisfaction nodding, and stopped tickling her. He moved to sit beside her and she sat up. He smiled at her with warm eyes. Smiling at him she suggested, "How about, I just call you Bank then?"

He nodded, responding seriously, "That I can live with, **anything** but Banky." He shivered as he said 'Banky'

She laughed nodding. Looking at him she informed smugly, "I was only calling you that, to tease you anyway."

Looking at her he sighed heavily saying relieved, "Thank goodness." They both laughed together. He looked directly at her and confirmed seriously, "I may not like it. But I do understand that you need time."

She nodded saying, "Thank you."

He nodded. They returned to the fire and stretched out beside it settling in to sleep for the night nestled in each other's arms.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter three please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	4. Jealousies and Lovers At Last

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Scene change:**

**Chapter 4:**

**  
The next morning...**

Kitty awoke to find Bankotsu was already awake and had caught and cooked some fish. She yawned stretching. Bankotsu noticed she was awake and drawled, amused, "It's about time sleepy head." while looking at her with eyes full of laughter.

She smiled at him sweetly and replied, "Good morning to you too Ban." walking over to join him. He smiled at her handing her some of the cooked fish which she gratefully accepted. They sat together eating. Afterwards they decided to spar for a bit. They gathered their weapons and walked off to an open field.

**At the hide out:**

Jakotsu pacing worriedly looked at the others and asked, "I wonder **what's** taking big brother so long?"

Suikotsu looked at him soothing, "I'm sure he will be back anytime now."

Renkotsu shook his head saying, "Come on guys, we better go catch us some fish if we intend to eat." They all nodded and went over to catch fish. They cooked them over the fire ate. Suikotsu went out on patrol around the area.

**With Kouga:**

Koga, Ginta, and Hakaku were getting ready to head out again to search for Naraku. Ginta looked at Kouga saying, "Hey Koga, you aren't gonna try to hunt down Koneko again are you?" slightly nervous.

Koga looked at Ginta informing determinedly, "Damn right I am." with determination clear in his eyes.

Hakaku looked at Koga and questioned, "But what if she gets mad at you again?"

Koga looked from one to the other and scoffing decreed determinedly, "Sooner or later she will **have** to give in and join us. We just have to find her first."

Hakaku and Ginta exchanged a knowing look then both sighed heavily before following after their stubborn leader.

Koga thought, _"Hopefully this time when I find that stubborn woman, she will __**finally **__give in and join me. She is strong and a good fighter as well. Not to mention beautiful."_

An idea popped into his head_. "It's obvious by now that Kagome is determined to stay with that wretched half breed no matter what happens. So maybe I will just make Koneko my woman. After all she's beautiful, strong, smart, a good warrior, and she can see the shards of the jewel too. Yes... I will make her my woman."  
__**  
**_Koga pleased with his decision and eager to find his woman grinned ordering his men to move out. The three wolves set off to begin the search once again.

**With Inuyasha and co:**

Kagome looked around, not seeing any sign of Inuyasha she sighed relieved and whispered, "Now is my chance." She ran towards the well only to meet face to face with an irate hanyou who had landed in front of her.

"Just where the hell, do you think you're going?" Inuyasha eyes narrowing at the school girl demanded.

Kagome replied seriously, "Inuyasha, I have to go to my time and restock my supplies. I need more bandages. Plus I have a test coming up."

Inuyasha demanded angrily, "You are staying right **here!** Back to Kaede's with you, wench." as he reached towards her.

Kagome dodging his grab yelled, "**Sit boy**!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground groaning. Kagome ran past him and jumped into the well, yelling, "I will be back in two days. Now, **sit boy**!"

Inuyasha getting out of the crater just long enough to get sat again. Sango walked up looking at him and said, "Let her go Inuyasha. It's only for two days." Inuyasha scoffed, before running and jumping into a tree to pout. Sango sighed shaking her head.

**Back with Kitty and Bankotsu:**

They were still in the middle of sparring. They'd disarmed each other and were doing hand to hand combat, both thoroughly enjoying every minute of it.

Bankotsu threw a punch, which she quickly ducked. She jumped in the air, and aimed a heel kick towards him. He dodged out of the way of her kick, grabbing her leg, and swung her back up into the air.

She landed and just as he was moving in with a kick of his own, she quickly back flipped away from him. She landed on her feet, and they stared at each other a moment. Bankotsu suggested seriously, "Well, it looks like it'll be a draw today. Do you feel that?"

Kitty answered, "Yeah, a group of demons are heading directly for us." staring into his cobalt eyes. He quickly reached over grabbing his Banryu, and readied himself for battle. She at the same time unsheathed her katana replacing her bow and arrows on her back, and readied her Hiraiku for an attack. She informed Bankotsu seriously, "I sense several jewel shards coming." Bankotsu nodded.

They stood back to back, preparing to fight the demons. Five big snake-like demons attacked them directly. Kitty released her Hiraiku hitting one, cutting its head off and killing it. She reclaimed her Hiraiku, and used it to block the attack of the second demon. Bankotsu quickly swung his Banryu chopping the demon's head off. Kitty said, "Thanks." and Bankotsu nodded.

Bankotsu sliced his Banryu at two more demons, killing them. He suddenly grabbed Kitty who startled, by the waist and leapt really high into the air avoiding the strike of the fifth demon. Bankotsu landed, letting Kitty go. He readied himself for the next strike. Kitty set her Hiraiku down, and tried to catch her breath. Bankotsu glanced at Kitty making sure she was okay.

The fifth demon struck at Bankotsu. Bankotsu jumped out of the way and swinging his Banryu down sliced the demon in half. Bankotsu began walking towards Kitty smiling, not realizing there were other demons ready to attack him from behind him.

Kitty looked over to insure Bankotsu was okay. Having spotted the demons she quickly drew her bow, and notched an arrow. She released the arrow instantly followed by a second and destroyed both demons.

Bankotsu seeing two sacred arrows fly right towards him stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened even more as the arrows missed him; he whipped around just in time to see a demon killed by the purifying arrow.

Kitty ran over to Bankotsu, informing between breaths, "There were two more. They decided to wait until you dropped your guard."

Bankotsu nodded saying, "Thanks." Kitty nodded. She walked over to the piles of demon remains, and extracted the three jewel shards. Bankotsu walked up behind her. He queried, "Found 'em, huh?"

Kitty turned to look at him and nodded pulling out the jar. She opened it adding them to the jar.

Bankotsu noticing she was tired by the way her breathing was labored and her eyes closed, even though he could tell she was trying to hide it. He demanded seriously, "Let's call it a day." and began to walk off.

Kitty opened her mouth to object, "But..."

Bankotsu turned around looking into her eyes and cut her off saying, "We've had quite a workout today, followed by a battle. After all that I think we have earned a break. Don't you?" Kitty nodded. Bankotsu acknowledged her, "Good, let's go." staring at her again expecting her to follow his orders.

Kitty seeing his stubborn tilt of his chin and knowing better then to argue at the moment sighed in defeat. She agreed, "Okay." Bankotsu nodded hefting his Banryu onto his shoulder. She put her bow away, and grabbed up her Hiraiku. They both walked back to their camp.

**With Koga's group:**

Koga was running along, when he sniffed deeply and came across Kitty's scent and that of another male. He scowled growling angrily as he thought, _"Damn it! Who is this male I smell around __**my**__ woman? He'd better not try anything!" _his fists clenched angrily as he increased his speed.

**With Bankotsu:**

Kitty and Bankotsu returned to their camp and decided to sit back and relax, keeping their weapons easily reachable just in case. Bankotsu had his back against a tree with his arms crossed behind his head and was watching Kitty as she busied herself preparing the stew.

"_What is it about this woman? Sure she's beautiful, strong, and smart. But why can't I seem to keep my eyes off her?" _Bankotsu wondered watching her hips sway enticingly, as she walked. Without thinking about it his tongue slid across his lips. It was something he did when excited.

"_Damn, she sure has a nice, firm ass and her legs... I sure would like to have those luscious legs wrapped around my hips. Her lips are so soft and full..."_ His eyes shot wide open. He was shocked at his lustful thoughts. He sat up straight shaking his head trying to clear it, knowing damn well if she caught onto his dirty mind she'd skin him. He muttered under his breath, "Damn. I guess this is what I get for going without a woman for so long."

Kitty looked over at him noticing his thoughtful gaze then turned back to the food. Seeing it was done she filled a bowel taking it over to Bankotsu. Bankotsu accepted the bowel with a smile. Kitty smiled back and served herself a bowel.

She sat down across the fire. Looking at him she inquired, "So, what were you so deep in thought about a moment ago?"

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he almost choked on his food. He cleared his throat asking, "What do you mean?" hoping she didn't figure out exactly what he'd been thinking about.

Kitty hid a smile. She replied, "Just before the food finished, you were deep in thought about something. I'm curious about what it was." Relief flooded through him on the inside. On the outside Bankotsu looked away embarrassed starting to blush and mumbled, "Nothing." then continued eating.

Kitty shrugged saying, "Okay." and went back to eating. The two of them finished eating in silence. After they finished eating, Kitty stood up walking off. Bankotsu's eyes were drawn to her and he began watching her again. She looked back noticing him watching her. She looked at him questioning, "Is something really so fascinating about me, that you have to keep staring at me?"

Bankotsu's eyes held mirth and he smirked retorting cockily, "Maybe I just enjoy watching you." Kitty rolled her eyes gathering some water and began scrubbing her clothes.

Bankotsu deciding to have his cleaned as well, stood to his feet taking off his top and threw it at her. He declared, "Here, wash this while you're at it." She turned around to tell him what to do with his shirt, but once her eyes landed on his bare muscular chest she was speechless.

Having seen her reaction to his topless appearance he smirked at her. She blushed at being caught staring at his physic turned back around and began scrubbing his shirt. Shaking his head grinning he moved back over to his spot by the tree.

When she was finished, Bankotsu was napping under the tree. She walked over to him and threw his shirt in his face yelling, "Next time wash your own damn shirt!" eyes blazing she stormed off to sit under a different tree. Bankotsu scowled at her as she walked away. Looked down at his wet chest and began chuckling. Damn but he liked her feisty side.

Kitty sensed something and drew her bow, notching an arrow, as she walked off a little way. Wondering what was up Bankotsu stood up grabbing his Banryu and followed her.

**Soon after:**

Kitty cautiously walked to a clearing. She felt the wind pick up and sensed two jewel shards heading toward her rather quickly. Knowing it had to be that annoying wolf prince she sighed muttering under her breath, "Great, just what I **don't **need another arrogant male." Just as she had finished Koga's whirlwind appeared.

Koga stormed over to her staring into her eyes and demanded, "What the **hell** are you doing near another male?" his blue eyes were dangerously lit with anger.

Kitty annoyed narrowed her own gaze at him demanding, "**Excuse me**? Since when is it **anyone's** business but my own what I do?" glaring right back at him with her hands on her hips.

Koga retorted, "Since I decided to make you **my** woman." crossing his arms over his powerful chest staring her down.

Kitty feeling her temper rise rapidly fumed, "You can't just decide to make me your woman, asshole! **I'm** the **only** person who can decide who I want to be with. It sure as hell **won't** be with an arrogant bossy male who thinks he owns the world, demon or human. You got that?" staring the wolf down unafraid.

Koga glaring at her growled, "**Wrong**! **You are my woman**! Now who the hell was that male?" as he took a threatening step towards her.

Kitty narrowing her eyes ordered, "Last warning wolf boy. I am **no one's** woman. **Not** **yours** **or anyone's!** Now, **back off**!" She aimed her arrow towards Koga.

Koga sniffing deeply glaring harder at her, and growled, "Now the damn mutt is on his way."

Less than a minute later Inuyasha showed up looking pissed as hell eyes filled with determination and demanded, "You **are** coming with us this time, Koneko." as he approached the woman in question.

Kitty glared at Inuyasha, scoffed, and retorted, "I don't think so, mutt face. You and wolf boy can both leave me the hell alone."

Bankotsu having decided to stay hidden as he watched her encounter with Koga, now decided to make his presence know and walked out holding his Banryu over his shoulder. He inspected all the new comers and informed them, "Hey, you're all here now. Good, then we can make this official."

Walking up behind Kitty he deliberately wrapped an arm around her waist possessively, looking from Inuyasha, to Koga and the others, then back to Inuyasha and Koga. Looking Koga directly in the eyes he continued, "Koneko is with me and my brothers. So since that has been settled now..."

Inuyasha became angry glaring harder at Kitty and demanded, "Is that true? Have you allied with those murdering bastards?"

Kitty glaring from Inuyasha to Koga and back again, responded, "One: even mercenaries are still humans and have feelings. Two: they are my **friends.** and three: I haven't decided a damn thing yet." She turned around and glared at Bankotsu for the last part, removing his arm and moving away from him.

Koga became outraged and yelled, "No way in hell! **My** woman is **not** with those bastards!" clenching his fists so tight his claws drew blood.

Kitty glared at Koga and yelled, "I am **not** your woman, wolf breath!" Bankotsu highly amused by the sight of **his** fiery tempered woman tearing into the wolf chuckled. Inuyasha also amused snickered.

Sango looked at Kitty with pleading eyes and insisted, "Koneko, please tell me you're not really considering joining Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu scowled at the female ninja fuming. How **dare** they try to convince his Kitty to not ally with him. Bankotsu growled storming over to Kitty and said, "First of all **my **woman is staying with me- period." Facing the others he said secondly, "You can all kiss off!"

Kitty recovering from her shocked growled glaring at the mercenary, "I'm not **your** woman either I am **no one's** woman, so back off!"

Bankotsu snapped, "You are! I claimed you and you **are** mine! **I'm** the one you've been kissing in the hot springs!"

Koga growled low sending death glares at the couple after hearing this. Kitty glared at Bankotsu and hissed, "A few kisses in the water, doesn't make me your woman!"

Bankotsu demanded red in the face from anger, "What about the fact that **you've** been sleeping in **my** bed! In my **arms** and I haven't asked for **anything **in return?! Do you think I'd let just any woman share my bed without demanding something in return?"

Koga hearing this snarled, "Is that true Koneko?" glaring at her praying she denied it.

Kitty turned bright red from both embarrassment and anger clenching her jaw as she looked away from the irate mercenary answering, "Yes." as she stepped away to put distance between her and the man who'd just blurted out her private business.

Koga infuriated growled launching at the mercenary snarling, "You bastard!" as he tackled the man causing them both to go to the ground in a heap.

Oblivious to the fuming woman storming away Bankotsu and Koga began trading punches as they rolled around on the ground. Koga snarled, "Filthy bastard how **dare** you taint **my** woman's bed?!" as he punched Bankotsu's jaw.

Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha stood there shaking their heads. Sango looked at Kagome saying, "I'll go bring her back." before running over to grab Hiraikotsu before jogging after her friend.

Rolling back on top Bankotsu snapped, "She's **my** woman and it was **my** bed! How **dare you** try to claim **my girl**?!" as his fist cracked Koga's ribs before the other one split Koga's lip wide open.

Inuyasha seeing Sango run off after her friend, sighed and walked over barking, "Break it the hell up already!"

**With Kitty:**

After grabbing her Hiraiku she'd stormed away fuming silently, _"How __**dare**__ he shout that out for everyone to hear?! Who the hell does he think he is, trying to claim me like a damn piece of property?" _her hand holding the gigantic boomerang began to ache. The fist by her side was clenched so tight it was white.

She continued storming off into the woods just begging for a demon to attack her so she could take out her anger.

Sango ran up beside her, saying softly, "Come back Koneko."

Kitty whirled around glaring at her as she snapped, "Like I'd go back to that?!" pointing back towards the camp.

Sango sighed, "We need you Koneko." staring into her friend's eyes.

Koneko huffed grumbling, "Those two idiots have likely tried to kill each other by now." shaking her head.

Sango smiled, "Not quiet yet, but they've been rolling on the ground a bit."

Kitty sighed rolling her eyes. "Figures." she stared at her friend.

Sango pleaded, "We can't do this without you Koneko.** I** need you to help me avenge out village." She **really** didn't want her friend leaving on her own again, especially not because of some pig headed men.

Kitty wavered saying, "I don't know Say…I can't deal with those idiots fighting over who can claim me. I'm not a stupid chew toy!"

Sango smirked, "I know you're not, so kick their asses and set them straight."

They laughed together. Kitty sighed, "Fine. Let's go save those idiots before they really do kill each other."

Sango grinned saying, "Let's go kick some asses." Kitty grinned and they walked back toward the camp.

**Back with the others:**

Koga and Bankotsu were both pretty dirty and beat up but the fight had broken up. Kitty and Sango returned. Miroku spoke, "Glad to see you've returned." smiling at the women.

Koga looking over said gruffly, "Now she can leave with me."

Bankotsu argued, "Like hell wolf! She's going with me!" as he stood between the wolf and **his** Kitty.

Having had enough, with eyes full of determination and face clearly pissed, Koneko crossed her arms in front of her chest and stood with her feet braced shoulder width apart, looked from one person to the next as she responded, "I haven't decided a damn thing yet, so you can **all** just back the hell off!" she growled, "I may just stay on my own, just so I wouldn't have to deal with this shit." She sighed heavily continuing, "It appears to me that we **all** have the same damn goal- To destroy Naraku!"

Inuyasha yelled angrily, "Not Bankotsu. He works for the bastard. So does his team!"

Kitty glaring at Inuyasha said evenly, "Not anymore." Everyone but Bankotsu and Kitty gasped loudly with disbelief and shock written across their faces.

Inuyasha stared her dead in the eye and demanded, "What the fuck do you mean- 'not anymore'?"

Bankotsu added seriously, "Just what she said, mutt. We don't work for him anymore. Since he tried to kill us, plus we are now humans again." Smirking as he watched their jaws drop.

Everyone gasped again. Koga glared at him demanding, "What do you mean humans again?"

Bankotsu scowled at him sneered, "Just what I said, wolf boy. We were brought back to life by some girl named Enju."

Kitty relaxed her stance adding seriously, "That's why we've spent the last two days collecting the shards together."

Inuyasha glared at her and fumed, "I don't like it! How the hell can **you trust** him so blindly?"clearly thinking she must have lost her mind.

Kitty holding his gaze replied evenly, "Because Bankotsu saved my life more than once already, when he didn't have to." Bankotsu smirked, nodding smugly.

Kitty continued, "I am no fool. I know when someone is lying to me. As I have said, I haven't made **any** decision of what to do about that bastard Naraku yet, but one thing **is** clear- We all want to kill his ass, so why not all join together to destroy him?"

Everyone's jaws dropped at that little suggestion. No one could believe it had even been brought up.

Koga looked at her eyes hard and scoffed, "You can't be serious? **Me** work with mutt face and the zombie? Never happen!" nearing hysterics that she'd suggest such a ludicrous idea.

Inuyasha glared from the wolf to the mercenary and the woman before yelling, "**No way** am I working, with that mangy ass wolf, and zombie." shoving his arms into the flowing sleeves of his haori staring at the defiant bitch who had dared to bring it up.

Kitty glaring at them both just as venomously, replied deadly serious, "He is **not** a zombie, and I am dead serious!" she was pissed they kept insulting Bankotsu after all he'd saved her life twice, and been kind to her. They were friends, even though she was still **pissed** about his big mouth and pushy attempt to **'claim'** her.

Kitty not budging her stance and increasing her glare, continued, "This way **everyone **gets what they want- Me as an ally." adding logically, "As well as many others. **Plus,** we will be guaranteed to destroy Naraku with all our forces combined." She stood there allowing her words to sink in.

Bankotsu thought it over a moment then looked from one person to the next and acknowledged seriously, "Ya know, I hate to admit it, but Koneko actually has a good point."

Sango after thinking it over added, "She's right, with all our forces combined, there is **no way **Naraku would survive."

Miroku thought it over and agreed. Kagome thought it over gazed into Inuyasha's furious golden orbs informing him, "Inuyasha, they have a valid point. Both Koga's group and ours have asked her for two months solid to join up. This way everyone would be allies together."

Inuyasha scowled barking, "How the hell do we know we can trust them? They have tried to kill us in the past and have spent their lives killing innocent people? How do we know they won't try to kill us in our sleep?"

Kitty staring him dead in the eye volunteered dead seriously, "I will take full responsibility for their actions."

Inuyasha held her gaze. "You realize if they turn on us, I **will** kill you, right?"

Kitty nodded adding, "And it is the only way I will join **anybody's** group, only if we **all** work together." with determination clearly written in her stance and eyes.

Koga thought it over weighing the options, and said, "I want my woman on my team. If this is the only way, then I'll just have to deal with the mutt and zombie."

Inuyasha realizing he was out numbered agreed, "Fine whatever. But if they try anything, you die." he pointed at Koneko while saying the last part.

Bankotsu looked Inuyasha dead in the eye and informed him seriously, "Don't worry, mutt, I would **never **allow Koneko to be put into danger." She wasn't just his woman she was a valued member of his band, and no one messed with his band without answering to him for it!

Koneko looking from one person to another and back again throughout the groups, informed everyone, "Good, its final then. We will **all **work together and destroy Naraku. And I mean **together**, **all **decisions **will** be made together like a team should." eyes hard and deadly serious.

Everyone nodded. Bankotsu walked over to Koneko. He looked right at her complimenting, impressed, "Gotta hand it to you babe. I **never** would have thought of that." He doubted much any of the others would have either.

She glared at Bankotsu snapping, "**Don't** call me babe, you arrogant pig." She stormed off towards the girls. Bankotsu glared after her, and hid a smile. Koga chuckled and Bankotsu whirled around glaring angrily at him. Inuyasha snickered and Bankotsu turned around and glared at him as well.

Kitty walked over sitting down by Sango beside the fire. She looked at Sango saying, "At least everyone should be semi-happy now. We will all work together. Also, you and I can now spend more time getting to know each other again." while smiling.

Kitty truly had missed her best friend over the years and was grateful to find her alive and well. She only hoped they would all remain alive. She couldn't shake the foreboding feeling she was endangering them all and it didn't sit well with her, but she knew their joining forces could have a serious impact, if being around her didn't get them all killed first. Sighing she stared into the fire.

Sango looking at her smiled adding, "Yeah, but those three males will be butting heads soon enough."

Kitty thought it over, nodding and informed Sango, "Yeah, the whole alpha thing. Oh well, I guess that just means we three girls will have to knock some sense into them, huh?" winking at her. Sango laughed nodding. She had no doubt between the three of the Kitty Kagome and she could keep the males from killing each other.

Kagome spotting the bottle around Kitty's neck looked into Kitty's eyes and questioned, "Koneko, are those jewel shards around your neck?"

Kitty nodded at her responding proudly, "Yup. Bankotsu and I have collected quite a few since we first met."

Kagome quirking a brow asked curiously, "How many are there?" From what she could see the girl had quite a number of them.

Kitty counted them off on her fingers and replied, "Hm, let's see. Well, we collected four in the last couple days. Add those to the five I originally had... and the fact that Bankotsu and the others put their shards in when they became human again. It should be fifteen, or somewhere in there." she shrugged.

Sango and Kagome both gasped loudly with shock clearly written across their faces. Kagome exclaimed, "That means you have a third or more of the jewel!" But how was that possible, they'd been searching everywhere and feared Naraku must have had them.

Kitty nodded staring into her soft brown eyes and said, "That's why they **always** stay around my neck." **No way** was she letting that dirty conniving bastard who'd murdered both her villages get his grimy paws on them!

Inuyasha hearing this, eyes wide in shock ran over to Kitty demanding, "Let me see." Kitty looked at him then shrugging opened the bottle, dumping the shards into her hands while concentrating her powers and fused them together. She opened her hands and putting the shards back into the jar replaced the lid. She held the shards up for Inuyasha and the others to see.

Bankotsu had his eyes firmly on Kitty. He strolled over, flashing his signature sexy smirk, and informed her, "Naraku will come for us for certain since we now have so many." excitement clear in his dazzling blue orbs.

Inuyasha glared at Kitty demanding, "Hand the shards to Kagome. She should keep them because she can purify them." Bankotsu balled his fist about to lay into Inuyasha when Kagome spoke up.

Kagome facing Inuyasha and argued, "Maybe so, but even I can't fuse them like she just did. I think Kitty should hold onto her part of the jewel." It only made sense after all; If she had all their shards on her and got kidnapped again she'd be in a heap of trouble.

Bankotsu staring at Inuyasha added, "I agree. This way, if one gets attacked or the shards are taken, we aren't left empty handed." Everyone but Inuyasha agreed.

Koga looked at the group mentioning, "I will need to inform Ginta and Hakaku of our truce."

Bankotsu nodded adding, "I need to return to my brothers and inform them of our alliances as well." He looked at Kitty stating, "And you need to return with me, so they will know you are indeed safe. Jakotsu would skin me alive if you didn't." with seriousness clearly written across his face and in his eyes.

Kitty looked at Bankotsu eyes shining with happiness at the thought of seeing her family again laughed suggesting, "Very well, we can set out at daylight, then meet up with the others in a few days." Bankotsu smiled since he wouldn't be forced to drag her back kicking and screaming and nodded.

Koga stormed over to Bankotsu angrily and yelled, "No way is **my** woman going off alone with you!" He was glaring hatefully at Bankotsu.

Kitty turned glaring at Koga and fumed, "I am **no one's **woman, wolf boy. Get that through your head already, sheesh!" Bankotsu and Inuyasha laughed. Kouga whirled around glaring at them.

Kitty and the girls settled in for the night as did the guys and everyone rested. Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Koga were on alert in case of any surprises.

**The next morning:**

Koga woke up then ate and set off towards his comrades. Kitty and Bankotsu woke up then ate and gathered their weapons setting off towards the hideout.

**With Kitty and Bankotsu:**

Bankotsu walked closely with Kitty just a step behind. Kitty looked at him and queried, "How much further till we reach the hideout?"

Bankotsu replied, "Should be sometime tomorrow afternoon." Kitty nodded. Bankotsu stopped and turning to face her questioned, "So, since you are 'no man's woman' why not settle down with wolf boy?" somewhat bitterly.

Kitty stopped held his gaze and sighed heavily. "Must we go through this again? I don't want to settle down with some stinky wolf who thinks he owns everything in sight." Bankotsu smirked.

Kitty added, "And you can just wipe that smirk off your face, Bankotsu, because I am **not** settling down with a cocky, self assured leader either. You may be a great kisser mister, but you have a **long** way to go in the romance department." crossing her arms over her chest.

Bankotsu stopped smirking, and scowled, responding, "**If** I wanted to romance a woman, I could." He added arrogantly, "I've had women swoon at just a smile from me."

Kitty rolled her eyes saying, "Sure, whatever." Not wanting to hear about his past conquests. She began walking away.

Bankotsu glared at her back informing her, "I have too, and I will prove it to you. We will find a village to stop at tonight, and I will show you." It stung his pride that she didn't believe him.

Kitty rolled her eyes responding, "Whatever you say, Bank." seriously she didn't care either way, nope she wasn't gonna let this get her down.

He scowled, leading her to the nearest village. They arrived at the inn and walked over to the Innkeeper. Bankotsu looked at the man ordering, "We want a room for the night."

Kitty corrected Bankotsu glaring hotly at him, "He means two rooms."

The Innkeeper charged twenty five Ryou and Kitty handed the money to him. She looked at saying, "Keep yours for your sake."

He nodded and grinned. He and Kitty were shown their rooms. They walked in setting their belongings aside along the wall and walked back out closing the rooms behind them then went to the tavern.

They sat at an empty table and Kitty ordered some food. Bankotsu followed suit but also asked for a jug of sake'. Kitty rolled her eyes. Bankotsu started flirting with the wenches when they brought the food.

After eating, Kitty decided to dance so she stood up and walked onto the dance floor. A man walked up to Kitty, and danced with her for a while. Bankotsu sat there drinking his sake after the wenches left to tend other costumers. He was glaring at the man who was dancing with Kitty.

She smiled at the man and continued to dance. He kept flirting with her, and she kept smiling at him. Bankotsu, having finally gotten fed up with watching them flirt back and forth, walked over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. The man not wanting to be interrupted pulled Kitty closer to and continued dancing. Bankotsu glared after him.

When the dance was finished, Kitty smiled thanking the man for the dance. Bankotsu who was standing close to them glowering at the pair reached out and took her by the hand, then dragged her back over to the table. They sat down and he stared at her, anger flashing in his eyes as he demanded, "What the hell was all that about?"

Kitty looked at him shrugging and replied, "I was just dancing and having some fun. It beats sitting here watching you drink sake." He scowled. The wenches walked over again and began flirting with Bankotsu. He of course flirted back.

Having had enough of watching them flirt, Kitty rolled her eyes and stood up again. Bankotsu noticed her getting up and stopped flirting. He looked at her demanding, "Where are you going?"

Kitty turned around looking at him and retorted, "Out for a stroll. Stay here and drink your sake'." as she glared at the woman climbing all over Bankotsu. She spun on her heel and stormed out the door. No way in hell would she sit there continuing to watch him flirt with those hussies!

Bankotsu watched her walk out the door. He went back to his sake and the woman who was now sitting in his lap. She started kissing his jaw. He captured her mouth in a fierce kiss that she eagerly returned.

Kitty walked along outside enjoying the peaceful night air. The man she'd been dancing with spotted her. He walked up greeting her, "Hello again, beautiful." with a dashing smile.

She turned around recognizing him and smiled replying, "Hello yourself. Thanks again for the dance." with her eyes softened.

He nodded and inquired, "Care to give it another go?" Kitty smiling at him nodded. They walked back inside and began dancing again. He started to hold Kitty very close. He looked her in the eyes whispering, "You are such a divine dancer." Kitty blushed. He queried, "What brings such a lovely woman like you to a place like this? Where is your husband that he left such a beauty all alone?"

She blushed again staring into his eyes and informed him, "I'm not married."

The man clearly shocked responded, "A beauty such as you is alone? No husband? Now that's just not right. A beauty such as you should be treasured and guarded at all times." as he brazenly moved some bangs out of her face.

Kitty smiled saying, "Naw, not really." as she blushed at his touch and the fact that he was flirting with her.

The man insisted, "Yes really. Now if you were **my** wife, I would **never** leave you unprotected."

Bankotsu having spotted them dancing again became angry and stormed over tapping the guy on the shoulder which caused the guy to turn around. Bankotsu glared at him demanding, "Hey pal, Find your **own **woman and leave **mine** alone." He hauled back his fist and punched the guy square in the nose. The man released his hold on Kitty due to shock and fell to the ground from the force of the punch.

Kitty glared at Bankotsu warning, "Don't you start with me." She turned her attention to her dancing partner bending over the guy on the floor. Looking into his eyes with concerned ones she queried, "Are you alright?"

He nodded responding while rubbing his sore nose, "Yes, but your boyfriend sure is mean."

Kitty coolly replied, "He is **not** my boyfriend, just a friend. I'm sorry he hit you." Bankotsu scoffed, "I'm not." Kitty glared at Bankotsu shutting him up then turned back to her dance partner.

They guy smiled saying, "It's alright." Bankotsu glared back at her. Both were clearly angry with one another.

Kitty looked back at the guy on the floor and helped him to his feet. After getting up, he lifted her hand to his mouth kissing it and said while looking into her eyes, "Some other time, sweet one."

Kitty blushed flattered. Bankotsu became angrier and punched the guy in the face, yelling, "Last warning pal, find your own woman, and stay the hell away from mine!" He reached out grabbing Kitty's hand, and yanked her behind him out of the tavern, up towards his room without giving her a chance to protest.

**Inside the room:**

After lightly shoving her inside ahead of him and stepping trough his self he turned around closing the door and yanked her to his chest. She shoved him off and saying, "You're drunk, Bankotsu!"

He looked at her replying, "No I'm not. I know my limit, and I am nowhere near it yet." seriousness clearly visible in his stormy blue eyes.

Kitty crossed her arms in front of her chest glaring at him and demanded, "What the hell was all that about at the tavern?"

Bankotsu glared at her replying angrily, "He was making moves on you and you let him. I didn't like it, so I stopped it. It's as simple as that."

Kitty yelled angrily, "You had **no **right! Maybe I liked the guy did you ever think of that?"

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes arguing, "I have **every** right! You liked him? What the hell do you mean you liked him? He was trying to get you in bed with him, damn it." his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Kitty glared at Bankotsu with her hands on her hips and retorted, "Maybe I was too? Did you ever consider that? And what do you mean you have **every** right? You have **no** right to interfere in my social life!" she roared.

Bankotsu fumed, "I have **every** right! You're part of my band now, and I have final say on **everything**! And what the hell do you mean you were trying to get him into bed?" he roared losing what little control he'd had on his temper.

Eyes narrowed dangerously Bankotsu advanced on Kitty yelling, "If you want to bed someone so damn bad, than bed me!"

Kitty gasping in shock narrowed her eyes dangerously and said, "I said **maybe**! I didn't say I was. Why would I bed you anyway? Don't you think it would be a little crowded with your concubine from downstairs?"

Bankotsu shrugging replied, "So what?" like she had any say in his sex life. **She's** the one who said she was **no one's** woman so why should she care?

Kitty slapped him angrily glaring at him and snapped, "I am **not** that kind of girl, you asshole."

Bankotsu pinned her arms to her sides getting right into her face and informed her through clenched teeth, "You don't know what kind of girl you are, because you haven't ever done anything yet."

She freed a hand to slap him angrily again, yelling, "How **dare** you?" She shoved him off running out the door into her room, flinging herself on her bed, and cried herself to sleep.

**With Bankotsu"**

After watching her run out of the room Bankotsu sat down on his bed, holding his face in his hands, and shaking his head.

He sat there hanging his head as he thought, "_Aw man! Smooth one Ban, you ass. Now she __**really**__ isn't gonna want to ever speak to you again, idiot. Why can't you control your temper? __**Why**__ did I lose my temper anyways? It's not like I was jealous or anything...was I? I know I sure as hell didn't like that asshole making moves on her and she was too damn naive to even realize it" _He sighed heavily mumbling, "Damn it, I need more sake."

Bankotsu stood up and walked out of his room. He went back to the tavern ordering for more sake to be brought to his room, and returned there.

**About 10 minutes later:**

The sake' was delivered to his room accompanied by one of the wenches from the tavern. Bankotsu walked over opening the door then reached for the sake' and immediately started drinking it while walking back over to his bed.

The wench boldly strode in over to him and started climbing into his lap, kissing him. He set the bottle down and kissed her back. He laid her back on the bed rolling her under him and started fondling her overlarge breasts.

He was just about to pull her kimono hem up when a picture of Kitty popped into his head. She was angry and hurt when he looked at her face. He thought, _**"**__What the hell? Why can't I get that damn wench out of my head even when I am here about to take another woman, she is still in my head." _He mentally growled._  
__**  
**_Looking down at the woman he was about to take, he thought about Kitty again. He began feeling really lousy and climbed off the wench. Staring at her he growled demanding, "Leave me now." Thinking angrily, _"Damn you, wench. What the hell have you done to me?"  
__**  
**_The concubine looked into his eyes noticing the murderous look in his eyes. She gulped fearfully and backed away nervously before running out the door, fearing for her life. Bankotsu sighed heavily draining his whole jug of sake' and passed out on the bed.

Kitty woke up a few hours later rolling onto her back and mentally berated herself, _**"**__Idiot! You __**know**__ men are nothing but a heartache waiting to happen. Why did you have to go and let you heart get involved with a guy like him? Wait a minute, my heart? When did my heart get involved..." _she thought shocked.

Searching deep inside she mentally sighed,_ "But I can't deny it. I fell for the jerk hook, line and sinker. Great, now I'm in love with someone who doesn't know the meaning of the word. Way to go, Koneko girl!"  
__**  
**_She sighed heavily and starred at the ceiling for a long time. Finally she got up, and bathed. She got dressed and went to the tavern for some food.

Bankotsu woke up with a headache. He grumbled, "Why did I have to drink so much damn sake'?" He clumsily got dressed. He walked out of his room and went to knock on Cathy's door but got no answer. Deciding to look for her after he ate he went to the tavern to get some food.

**In the tavern:**

When he walked into the tavern, he looked around and saw Koneko sitting at the table eating already and joined her ordering a light breakfast. Kitty paused from eating to look at him. She greeted him evenly, "Morning, sleepyhead."

Bankotsu grimaced and whined, "Not so loud, wench," obviously in pain.

She raised a brow and queried, "Hangover, huh?" He nodded, immediately regretting it because he felt nauseous. She reached into her pocket pulling out an herb, and handed it to him. She suggested, "Here chew this it will help." staring into his eyes.

He reached out taking it from her hand. Bringing it to his mouth he chewed it. Within minutes his head stopped hurting and he sighed in relief.

His food came and they ate in silence. Bankotsu looked into her eyes and informed her, "We leave after we eat." before continuing to eat. She nodded and went to her room to collect her things. Bankotsu finished eating and went to his room collecting his Banryu.

He went to her room walking over to stand in front of her, and started, "Listen about last night I-"

She glared at him saying angrily, "Forget it! I'm not talking you for the rest of the trip." she hefted her Hiraiku and stormed out the door.

He sighed heavily, mumbling, "I expected that." as he followed her out the door. They set off towards the hideout again in silence.

Halfway through the trip Bankotsu decided that he'd had enough of her cold shoulder. He said, "Damn it Koneko, enough already!" as he turned to face her. She looked at him shrugging and kept walking. He questioned her, "Are you gonna stay mad at me forever?" really she was being childish and coming from him that was a lot.

She looked at him shrugging again and continued walking. Bankotsu jogged up to her, spinning her around by her elbow, and pinned her to a tree. He got right in her face and exclaimed, "Look, I'm sorry. I know I was an ass, and it was uncalled for what I said and all. Now damn it, talk to me!" anger and frustration evident in his eyes.

Cathy glared at him icily and replied angrily, "You're right, you **were** an uncaring bastard for saying that. I'm mad as hell right now, and will continue to be for some time." Staring at him with angry eyes she continued, "You can't just treat me like one of your little concubines. I **refuse** to be one! I will not let **anyone** treat me or talk to me like you did."

Stabbing him in the chest with her finger she ranted, "You are a selfish, uncaring, cold bastard, who doesn't know a damn thing about women. Now get the hell off me, you oaf!" She angrily shoved him off her and started down the path again.

He was shocked, and hurt by her words. He scowled at her outburst, and mumbled, "Well at least she is talking to me again." He set off down the path with Banryu on one shoulder. An hour later they walked into the hide out, in silence.

**At the hide out:**

Jakotsu spotted Bankotsu and ran up exclaiming, "Brother Bankotsu, you're back! And you brought little sister back as well!" squealing the last part.

He ran over and hugged Koneko. She hugged him back greeting, "Hello Jaky, I missed you too." with a smile on her face and in her eyes.

Renkotsu walked over to and hugged Koneko next saying, "Welcome back."

Koneko smiling replied, "It's good to be back."

Suikotsu running over hugged Koneko picking her up and twirling her around joyfully. He stopped spinning and smiled at her greeting, "Welcome back little sister." as she ran a hand through his spiked hair.

Koneko laughed hugging him back and said, "Missed you too, big guy." She kissed his for head. He set her down on her feet gently. She glared over at Bankotsu saying, "I will let big brother tell you all the news. I'm gonna go bathe." She stormed off towards the hot springs.

Renkotsu noticing the glares queried, "Is something wrong, big brother?" while looking at his leader.

Bankotsu grimaced and replied, "Nothing." Looking at his men he continued, "Now as she so kindly let me get to on my own, I have an announcement to make. We have allied with Inuyasha and his group, and Kouga and his group. We are **all** going to work together, to take down that deceitful bastard Naraku together."

Everyone was shocked and exclaimed, "**What!**?"

Bankotsu sighed heavily mumbling, "Thanks a lot, babe." Looking from one to the other he said evenly, "Koneko suggested that we **all** ally ourselves together to keep from having to choose a team to be on. She suggested we all work together and everyone would be happy she wouldn't have to choose one team, everyone got her help, and with **all **of us working together Naraku will guaranteed die!" Taking a deep breath he continued, "Everyone else agreed and we are now all allies."

They were confused, but they nodded. Bankotsu added, "One more thing, Koneko personally has taken full responsibility for our actions. If any of us attack the others, Inuyasha won't hesitate to kill her. She has stuck her ass on the line for each and every one of us." Everyone was shocked, and touched that she would do such a thing for them.

Bankotsu informed them, "Anyone not willing to do as I have already given my word we will, leave now." with a dead serious look in his eyes.

Jakotsu looking at him responded, "I'm in all the way, big brother. Especially since little sister is risking her life just to see we are accepted fully into the group."

Suikotsu looked at him and nodding agreed, "Me too."

Renkotsu quickly followed suit adding, "We can't let little sister go off alone again. I'm in."

Bankotsu nodded announcing, "Good! We head out at first light."

Kitty walked back to camp after her soak. Walking into the camp she looked at her brothers and queried, "So does everyone understand the plan now?" Everyone looked at her nodding. She smiled pleased. She walked over to set up her bedding under a tree and then turned in for the night.

Bankotsu kept looking at her and sighing heavily. Jakotsu looked from Kitty to Bankotsu and asked, "Did something happen between you and little sister?" He'd never seen his leader so miserable before.

Bankotsu not wanting to discuss what an ass he'd been to her mumbled, "Nothing, Jakotsu. Now go to sleep."

Jakotsu nodded and walked over stretching out next to Koneko. Bankotsu sighed heavily. He stretched out on the ground, and stared out into space while lying on his back.

Kitty laid there under the tree, staring out into space. _**"**__At least we are all on the same page now. Now all we have to do is find the bastard! Speaking of which, I wonder what Bankotsu is thinking now?" _feeling her weariness catching up she sighed._ "Oh well, time to get some shut eye.' _She sighed heavily then closed her eyes and faded off to sleep.

He laid there miserably thinking, _"At__ least everyone has agreed. I wonder why Kitty stuck her ass on the line for us? I wonder how long she will stay mad at me?" _

Feeling she was taking the cold shoulder a bit far he sighed,_ "I sure as hell hope it isn't much longer. She talked openly with everyone but me today damn it! I don't like her ignoring me! No matter what I did today, she ignored me for most of the damn day. Even after we got here she went off on her own and made sure I couldn't follow. Damn it. I don't like this at all!" _he mentally kicked himself for causing her to be so distant with him._  
__**  
**_Sighing heavily he willed sleep to come. Finally he was able to fall into a fitful sleep. His dreams were passionate, erotic, dreams of him and Kitty.

Kitty woke up before anyone else. She decided it was time for her and Bankotsu to have a little heart to heart. She walked quietly over to him and leaned down next to Bankotsu shaking his shoulder trying to wake him. She whispered, "Ban, wake up please? We need to talk."

He woke up to a hand on his shoulder, shaking him, and a sweet voice whispering in his ear. Bankotsu opened his eyes. He sat up mumbling sleepily, "What do you want? Can't you see I am dreaming here?"

Kitty looked into his eyes and said seriously, "We need to talk." Bankotsu looked into her eyes and nodded. She got up and walked off from the group towards the springs. Bankotsu sighed heavily and got up following her.

**At the springs:**

Kitty turned around and knelt on the ground by the springs splashing some water in her face. Hearing Bankotsu walk up behind her she faced him informing him, "I was deeply hurt when you said that and acted like that to me." while gazing at his handsome face.

Bankotsu knelt beside her splashing water in his face, and looked her in the eye saying guiltily, "I know and I am sorry."

Standing up Kitty stated, "Maybe I overdid it a **little** ignoring you most of the day. But I had to get my point across somehow." walking away a few steps.

Also getting to his feet Bankotsu nodded and declared seriously, "I know one thing for damn sure. I don't **ever **want to piss you off like that again!" while staring into her caramel eyes.

Kitty smiled informing him, "I hated not talking or touching but it had to be done. You need to know how serious I am about this stuff." her eyes clearly serious.

He nodded questioning hopefully, "Does this mean we are talking again?" She looked him in the eye and nodded. Bankotsu holding her gaze replied pouting, "Good! I sure didn't like feeling that way when you openly talked with every **but** me yesterday."

Kitty walked over to him kissing his cheek, and agreed, "Me either."

His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him and he captured her mouth in a hot kiss, which she eagerly returned. He broke the kiss and apologized, "I am sorry. I never meant to say that. I just got so damn jealous when I saw that jerk making moves on you. I lost my temper and lashed out at you. For that I'm sorry."

She pulled back looking into his eyes slightly shocked at his confession, and asked, "Were you really jealous?" He nodded. She made her own confession saying, "Now we both know what it feels like I guess. I was jealous when that trollop sat in your lap and you kissed her." she looked away and began walking away.

Bankotsu held onto her hand, and pulled her back into his arms. He stared into her eyes stating, "That's why I did it, to try to make you jealous." It had really pissed him off when she'd denied his claim.

She held his gaze acknowledging, "That's why I danced with him, to try to make you jealous. I wanted you to see me for the woman I am, not just the warrior."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Baby I can't miss the woman you are because you are **all** woman, from your defined curves to your soft rose petal lips." He captured her mouth in a possessive kiss, running his hands along her hips.

She broke the kiss looking into his eyes and asked, "Did you mean what you said, when you called me your woman?" before she could over think things and loose her courage to ask.

Bankotsu looked her in the eye and exclaimed, "Hell yes, I meant it! You **are** my woman!"

Kitty smiled and said seriously, "Not yet I'm not, but I will be your woman....**if** I get to be your **only** woman." She didn't want to watch him flirt around anymore.

Bankotsu raising a brow queried, "Oh really?" seems she'd just given him an ultimatum, which he was **not** happy about.

Kitty sensing his resistance replied dead seriously, "I am a one man kind of gal, and I need a one woman kind of man." Hoping he'd agree she continued, "If I am your **only** woman, then I will agree to be your woman. But I **must **be the **only** one! I don't want to have to share my man."

Bankotsu grinned at the fact she didn't want to share him and responding seriously, "Honey, you are **more** than enough woman for me," As his eyes traveled along her curves possessively he finished assuring, "You **will** be my **only** woman."

Kitty grinning said proudly, "Then I will be your woman." She knew already she had lost her heart to him, she only prayed he'd never break it.

Bankotsu smirked scooping her up bride style and claimed her lips sealing the agreement. He broke the kiss and exclaimed possessively, "Damn right you're mine!"

**Warning: Lemon from until the end of the chapter!**

Kitty giggled snuggling into his chest. He nuzzled her neck before setting her gently on her feet. Her wispy hair swept over her shoulder in the light breeze. Her sleeve had slightly fallen off her shoulder. She stood still facing the glistening water, unaware of her slipping sleeve.

He glimpsed upon her flesh her oh so beautifully soft and fair flesh. He couldn't believe that a creature so magnificent could be near him. Sudden urges began to overwhelm him. He wanted to fulfill them all.

Kitty could not believe how flustered she felt. His eyes were deadly they could pierce through her very soul. She felt she was losing her grip of reality. She felt a firm hand grip her shoulder. She turned her head to see Bankotsu, her heart jumped inside her chest. He removed his armor and was gazing at her heatedly.

He pressed his lips against her shoulder nibbling the flesh tenderly. His arms wrapped around her frame. Her heart's pace quickened. If this mad action didn't cease she would surely suffer a heart attack.

It felt so right. Her senses were lost in sheer heat of the moment. She turning around wrapped her arms languidly around the neck of the murderer. Her eyelashes fluttered as she sealed them.

He smirked to himself she had given him her lips - a gift any man in his right man would have gratefully accepted. He put both hands at each of her delicate shoulders and released her lips.

His smirk grew as he looked upon her confused expression. He pushed her to the ground. Her expression had adapted to shock. He swept his one leg over to her other side so he was straddling her hips. She was about to protest but he placed his finger over her lips. She instantly calmed down.

He studied her body with his intense gaze. Her sleeve was slightly damaged. Her collar bone was showing. He traced his finger across her collar bone, then up to her neck slowly. She moved up to a sitting position and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hand began pushing off his haori. It left his body and fell to the ground with no effect upon him.

He slid his hands under her arms and began to stand pulling her up with him. He roughly pushed his lips and body against hers. He kept this up until they walked into a tree. She ignored that and slid her foot up the bark of the tree. Since the hakamas had a slit in them the bare flesh of her thigh was exposed. Bankotsu glimpsed her leg and grabbed it.

It was soft but toned. He wrapped it around his waist. Soon the other leg followed suit. His tongue pushed into her mouth without resistance. He wrapped his arms under her, to carry her. He walked barely burdened by her weight until he reached a meadow of lush grass.

He laid her on the grass with himself atop her. His hands yet again were drawn to her waist, where to his pleasure he found the knot of her obi. He quickly untied it, leaving her in an open haori. He slid the sleeves off her arms and after untying them slipped her hakamas off. There she lay sprawled upon the ground completely naked before his gaze. She reached up untying his hakamas and he lay on the ground beside her, touching teasing tasting her. She moaned and writhed under his attentions. He teased her into a frenzy of need and desire moving toward her entrance and slipped inside in one powerful thrust breaking her barrier and kissed her breasts waiting for her pain to subside.

Once the pain passed her started moving slowly. Deciding she wanted a faster pace she rolled herself over so she was on top surprising him. He smirked watching her ride him. Once they finished she stretched out languidly on top of her man and drifted to sleep.

A few hours later he woke feeling soft flesh upon his own. He saw the girl laying upon him still deep in sleep. She looked so tranquil. He could feel her heart beat. The skin of her was so warm. He blissfully laid his arms over her, his own heart still quickly beating inside him.

He hadn't slept with a woman for quite some time. He never had time his career was much more important than women. But **this** woman had been in his head constantly. Even working out with Banryu couldn't rid him of her.

He laughed to himself. _**"**__To think, a mere woman could be one of my weaknesses?" _He looked down at the lithe figure lying on top of him. She let out a soft sigh nestling her head into his chest. Her smooth hair brushed his chin and neck tickling him. He thought correcting himself, _"No not a mere woman..."_ He knew Kitty was anything but a mere woman.

She was strong enough to go against him toe to toe in battle, yet kind enough to overlook his many faults. She was a powerful fighter and a powerful priestess as well. She was a radiant beauty to behold, scars and all and she was **his**. _"My woman," _he thought proudly, sliding his strong fingers through her silky tresses.

She sighed heavily kissed his neck and rolled off of him getting dressed. He also re-dressed and they went back to camp to wake the others and set off.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter four please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	5. Reluctant Allies and Trouble Brews

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Scene change...**

**Chapter 5:**

Kitty sat down beside Jakotsu, helping him smoke some fish for breakfast. Bankotsu walked over to Renkotsu and Suikotsu nudging them with a foot and commanded, "Up, you lazy bums. We leave after breakfast."

Everyone ate their fish. They gathered their weapons and set off to join up with Inuyasha and the others.

**With Inuyasha and co:  
**  
Inuyasha frustration evident was pacing as he growled, "Where the hell are they? They'd better not be trying to ditch us already." as his pacing increased.

Sango who was sitting down by the fire looked at him encouraging, "Relax, Inuyasha, it's only been two days. They said a few, meaning three or four. So chill a little."

Kagome who was busy cooking announced sweetly, "Inuyasha the ramen is finished." hiding a smile as his usual reaction happened.

Inuyasha's ears perked up, as his eyes lit up and he looked over at her saying, "Ramen? Well, why didn't you say so?" He ran over to Kagome, who handed him a big bowel of the steamy noodles he loved so much. He sat down and began scarfing his gigantic bowel of ramen. Seeing this Kagome smiled and Sango winked at her. _"Thus ends the tirade of Inuyasha." _she thought happily.

Miroku also seeing this chuckled. Looking at Kagome he asked, "Where is mine?" She handed him and Sango a bowl of ramen each. She got a bowel for herself and sat down to eat.

**With Koga and co:  
**  
Koga had just finished explaining things to his men and said, "So that's the gist of it. Do you two understand?" while staring from one to the other.

Ginta and Hakaku looking at him nodded. They inquired in unison, "What about Ayame, Koga?"

Koga sighing griped, "Is she **still** going on about that?" They both continued looking at him and nodded. Koga sighed responding, "Then I expect we will have to deal with her eventually, she will **not** like that Koneko is now my woman, and not Kagome." with determination clearly visible in his eyes.

Ginta frowned at him and commented warily, "Koga, Ayame barely tolerated Kagome. There is no way she is gonna tolerate **another **woman."

Koga snorted, "Tough shit! Ayame is just gonna have to face facts-end of story!" Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged a look shaking their heads. The three set off to meet with the others.

**Elsewhere:  
**  
"Kanna, show me!" ordered Naraku. Kanna entered the room holding up her mirror for Naraku, who looked into it. He chuckled as he caught the last part of Koga's conversation. Naraku proclaimed out loud, "So, you've shown up again after all these years, eh? What shall I do to you now I wonder? Perhaps I shall kill your beloved wolf Hm?" He cackled eyes full of malice and hatred.

**With Bankotsu and co:  
**  
Bankotsu informed his band, "We should meet up with Inuyasha and the others tomorrow afternoon at the latest. For now we will take rooms at the next village we come across and stop for the night." Everyone nodded and they continued walking. Fifteen minutes later they came across a small village.

**At the village:  
**  
Bankotsu and his band walked over to the inn keeper. Bankotsu decreed, "We would like two rooms for the night." The Innkeeper looked at the group then back at the man who had spoken and mentioned that a lady was only allowed to stay with her husband. Bankotsu staring him dead in the eye replied evenly, "That is me. Now, my wife and I would like a room and one for our companions as well only for tonight."

The others looked at their leader strangely but said nothing. The Innkeeper announced, "Fifty Ryou." Bankotsu handed over the money and the Innkeeper lead them to their rooms. He led them up the stairs and halfway down the hall then stopped in front of a door he faced Bankotsu saying, "You and your wife will be in this room, sir." Bankotsu nodded and took their key before unlocking the door.

**At Bankotsu and Kitty's room:  
**  
Bankotsu opened the door and pulled Kitty into their room. He shut the door. Kitty faced him raising a brow and queried, "Wife?"

Bankotsu looked into her eyes replying seriously, "It was the only way the Innkeeper would have let us get two rooms, instead of three. Besides you **are** my woman, we just aren't married." shrugging carelessly during the last part.

Kitty sighing questioned, "Great, so what if I wanted to dance tonight?" looking disappointed.

Bankotsu responded, "Then you still can, with me. Only now everyone will know we are together and there won't be any more fights like last time." as he placed Banryu against the wall.

Kitty smiled placing Hiraiku beside Banryu, and teased, "Come on 'husband' take me dancing. And to eat, I am hungry. Plus, I want to have some fun before we meet up with Inuyasha and the rest."

Bankotsu grimaced saying, "Alright, 'wife', let's go eat." He led her out of the room with a hand on the small of her back, locking the door behind them and pocketing the key.

**Inside the tavern:  
**  
Bankotsu and Kitty walked in and ordered some food. The others were already in the tavern, eating and waved Bankotsu and Kitty over to eat with them. They obliged and while waiting for their food, Kitty decided to dance. She stood up taking him by the hand and dragged Bankotsu onto the dance floor. Bankotsu who wasn't much for dancing grimaced but wrapped his arms around her hips and danced with her.

He looked at her face and smiled. Seeing the enjoyment on her face, he decided he was glad he didn't say no and risk her disappointment. Besides, he liked the feel of her just being in his arms. Looking around the room, he noticed he was getting envious looks from some of the men and seeing that only made him burst with pride knowing that Kitty was **his** and his only!

After a while the food arrived and he noticed it. He led her back to their table to eat. She sat down happily and ate her food. Everyone did so as well then they walked backed to their rooms.

As soon as they entered their room and closed the door; Bankotsu lifted Kitty into his arms. She smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck and began playing with his hair. He carried her to the bed stopping at the foot of the bed and slowly slid her down his body depositing her on her feet.

His lips began to play with her neck as his hands untied her clothes before sliding along her skin as he undressed her, making sure to tease her. She helped him undress and he pushed her onto the bed beginning to massage her breast while kissing her neck. Her fingers dug into the muscles of his back as she began moaning. The only thing that existed for them for the rest of the night was each other and their intense passion, and desire for one another.

**The next morning:  
**  
Bankotsu rolled out of bed, smiling at Kitty who was also awake. Kitty looked at him from across the room and purred, "Morning, hot stuff."

He looked at her grinning and replied, "Morning, vixen." as he walked over to her.

She smiled leaning over and kissed him passionately. He kissed her dominantly, leading her back to the bed. He laid her down and began undressing her. Kitty broke the kiss laughing. She reminded, "Ban, we need to get going soon."

He looked at her with desire in his eyes and informed huskily, "**After** I have my woman for breakfast." Kissing her neck as his hands began teasing her breast she lost all thought after that.

An hour later they had bathed, dressed, and knocked on the other's door. Bankotsu yelled, "Up you lay-a-bouts. We eat and then we leave, so move it!" Turning around he and Kitty walked to the tavern and ordered breakfast.

**Inside the tavern:  
**  
Just after their food arrived, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu walked over to the table and ordered breakfast. Bankotsu looked at them exclaiming, "It's about time!" Jakotsu childishly stuck his tongue out at Bankotsu, and Kitty giggled. Bankotsu rolled his eyes at Jakotsu before ordering, "Eat up guys, this is it until we meet up with the others later tonight."

One of the barmaids sauntered over making sure to lean over so the guys could see her ample cleavage. She set the food down asking sensually while staring lustfully at Bankotsu, "Anything else?" with pure unadulterated lust in her eyes.

Kitty seeing this rolled her eyes thinking, _"Seriously, has she no respect for herself?" _Bankotsu became annoyed and snapped, "Nothing, This is all." glaring icily at the barmaid.

The barmaid pouting, queried, "Are you sure, handsome?" leaning over a little more so she almost fell out of her top.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes and slung an arm over Kitty's shoulder pulling her closer to him. He stared into the woman's eyes and barked, "I'm sure. Now scram!"

The barmaid unable to believe she'd been treated so harshly stormed off. Renkotsu looking at him quirking a brow questioned, "Are you feeling okay, big brother?"

Bankotsu looked at him responding crisply, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Renkotsu pointed out, "You just turned down a wench that was blatantly offering herself to you."

Bankotsu removed his arm from Kitty's shoulder and shrugging said, "I'm fine. Now eat up, we leave in ten minutes."

Everyone ate their food before standing up and walked out of the tavern. They went to their rooms gathering their stuff and turned in their keys to the Innkeeper before leaving.

**During the trip:****  
**  
Halfway to Inuyasha and the others, Kitty was behind with Jakotsu talking when Bankotsu stopped and yelled, "Koneko!"

Kitty ran up to him smiling and queried, "Yes?"

Bankotsu demanded, "You will walk up here with me, In case any more shards come our way."

Koneko nodding agreed, "As you wish." moving to stand beside her lover.

Bankotsu nodded and they set off walking side by side. After a few minutes Bankotsu glanced at her asking, "So what do we tell the others?"

Kitty responded, "Whatever you want. I don't expect any special treatment because we are sleeping together or anything." she knew she still had to pull her own weight, it was only fair.

Bankotsu nodded informing her, "Good, because it doesn't change things. I am **still** the leader of this group, and everyone obeys my orders. Are we clear?" He stopped also stopping her by reaching out and grabbing her elbow then spinning her to face him during the last part.

Koneko smiled replying, "Just remember leader, I take orders only when I agree with them." Kitty continued, "You may be more knowledgeable in the bedroom activities. But I am a warrior through and through and obey only those orders I deem necessary."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at her demanding, "Are you saying you won't take orders from me, woman?" this wouldn't sit well with him at all!

Koneko holding his gaze replied sweetly, "Not if you act all high and mighty. You may be the leader of this group, but **I** am in charge of my own decisions."

Bankotsu glared at her informing her, "You will obey me, woman. **I** am your man now, and you will do as I say- without question!" his free hand balled into a fist by his side in an effort to control his temper.

Koneko countered, "You listen here Bank, I may be your woman now, but that doesn't mean I will allow my freedom to be restricted. If I think your order is wrong I won't follow it- plain and simple." placing her free hand on her hip to glare back at him.

Bankotsu having had enough stopped, scooping her over his shoulder. She was overcome by shock and dropped her Hiraiku. He ignoring her protests stormed over to a rather large tree for privacy. Dropping her on the ground, she landed firmly and roughly on her butt. The others, having seen their leader's outburst, decided it would be best to stop and wait.

**By the tree with Bankotsu and Kitty:  
**  
Bankotsu looked at her and roared angrily, "**I** am the man here, woman. You will do as I say- or else! I am the **leader **of this group, and my authority goes without question!" his cobalt gaze storming with anger and his jaw clenched.

Kitty glared at him as she stood to her feet reaching back and dusted off her sore backside. She replied angrily, "You are the leader of your group, but **not **of me! Just because you are the man and leader, don't think I won't kick your ass if you continue trying to enslave me, Bankotsu."

Now crossing her arms over her chest she continued," I have been on my own for years, and am used to making **all** decisions for myself. I am willing to compromise, and allow you to make me a member of your group, but do not **ever** act like you own me and make my decisions for me." She growled clenching her fists on her hips, "I am **no one's** slave! **Got that**?" sparks of anger in her eyes.

Bankotsu began pacing with his hands clasped behind his back. He was still glaring at her and fumed, "As long as you do not question my authority in front of my men and behave yourself, we will get along fine." Really did she have to be so damn difficult? He'd finally gotten her to accept his claim and now this. It was getting on his nerves fast!

Kitty glared icily at him and informing him, "Just because we slept together doesn't mean that you own me. **No one** owns me but me! I'm a free willed person, and I will be **damned** if I let **anyone** own me!"

Bankotsu thought, _"Fuck this, time to remind her why __**I'm**__ in charge!"_ reaching out he yanked her by the waist over to his body blocking her hand that tried to slap him and captured her mouth in a bruising kiss. She tried to move away but his hand pushed her shoulder forcing her into the kiss. After a minute of struggling she sighed and began kissing him back.

Bankotsu pulled back smirking. She spun on her heel and stormed off, stopping to pick up her Hiraiku from where it fell when she was tossed over his shoulder. She continued on the quest to join up with Inuyasha and the others.

Bankotsu followed her scowling and muttering about, "Damn stubborn, independent, feisty ass wench." He looked at the others who were staring at him questioningly and demanded, "What are you looking at? Move out!" with anger and frustration evident in his eyes. They jumped at the ferocity of his tone and immediately, they all set off again.

**Later that evening with Inuyasha and co:  
**  
Koga arrived at the camp and not seeing any sign of Kitty, stormed over to Inuyasha demanding, "Hey mutt, where the hell is my woman?"

Inuyasha glared at Koga retorting disdainfully, "How the hell would I know?" glaring at the wolf.

Sango who was sitting by the fire stood up glaring at Koga and said, "Koga, she isn't your woman. She has made it clear that she doesn't want to be either."

Koga scoffed at her as he glared at her saying, "She has no say in it. I claimed her, and now she is mine- period." puffing out his chest arrogantly.

Hearing this and still pissed about the whole situation with Bankotsu, Koneko walked up glaring at Koga and roared, "Is that right, wolf boy? I told you I am **not** your woman," anger evident in her voice and eyes.

Sango looked over to her friend greeting, "Hey Koneko, glad you all made it." Koneko looked at Sango nodding and glared back at Koga again.

Inuyasha storming over to her exclaimed, "It's about damn time. Where are the others?"

Koneko shrugged saying off handedly, "On their way. I left 'em behind a while back. They will be here soon enough." staring into his golden eyes.

Koga ran over to Koneko and hugged her. He said, "Finally." pulling back to look her in the face he demanded, "Now why the hell did you go off with another male?" barely leashed fury in his eyes.

Koneko glared icily at Koga shoving him off and demanded, "Get off me, wolf breath. Don't act all possessive over me either. I am **not** your woman!" getting into another glaring contest with the wolf.

Bankotsu showed up staring the wolf prince dead in the eye and declared dead serious, "That's right, wolf boy, She is **my** woman!" with a smug look on his face.

She glared at Bankotsu warning, "Don't you start either." She stormed over and sat down by Sango. Sango looking at her friend raised a brow in question.

Koga narrowed his eyes at Bankotsu and demanded, "What the **hell** do you mean, she is your woman?" getting ready to square off against the mercenary.

Bankotsu sneered, "You deaf, wolf? I said Cathy is **my **woman." rubbing it in the wolf's face childishly.

Koneko stood up glaring at Bankotsu and said, "**That** is debatable at the moment." Bankotsu glared at Koneko and she glared right back at him. Koneko roared, "Now sit down and shut up, **both **of you. You are acting like children and giving me one hell of a headache!" she began massaging her temples and sat back down. Inuyasha snickered. Both Bankotsu and Koga glared at him then each other but they sat down and behaved themselves.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu walked into camp and sat by Bankotsu. Jakotsu walked over shocking everyone not from his group as he sat beside Kitty. Sango and Miroku looked shocked but said nothing. Kagome made stew, then doled it out and everyone ate.

After eating Koneko who was feeling a bit better smiled at Kagome saying, "Thank you Kagome, the stew was great." Everyone but Inuyasha agreed.

She stood up walking over to Koga, stared him in the eye and informed him, "Now Koga, listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this one **last** time! I am **not **your woman! I'm Bankotsu's girl, got it?" Seeing Bankotsu triumphant smirk and Kitty's seriousness, Koga bowed his head.

She walked over to Bankotsu angrily poking him in the chest and continued, "**You** better listen up too, pal. If you don't stop trying to treat me like a slave, I won't be your woman either. Got it?" as she raised a brow at him.

Bankotsu sighed heavily stared into her eyes quietly for a moment before he pointed out evenly, "I wasn't trying to treat you like a slave."

Koneko retorted, "It sure as hell felt like it." She looked around noticing they had an audience. She sighed heavily taking his hand and lead Bankotsu away from the others. Bankotsu not happy about having an audience either walked with her.

**With **Koneko** and Bankotsu:  
**  
She stopped under a tree letting go of his hand. She faced him looking him dead in the eye and informed him, "Listen, Bankotsu. I realize as the leader you have to maintain authority in front of your men, okay I get that. But I am a **very** independent person, and I don't want to lose that. I want a **partner**, not a master!"

Bankotsu really didn't want to lose her, but he needed her to understand. Not really wanting to argue with her he sighed heavily reaching out to her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

She stiffened but relaxed allowing him to pull her to him. He looked at her directly and responded, "I will **be** that partner. Just don't argue with me in front of my men!" seeing the stubborn tilt of her chin he added, "I'm the man. It's my job to protect you. I just don't want to fight with you understand?"

He knew she was independent; it was part of what he loved about her. She knew deep down he was being his over protective self and trying to take care of her. She nodded and reached her lips up to his. They kissed and she began nibbling his neck. Smirking he pulled her lower body close to his. After making out a little he pulled back suggesting, "We should go back, before they come to get us." she nodded.

Having reached an understanding that both could live with, they walked hand in hand back to the group both smiling.

**Back at camp:  
**  
Koga saw them enter the camp holding hands. He narrowed his eyes and sneered, "Aw, did the happy saps make up?" he couldn't fathom why she'd choose that corpse over a powerful demon like him.

Bankotsu looked over at him smirking and said, "You're just jealous wolf, because she's **my** woman and not yours." wrapping his hands possessively around Kitty's waist from behind. She settled her hands on top of his leaning into his embrace smiling. Koga became disgusted snorting and stormed off.

Miroku who had been looking on announced, "Well now, that was fun." amusement visible in his eyes.

Sango looked at Koneko and queried, "So Koneko, are you two...you know, together now?"

Koneko's smiled spread and eyes shining with happiness she nodded. Bankotsu smirked puffing his chest out with pride... Inuyasha who had also been looking on, shook his head spitting out, "I can't believe you are with that murderous bastard."

She looked at him and responded evenly, "What he did in the past is exactly that- his past. Since I have known him, he has been sweet most times and kind. So back off mutt, before I have to whoop your ass again."

Inuyasha affronted at the audacity of her, snorted, "As if."

Kitty narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. Bankotsu not liking that Inuyasha was pestering his woman, also narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha adding coolly, "I can take you any day mutt, so simmer down."

Inuyasha stared at Bankotsu drawing his sword and yelled, "Just try it!"

Kagome's eyes flew wide as she yelled, "**Sit boy**!"

Inuyasha crashed into the dirt. Bankotsu smirked, and Kitty smiled looking at Kagome and said, "Thanks, Kagome."

Kagome looking at Koneko nodded. She turned back to Inuyasha and lightly scolded him, "We are **all** on the same side now Inuyasha, so behave and stop trying to start a fight."

Inuyasha glaring at Bankotsu pulled himself back up before sitting down scoffing, "Teh! Whatever!" he crossed his arms over his chest pouting. Sango sighed heavily shaking her head.

Koga came back with Ginta and Hakkaku. Everyone sat around and began making plans.**  
**  
Inuyasha glared at Bankotsu from across the fire saying, "Okay genius this was all **your **girlfriend's bright idea, so what now?"

Kitty looked at Inuyasha replying, "First of all mutt, I have a name- use it! Secondly, that's what we are **all** supposed to be figuring out. Now does anyone have any ideas?" while gazing from one person to the next for the last part.

Jakotsu nervously suggested, "Um... we could try tracking down some leads on Naraku's whereabouts." unsure if it would work.

Kitty looking at Jakotsu grinned and encouraged him, "Good Idea, Jaky." Jakotsu looked back at her and smiled nodding.

Inuyasha looked from one person to the next and queried, "Any other ideas?"

Renkotsu suggested, "We could try using the jewel shards as bait." glaring at the priestess he added, "Maybe we will get lucky, and Cathy will be stolen with them." with disgust in his voice.

Bankotsu shot a warning glare at Renkotsu. Koneko looked over at Renkotsu and retorted, "Looks like someone else is jealous as well, eh Renkotsu?"

Renkotsu glared at her and snorted, "This only goes to prove that what I said was true."

Koneko stood up balling her fists. She glared at him as she fumed, "Must we go through this yet again, you asshole?"

Bankotsu also stood up glaring at Renkotsu and warned him, "Can it, Renkotsu! We need to focus on the topic at hand- **not** your petty jealousy." Kitty smiling sat back down and Bankotsu did likewise. He reached out fixing Kitty so she was sitting between his legs that were bent at the knees and wrapped his arms around her laying his chin on top of her shoulder.

Miroku looked around asking, "I wonder what that all was about?" with a suggestive look in his eyes.

Sango stared at him and seethed, "Shut up and focus, monk!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Addressing the entire group he said, "Well, Naraku has obviously hidden his cowardly ass again. So, what are we gonna do?"

Kitty pointed out, "He slaughtered both of my villages **after **I left, so maybe he is trying to target me directly or something?"

Sango looked at her and asked, "Why, though? Why you?" while frowning.

Kitty looking into her chocolate eyes sighed, and informed her, "Because the priestess I learned from was directly descended from Midoriko herself." Everyone's jaws dropped.

Kitty looked from one person to another and continued, "Because of this, Naraku fears me greatly. He knows I'm coming for him, and is trying to hide from me. He knows I have all the powers of my former master, and even some of those that Midoriko had."

Sango thinking it over and responded, "That would definitely explain it! Midoriko was a legend in our village. If you were indeed trained by her descendant, that would make you even deadlier then Kikyo." an almost awed look on her face.

Kitty nodded replying, "I am aware of that. Kikyo was a great priestess, but unfortunately, she died. I am also aware that Kagome is her reincarnation; however Kagome cann**ot** defeat Naraku with her powers. Even Kikyo herself knows this."

She looked over at Kagome and informed her, "No offense, but you have a **long** way to go before you can defeat Naraku. That is why I agreed to **everyone** working together. Kagome you have come far in such a short time, but you still need my help and if you agree to it, I will train you while we journey. But that is solely your choice." Kagome's eyes widened in shock as everything sank in.

Kitty looked at Inuyasha saying, "You have also come a long way in a short time- but **you** need to become even stronger. Don't get me wrong; you are still just a teenager in demon years, are you not?" Inuyasha nodded. Kitty continued, "Your brother however, has become cold and ruthless, although he is not as short tempered as some."

Miroku looked at Kitty questioningly and inquired, "You speak of things over fifty years past, yet you are no more than seventeen or eighteen, how is this?"

Kitty smiling once again looked from one person to the next and replied, "Simple and complicated. You see, I am Midoriko's reincarnation. As such I know all that has happened since she died. She has been watching over the world, since her passing. Like Kagome I am also my own person, **but** I do have a purpose."

Miroku looked directly at her informing her, "That explains the aura I sense around you, it's an ancient aura."

Kitty nodded explaining, "Yes it is. She lies dormant mostly in me- but in the time of great need, she tells me what must be done and lends me her strength. You could say she acts through me."

She looked at Bankotsu and informed him, "You my brave warrior, have longed for a chance to make amends for so long now. This is the chance for **your entire** band to make amends and be able to rest at peace once and for all."

She turned to Koga adding, "This is your chance to avenge your comrades, and fulfill your promise to your beloved Ayame." Koga eyes wide blinked.

She looked at Sango continuing, "And for you to avenge your family, as well as our village." Sango nodded.

Kitty addressed the entire group announcing, "**When** we have defeated Naraku, I wish us all long happy healthy lives filled with love and joy." Briefly her eyes dimmed. Shaking it off, she sighed heavily concluding, "Even I cannot locate Naraku. We must find and obliterate him."

**A visitor:  
**  
Kikyo and her soul collectors appeared. Kikyo stared at Inuyasha commanding coolly, "Inuyasha, tell me who is your new friend? Why do I find all of you gathered together?"

Kitty looking at the newcomer greeted, "Hello at last, Kikyo. I am Catherine, and the reincarnation of Midoriko."

Kikyo stared at her and queried, "You? So you are the one... Tell me why are you with my Inuyasha, and his friends? Why are the wolves and the remaining Band of Seven here as well?"

Kitty held her gaze replying evenly, "We will **all** destroy Naraku together. I am here to fulfill the task Midoriko was unable to."

Kikyo staring into her with a searching gaze questioned, "You will complete and destroy the Shikon Jewel?"

Kitty informed her adamantly, "With the help of the others, I will finally rid the world of that cursed jewel!"

Kikyo searched her gaze a moment then narrowed her gaze warning, "Naraku is mine. Stay out of my way."

Kitty narrowed her gaze warning, "Watch who you threaten priestess, or you will find yourself cast into the fires of hell **alone** before you can even blink!"

Kikyo notched and released an arrow aimed directly at Kitty. Kitty stood still, concentrating on the arrow and before the arrow got within five feet of her, it obliterated. Kitty stared at Kikyo and warned her, "I will only warn you once more, watch your step clay pot! Unless you wish to be as your arrow just was."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, he growled and stepped between Kikyo and Kitty with his sword drawn. He glared at Kitty bellowing angrily, "You will **not** threaten Kikyo!"

Bankotsu's eyes also narrowed and he grabbed his Banryu standing in front of Kitty. He glared at Inuyasha and roared angrily, "**You** will **not **threaten Kitty!" Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu all jumped up ready to defend their little sister if needed. Renkotsu was disgusted he'd predicted right but she was still one of his group.

Kitty placed a hand on Bankotsu's shoulder saying evenly "Calm down please." He looked over at her and relaxed his stance a fraction. She stared at Inuyasha and informed him, "Inuyasha, you will not defeat me so don't even try it! Ask your precious Kikyo for yourself, if you don't believe me."

Kikyo lowered her head and said, "She is right Inuyasha, you would perish in an instant." Kitty nodded. Kikyo lowered her bow looking at Kitty and said, "I beg your pardon for my rashness."

Kitty looked at her and replied, "All is forgiven. I know what you have been through Kikyo, which is why I ask you join us. Together we will **all** defeat Naraku."

Kikyo taken by surprise at the request answered, "I must think on this."

Kitty nodded, "Of course."

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "I shall find you again Inuyasha." as her soul collectors lifted her off into the sky.

Once again, everyone sat back down around the fire in a circle. Inuyasha went off into a tree to sulk with everyone staring after him. Kitty facing the group informed them, "Well, I think we have had enough excitement for one day, but if anyone has any ideas how to locate Naraku, I am all ears."

Sango looked at her suggesting, "We should all head off into different directions, scouting around for rumors concerning Naraku and such."

Miroku looked at Sango agreeing, "Good idea, my lovely Sango."

Bankotsu turned and faced the group adding, "We split into groups then. Smaller groups of say three people per group, and scout around."

Koga turned his attention back to the group and agreed, "Alright, but who goes with whom?"

Kagome faced the group suggesting, "We should have at least one member per group, that isn't normally with the others."

Sango nodded and said, "I agree." with a dead serious look in her chocolate brown eyes.

Miroku faced Kagome praising, "That is a very wise idea, Lady Kagome." Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha who had been listening in the tree, jumped down. Storming over he commanded determinedly, "Kagome stays with me!" He looked at Kagome, adding seriously, "That way I can protect you." Kagome and the others all nodded. Inuyasha faced the group decreeing, "Miroku, Sango, you both go with Koga." They both nodded.

Bankotsu held Inuyasha's gaze and informed him, "Koneko goes with me. This way, both of the priestesses are protected."

Inuyasha agreed, "Fine, now for the others."

Bankotsu turned to address his men commanding, "Suikotsu, you go with Inuyasha. Jakotsu, you will head east."

Koga turned to the wolves and decreed, "Ginta, you go with Jakotsu. Hakkaku, you go with Cathy." Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Ginta, and Hakkaku, all grumbled and nodded.

Bankotsu turning to Renkotsu demanded, "Renkotsu, you are going with Jakotsu and Hakkaku."

Renkotsu nodded and acknowledged, "Yes, big brother."

Kitty sighed heavily. Inuyasha looked at everyone saying, "Alright, the groups are decided. Kagome, Suikotsu, and I, will head north."

Bankotsu also looked at everyone declaring, "We go south."

Sango looking at Miroku mentioned, "That leaves us with the west."

Everyone nodded. Bankotsu instructed, "We should all turn in for the night, and head out at first light." Everyone once again agreed.

Inuyasha walked off to and rested against a tree with his sword in his arm against his chest. Koga walked off to rest with his wolves, as did Ginta and Hakkaku. Bankotsu walked off to rest with his back against a tree, sitting up with his Banryu against his shoulder and an arm around it much like Inuyasha was holding his sword.

Kitty walked over and stretched out beside Bankotsu with her Hiraiku within easy reach. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku, all slept in their sleeping bags around the fire. Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu, all slept on their blankets in a circle just off to the side of the camp fire's reach. Koga, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu stayed alert, in case of trouble as they did not trust the others completely, but rested all through the night.

**The next day: **

Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Kouga, woke everyone up at first light. Everyone ate breakfast and prepared to leave. Inuyasha faced the groups demanding, "Everyone meet back at Kaede's village in a week. Now move out!"

Koga bristling glared at Inuyasha warning him, "Watch who you are ordering mutt!"

Koneko looked at Bankotsu informing him, "I know the location of Kaede's village. I can show you where it is when the time comes."

Bankotsu nodded. "Let's move out then." Turning to his men he added sternly, "Remember guys- no killing! We are only looking for information this time." Jakotsu pouted, Renkotsu said, "Boring" and Suikotsu nodded. Everyone split into their groups and set off.

**With Inuyasha and his group: **

Inuyasha stared Suikotsu dead in the eye and demanded, "You had better not go psycho on us, Suikotsu."

Suikotsu with the spiked hair glared at him and scoffed. "I wouldn't give you a reason to hurt my little sister." He'd come to admire Kitty very much and really did consider her his little sister.

Inuyasha returned his glare warning, "You'd better not!"

Kagome sighing heavily said, "Inuyasha, can't you be just a little nicer? We are all on the same side, after all." Inuyasha huffed, and they continued on their way north.

**With Sango and co: **

Sango felt a hand on her butt squeezing it. Reaching out she forcefully slapped Miroku across the face. Glaring at him she screeched, "Hentai!" with anger visible in her eyes.

Koga who'd been walking ahead, wincing spun around to face them and angrily grabbed Miroku by the collar growling annoyed, "Damn you, lech, stop it already. My ears are gonna bleed if this yelling keeps up." glaring into his eyes.

Sango embarrassed mumbled, "Sorry." looking away.

Koga looked at her and retorted, "Whatever, let's just keep going." as he dropped Miroku to the ground. Miroku got up wide-eyed dusting himself off, and they set off towards the west again. This time Koga walked beside Sango, and Miroku was ahead of them so Koga could keep the monk in line.

**With Jakotsu and co: **

Jakotsu was walking and whined pitifully, "I would have rather gone with my sweet Inuyasha."

Renkotsu glaring at him snapped annoyed, "Shut the hell up already, Jakotsu." He'd been listening to Jakotsu whine about Inuyasha most of the day and was sick of it.

Jakotsu turned to glare at him snapping angrily, "You shut up Renkotsu."

Ginta looking at them both like they were nuts queried, "Uh guys, don't you think we should concentrate on the village up ahead, instead of bickering?"

Jakotsu and Renkotsu both turned to glare at him yelling, "**Shut up**!"

Ginta shrugging walked on ahead. A few minutes later they came across the village. A few meters away, Ginta faced his companions asking, "So who's gonna go scout around? I can't, because I am a demon and they will clam up from fear."

Renkotsu sighed saying, "I will. Jakotsu, stay here and behave." He really didn't like having to work alone with Jakotsu and his constant innuendoes.

Jakotsu pouting like an impudent child retorted, "You can't tell me what to do, Renkotsu." Defying the bald man who seemed to think he could boss everyone around. _"Really why does Bankotsu even leave him as second in command?"_ he thought pouting.

Renkotsu had already walked into the village and approached a woman that was outside hanging the laundry. He snapped, "Wench! Tell me what's been happening around here?"

She spun around to see who had spoken so harshly and eyes wide with fear ran to her husband afraid of the stranger. He walked out to Renkotsu then looking him in the eye questioned, "You are new here, right?"

Renkotsu looking at him answered, "Yeah, passing through actually, looking for an old friend."

The husband mentioned, "My wife tells me you were asking about what's been happening here."

Renkotsu became annoyed snapping, "Yeah I did, so spit it out already!"

The husband looked at him and said, "Nothing, now leave and don't come back or I will send the guards after you."

Renkotsu stormed back over to the others proclaiming, "That was a big waste of time. Let's go!" So they set off again.

**With Bankotsu and co: **

Hakkaku stopped. Facing Bankotsu he announced, "There is a village nearby. I can smell humans and lots of them."

Kitty also stopping questioned, "Who is gonna scout for info?" looking from one to the other.

Bankotsu stopping responded, "I am. If they don't want to tell me, then I will make them tell me." with an evil glint in his eyes.

Kitty seeing the look rolled her eyes grumbling, "Sheesh Ban, you should really try being nicer to people. You catch more flies with honey than vinegar. Forget it; I will go with you to make sure you aren't so harsh with these poor people."

Bankotsu scowling at her argued, "I don't need a woman butting into my affairs!" feeling slightly perturbed.

Kitty crossing her arms in front of her chest, narrowed her gaze at him retorting, "And this woman doesn't need a pig headed man scaring off potential leads." Without waiting for a response she turned on her heel and walked toward the village, leaving behind a stunned Hakkaku and a fuming Bankotsu.

**At the village: **

She walked into the village and started looking around. A villager spotted her and not recognizing her walked over and greeted, "Hey beautiful, you're new here, aren't you?"

She turned to face him smiling and replied, "Just passing through, really. I was wondering what news this town has?" tilting her head.

He smiled suggesting, "Have a drink with me, and I can fill you in on everything about this village."

Kitty smiling charmingly countered, "I don't drink. But I will pay for you a drink, if you give me the latest news."

The man thinking this over said, "Sure thing, sweetheart." eying her with obvious interest.

Bankotsu walked up looking at the man. "Hey pal she's already taken, so watch it." he warned wrapping his arm around her waist possessively, pulling her against him.

The man appeared shocked by the open display. He looked at Kitty and responded, "Oh well, how 'bout that drink, doll?"

Bankotsu still looking at the man said, "Sure, let's go babe." Taking Kitty's hand he dragged her into the tavern with him and the villager. He walked over to an empty table and ordered sake, as did the villager. Kitty paid then turned to the man and queried sweetly, "Now, about the news?"

The man smiled responding, "Ah yes, well the headman's daughter had a baby boy recently and the priestess is missing."

Kitty frowning questioned, "How long has the priestess been missing?"

The man replied, "A week now. Rumor has it that she went into the woods and was attacked by a hoard of demons. But no one knows for certain." finishing with a shrug.

Kitty began feeling uneasy and looked around cautiously trying to pinpoint whatever had set off her internal radar, while the men conversed. Bankotsu out of the corner of his eye noticed her unease and continued to question the man. "Where at in the woods?"

The man answered, "About ten miles south of here. She has been gone a week and hasn't been seen or heard from since."

Kitty turning her attention back to the men queried, "Why did she go to the woods alone?"

The man replied, "All the guards were off dealing with an army of invaders from the lord of the castle from the south. He has been trying to take this village and enslave us for the last few months. Rumor has it he has allied himself with a powerful demon."

Bankotsu eager for a challenging battle as always perked up and demanded, "Where do I find this castle and lord?"

The man answered, "Twenty miles south of here. But beware, if he has allied his self with demons- he won't be easy to defeat."

Bankotsu laughed boasting, "I can defeat him and his demons, no sweat." grinning proudly.

Kitty looking at Bankotsu corrected, "You mean **we**! We're a team, remember?" Bankotsu and Kitty exchanged stubborn looks.

The man's eyes widened in shock and he stated, "Surely no man would put such a beauty in harm's way?"

Kitty faced the man smiling and replied, "Relax, I'm a demon slayer after all."

The man questioned confused, "I thought the slayers village was destroyed years ago?"

Kitty nodding, confirmed, "Correct but a few of us survived, and are still doing what we are trained for." She threw the man a few gold coins on the table and said, "Next drink is on us."

The man grinned bemoaning, "Alas a beautiful slayer and generous as well. Too bad you are taken." eyeing her one more with interest.

Bankotsu cast the man one last warning glance and stood up pulling Kitty along behind him. They left the tavern and the village walking over to Hakkaku, who was told what they had managed to find out.

**With Hakkaku:**

Bankotsu looked at them seriously suggesting, "We should head for the castle at first light."

Kitty agreed. "Yes, but along the way we must try to find the place where this priestess was last said to be. If a hoard of demons did attack, then something is very wrong here."

Bankotsu sighing heavily said in bored voice, "Fine, but only because it's along the way."

Kitty nodded. Hakkaku confused queried, "Why would a priestess go off into the woods alone?"

Kitty looked at Hakkaku responding, "That is what I intend to find out." eyes shining with determination.

Bankotsu suggested, "We should take a room in the village for the night."

Kitty shook her head adamantly. She informed him, "No Ban, I don't think that is a wise move. Something about that place seemed a little...off to me. I have learned to trust those feelings."

After a moment she added, "I think we should camp out **away** from the village. That man seemed okay, but something in the tavern was very wrong."

Bankotsu looked into their eyes acknowledging, "I had noticed you looking around a bit uneasy, and wondered what was up."

Kitty spoke puzzled, "Something is **very** wrong here. No priestess in her right mind would ever go into the woods alone, let alone for a week." Deciding it best to warn them she added, "I felt evil in the atmosphere in the tavern but couldn't pin point it. I don't like this guys- something is definitely **wrong i**n that village!"

Hakkaku looking at her added, "I feel it too, even from here I can feel an evil presence."

Bankotsu searched their eyes a moment thinking things over and ordered, "Let's go then!"

Kitty agreed, "Let's start heading towards the castle. A few hours of daylight are still left."

Bankotsu approved, "Good, I hate wasting time." Everyone moved out staying very alert while heading toward the spot where the priestess was rumored to have disappeared.

**Elsewhere:**

"My lord, what shall we do about the villagers?" Sasha asked while looking at, the before mentioned man.

"Sasha, have you anything to report then?" queried the Lord of the castle of the south, Nenji.

"Yes my lord. Today a strange woman showed up, and asked a villager about the priestess. She had a strange man with her as well." responded Sasha.

Nenji stared her in the eye saying, "I see. Sasha, what **exactly** did the villager tell them?"

Sasha who'd hidden her presence in the tavern, replied, "Everything about the priestess missing, where she was last seen and the rumors concerning you and a demon's alliance."

Nenji grew angry demanding, "Bring this villager to me at once!"

Sasha bowing said, "As you command, my lord." She left to carry out his orders.

Nenji paced angrily and demanded, "Mushi! Report to Madame at once. Tell her we may have a problem." Mushi bowed and left to do as he had been ordered.

**With Inuyasha and co again: **

Inuyasha sniffed the air growling as his eyes narrowed, drawing his sword. "Kagura..." Kagome drew her bow and notched an arrow preparing for an attack.

Kagura emerged from above the tree tops. She looked at them saying, "Inuyasha, your nose is as strong as ever, I see."

Inuyasha glaring at her demanded, "What the hell do you want?"

Kagura responded urgently, "Shut up and listen! I haven't much time! Naraku is after the priestess."

Inuyasha became concerned yelling, "Kikyo?" he should have known Naraku would be after her again.

Kagura snorted. "Not that clay pot, the other one." staring at him as if he were stupid.

Kagome's eyes widened and she came to a realization. She said softly, "Koneko..."

Kagura staring her in the eye replied, "Yes, that one! He has set a trap, which she and her group are walking right into. He intends to take control of her and her powers. Go quickly to the south. Do not waste any more time! Head towards the castle and avoid the village where he has spies. Now go. If he finds out my part in this he will kill me, I must go." with that she immediately flew off.

Suikotsu stared Inuyasha dead in the eye informing him determinedly, "We **must** save little sister!" his blood boiled at the thought that Naraku might harm his sister.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha adding panicked, "Quickly, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha nodded kneeling down and said, "Climb on, Kagome!" Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and they took off towards the south.

**With Koga and co:**

Koga looking anxious announced, "There's someone close by." his nose never lied.

Miroku added, "It's a demonic aura." Sango readied her Hiraikotsu preparing for battle.

Sesshomaru appeared out of the trees facing them and demanded, "What are you doing in my lands?" his golden gaze studied all that were present.

Sango faced him replying, "Scouting for rumors of Naraku and any other information we can find."

Sesshomaru blankly informed her, "He is in the south. That is where I am headed now."

Miroku looked at him asking, "How do you know this?" curious as to why Sesshomaru would be bothered by such news.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes warning, "Do not **dare** to question this Sesshomaru again human, or you shall pay the price for your insolence."

Koga immediately exclaimed, "Shit! Koneko is in the south with that weakling human. Hakkaku won't be much better in a fight. We must get to her fast!" without waiting for a response Koga whirl winded off towards the south.

Sango yelled, "Bankotsu is not an easy opponent!" but Koga was already gone.

Sesshomaru turned to Sango demanding coolly, "Why would the priestess, be working with Naraku's pawn?"

Miroku holding his gaze answered, "To sum it up, the remaining Band of Seven are human again and are now our allies- Koneko's doing of course, the ally thing."

Sango added, "Koneko, Bankotsu, and Hakkaku went to the south."

Sesshomaru took action demanding, "We must hurry then, move out." He summoned his cloud beneath him and took off towards the south without waiting for the others.

Sango said, "Kirara, let's go." Kirara obediently transformed and Sango and Miroku both confused by Sesshomaru's urgency, climbed onto her back and she took off towards the south.

**Back at the castle in the south: **

"My lord, I have brought the villager as you commanded." said Sasha while holding the scared villager.

Nenji mentioned, "Very well, Sasha you may leave for now." Sasha bowed and took her leave. Nenji faced the villager demanding coldly, "You, tell me **everything** you told the woman and man today or I will make you suffer terribly." with a malice filled glare.

The villager's eyes wide with fear and he stammered, "Pl...Please don't hurt me."

Nenji firmly demanded, "**Speak**, now!" The villager nodded and repeated everything he had told the couple. Nenji asked, "Tell me of this woman, what did she say, of her and her companion?"

The villager replied, "She claimed to be a demon slayer and he claimed to be able to beat you and the demons no sweat. He looked quite strong, and his hair was in a long braid. Her hair was as long as his but in a high ponytail, and I remember thinking she was quite a beauty."

Nenji raised a brow and queried, "And their names?" if they were the one's his master had mentioned, he'd need to inform him.

The villager held his gaze and said, "They never mentioned them."

Nenji in disbelief scoffed and yelled, "You expect me to believe they talked with you, and never once mentioned each other's names?"

The villager answered nervously, "It's the truth, sire." shaking with fear.

Nenji narrowed his gaze and yelled, "Sasha!" his face was red with anger.

Sasha appeared and said coolly, "Yes my lord?"

Nenji faced her ordering, "Dispose of this lout- Immediately."

The villager panicked yelling, "No please! I have told you everything, I swear it!"

Nenji waved his hand and Sasha dragged the screaming villager into the woods where killed him with a fist through his stomach. Sasha returned and informed Nenji, "It is done, milord." as she lapped the blood from her fist.

Nenji replied, "Good!" watching her lick the blood increased his need to release his frustrations. He ordered, "Now, get to my chambers and make ready for me. I shall join you soon." staring at her generous cleavage.

Sasha grinned saying, "Aye milord, I shall await you." She walked off to his chambers undressed climbing into bed, eagerly awaiting her lord and lover's arrival.

**With Mushi:**

He'd reported to the mistress as his lord had commanded. A dark figure dressed in dark blue and purple robes said coolly, "See to it that the village is taken care of. I must see this for myself." She quickly gathered her few items and left the building, melding into the shadows. Walking towards the mountain she thought, _"Soon Kikyo… soon you and I will have out little rematch, and that little reincarnation of yours, will get what's coming to her as well." _

Mushi quickly left to do her biding. Upon arriving at the village Mushi went straight to the tavern and ordered his mistress's servants, to take care of all the villagers that were not loyal to his mistress.

The guards nodded and began interrogating the villagers one by one. The ones not already in their mistress's powers were dealt with efficiently. The guards then piled up the bodies and dug a huge cavern big enough to dump all of the deceased into. They filled the whole and returned to the tavern, where they drank themselves into a stupor, celebrating a job well done.

Mushi went to report to his lord, but seeing that his was nowhere in sight and guessing that he was busy Mushi decided to wait until morning to inform his lord of the condition of the village he'd hoped to claim.

**With Nenji:**

Nenji entered his chambers and ordered, "On your knees Sasha." She immediately obeyed moving into position. Nenji seriously full of seriously pent up frustration shoved her over the bed and discarded his clothing in record time. Moving behind her he began nibbling on her shoulder. Sasha smiled knowing she had a pleasant night in stored for her and her lover.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter five please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	6. Sesshomaru's Cure and Kitty's Recovery

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own **_**Koneko**_** AKA Kitty, my other OC's and the plot and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Scene change...**

**Chapter 6:**

**  
With Bankotsu and co:**

Kitty felt a few different auras as well as the jewel shards heading towards them and exclaimed, "Bankotsu, I sense the sacred jewel! There is also a very powerful demonic aura heading directly for us!" Bankotsu nodded and everyone immediately prepared for battle.

Hakkaku sniffing exclaimed happily, "Koga!" as he waited for his comrade.

Kitty looked at him adding, "Not just him. I haven't felt this presence in a **long** time." with serious eyes.

She notched an arrow as the wind picked up and a lightning bolt struck the ground. When the smoke cleared, Sesshomaru stood facing the trio. Noticing Kitty's arrow he drawled amused, "Now, is that anyway to greet an old acquaintance?"

Koneko staring him in the eye responded evenly, "Acquaintance huh? That's the only thing you can say to me after all this time?" Sesshomaru shrugged. Kitty scoffed saying in a fake hurt voice, "And after I painstakingly saved your life all those years ago too. Humph, some friend you are." Kitty huffed putting her bow and arrow away.

Sesshomaru smirking held her gaze, then queried, "Why do I find you with these fools?" in a cool voice.

Kitty held his gaze correcting evenly, "Not fools, Sesshomaru- friends." adding slightly amused, "So don't worry so much."

Sesshomaru questioned evenly, "What makes you think this Sesshomaru cares, wench?"

Kitty walked towards Sesshomaru. "Aw! You can't fool me Sesshu. You came because you were worried about me." hearing his grunt of response. "How sweet of you." she added leaning over to lightly peck his cheek.

Sesshomaru growled, then smirked shaking his head. He looked into her eyes. "Sassy as ever, I see. I'd hoped you would have outgrown that by now." he scolded lightly.

Kitty scoffed. "Bite your tongue, Sesshy-kun!"

Sesshomaru informed her amused; "Only you ever get away with speaking to me that familiarly."

Kitty replied, "Of course, after all you find yourself amused by this mere mortal woman." laughter twinkling in her eyes.

Sesshomaru chuckled. Unexpectedly he picked her up in a bear hug causing her to squirm. He lightly deposited her on her feet. Staring into her warm caramel eyes he questioned, "So sister of my heart, tell me why you are with Naraku's pawn?" She giggled hugging him back.

Bankotsu raised a brow, gazing from one to the other and back again before querying evenly, "I take it you two are friends?"

Sesshomaru looked at him and replied evenly, "This Sesshomaru only has one human he will ever tolerate such insolence from, or consider a friend and it is this wench."

Kitty retorted evenly, "This woman only allows one being to refer to her as a wench and it is this Sesshy-kun!" She lightly placed her hand on his arm and looked him dead in the eye informing him seriously, "Now to answer your question, Bankotsu and the others no longer work for Naraku. He tried to kill them many times and after they became humans again, they quit obeying his orders. They are now working with your obnoxious brother, his friends, the wolves, and I, to bring that bastard down!"

Sesshomaru smirked at 'obnoxious' and queried, "Why would you ally yourselves together?"

Kitty smiling replied, "For starters, Ban saved my life many times when he didn't have to."

Sesshomaru raised a brow and demanded, "Ban? Tell me; just how close are you two?"

Bankotsu smirking informed Sesshomaru smugly, "We are lovers." Sesshomaru stared at Kitty with a brow raised questioningly and Kitty grinned blushing, as she nodded her confirmation.

Sesshomaru was shocked and speechless for a moment. Raising a brow he asked coolly, "When did this happen?" his amber gaze now hardened.

Kitty laughed answering evenly, "Some time ago, so calm yourself, Sesshy-kun. You are starting to actually let your emotions show through." she teased with eyes full of laughter.

Sesshomaru scowled, staring Bankotsu dead in the eye and warned, "If you hurt her- I will hunt you down." while flexing his claws.

Bankotsu smirking assured, "I have no intentions of hurting her, ever."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Bankotsu a moment longer. Kitty announced, "The sacred jewel shards are approaching fast."

Bankotsu readied his Banryu asking, "How many?" while gazing into his lover's eyes.

Kitty looked him in the eye answering, "Lots of them." Stiffening her spine with and hand on the katana at her waist preparing for battle.

Sesshomaru informed evenly, "A demon hoard approaches us." Kitty nodded and releasing her katana prepared her bow and arrows.

Koga's whirlwind appeared a foot away from the trio. Koga looked at Kitty saying relieved, "Koneko, Thank goodness! The others are on the way." She nodded.

Hearing the demons screeching, everyone faced towards the approaching demon hoard, ready to do battle. A big bear demon spotted Kitty and growled, "Ah, another priestess. It has been some weeks, since I have dined on a priestess. You will be my appetizer."

Licking its chops hungrily it started towards Koneko. She jumped into the air releasing her Hiraiku, and it sailed towards the bear demon. It jumped out of the path of her weapon, and resumed its path towards her.

Bankotsu was busy slashing through tons of demons with his Banryu. Koga was kicking and clawing demons as well. All around them hunks of demonic flesh squished, some even writing and a thick ooze of demonic blood lay strewn on the ground, with more demons coming.

Sesshomaru used his poison whip across the bear demon's back ordering coolly, "Stop picking on the miko and face a real opponent, you weakling." He poison whipped the bear three more times very quickly. It growled angrily turning to face Sesshomaru launching itself at him.

Kitty fired sacred arrows one after another destroying demon after demon. When her Hiraiku returned, she jumped up in the air catching it like a pro. Bankotsu sliced two more demons in half with his Banryu, quickly turning around halfway slicing through another one and jumped into the air landing next to Kitty. She looked at him panting and warned him, "Heads up!" Bankotsu swung down his Banryu slicing another demon in half.

Kitty and Bankotsu fought together back to back destroying any demons that dared approach them. Sesshomaru drove his poison claws right through the chest of the bear demon, yanking his fist back out. The bear fell dead at his feet. He quickly looked for and located Kitty and Bankotsu fighting back to back. Pulling out Tokijin he yelled, "Dragon strike!" as lighting evaporated the next group of demons who'd been charging at him.

Bankotsu's arm snaked around grabbing Kitty by the waist. She dropped Hiraiku and held on to his waist with both hands. Jumping into the air he yelled, "Dragon Thunder!" stabbing his Banryu into the earth and levitated up into the sky. Storm clouds began to form around them and he called lightning into his Banryu. The lightning shot up from Banryu in a huge illuminating ball of electricity shooting into the sky and sent a torrent of lightning bolts raining onto the ground, unleashing them at random points.  
_  
_Lightning bolts started raining from the sky and falling everywhere. Sesshomaru was unaffected. Koga using his speed dodged most of the lighting, and the remaining demons were quickly vanquished.

After the storm died down, Bankotsu lowered himself and Kitty to the ground gently positioning her on her feet. Kitty released her hold on his waist and collected her gigantic boomerang. She turned to Bankotsu suggesting, "We'd better collect these shards." moving around to do so. When something pierced her skin, a very sharp pain ran up her arm and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Bankotsu, Koga, and Sesshomaru, all ran over to her. Bankotsu clearly worried demanded, "What is it?" staring into her eyes.

Kitty looking into her lover's eyes said breathlessly, "My...my arm, som...something pierced my arm." as she tried to hold her wounded appendage.

Sesshomaru immediately laid her back on the ground and began to examine her arm, holding it up he saw the wound and two stingers digging into her skin. He instantly ripped out the stingers causing her to scream again and melted them in his hand, then proceeded to draw out the poison.

He hissed angrily, "That coward will pay for this. You hear me, Naraku? You are dead, you filthy wretch!" Sesshomaru facing the concerned and confused men informed them grimly, "Naraku's poisonous insects have injected a deadly miasma into her. I am drawing out what I can, but she will still be very sick for a while."

Sango and Miroku arrived on Kirara and joined the others demanding, "What happened?" while gazing at the injured Kitty and Sesshomaru kneeling beside her.

Koga began pacing and growled angrily, "Naraku's insects poisoned her."

Seconds later Inuyasha showed up with Kagome on his back. Kagome jumped off his back and ran over to Kitty. She looked at Sango noticing her friend's frown she asked, "What happened?"

Sango looked at her sadly and replied dejectedly, "Naraku has poisoned her." staring back at her injured companion.

Kagome gasped horrified. Inuyasha growled, "Damn him." Clenching the hilt of his sword and baring his fangs.

Kitty stuttered, "K...Kagome, the shards they s...still need t...to be c...collected, b...but, be careful." Kagome nodded and walking around finished collecting the shards with Inuyasha beside her.

Sesshomaru faced Bankotsu and said evenly; "I have done all I can now. Bind her wounds and make sure she is protected. Someone must be by her at all times, until she has fully recovered." Standing to his feet he moved off toward the main battlefield.

Kagome hearing this walked over and cleaned and bandaged the wounds. Kitty looking at her said, "Thanks." before she laid her head back and relaxed. Bankotsu gently knelt beside her and picked her up. After standing back up, he carried her to a nearby cave with the others following.

Sesshomaru walked over to her Hiraiku, collected it and carried it to the cave. He faced the group and informed them evenly, "I must go and retrieve the medicine she needs." Knowing how stubborn she could be, he stared at Kitty and demanded, "I will return, so you had better stay alive."

Kitty smirking replied, "Yes Sesshy-kun." amused that he'd scold her even when wounded. Bankotsu laid her down on a blanket at the back of the cave. He set his Banryu against the wall of the cave then sat down pulling her into his lap. Cathy said softly, "Ban, I'm sorry this will slow us down a bit."

Bankotsu said grumpily, "Once you are better, we will hunt that bastard down, until then woman hush and rest." Kitty smiled snuggling into him as she rested.

**Outside the cave:**

Inuyasha began pacing and fumed, "Damn it! We should attack **now** while we know how to find him." clenching his fist beside him as he glared at everyone who was sitting down being lazy.

Sango stared and informed him succinctly, "It wouldn't do any good seeing as night has already fallen and he **knows** we are in the area already."

Miroku staring at him added, "Besides we **must **wait for Lady Koneko to be at full strength again."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and reminded him, "She isn't even able to travel safely until she gets that medicine, which Sesshomaru has gone after, and he doesn't even like humans."

Inuyasha stopped pacing frowned and asked, "Why though, why would Sesshomaru concern himself over a human? He hates humans." snorting the last part.

Hakkaku looked at him supplying, "From what they said earlier, Koneko and Sesshomaru have like a brother and sister kind of relationship. Apparently she saved his life years ago. Judging by how he reacted when he found out about her and Bankotsu being lovers, I would say he **definitely** considers her the sister of his heart- that he'd called her earlier."

Koga hearing this jumped up growling and demanded angrily, "So they **are** lovers after all!?" fury in his eyes.

Bankotsu walked out smirking and informed Koga smugly, "You're damn right we are!" Looking at Sango he informed her, "Taijiya, she is asking for water."

Sango nodded and said evenly, "It's Sango, not Taijiya." taking the bucket she went to the river to collect some water and returned. She handed the pail to Bankotsu. He nodded and took it into Kitty. Kneeling beside her he helped her drink. Kitty looked at him and said, "Thanks."

Bankotsu nodded and softly ordered her, "Now go to sleep." Kitty exhausted smiled and obeyed. Bankotsu walked back outside and announced, "She is sleeping for now." everyone nodded thinking that was best for her.

Kirara mewled and ran inside the cave and curled up next to Kitty. Sango followed Kirara smiling and questioned softly, "You've missed her as well, haven't you Kirara?" Kirara looking at her mistress mewled. Sango nodded. Walking back outside she rejoined the others smiling.

Kagome seeing this, queried her, "What has you so happy, Sango?"

Sango looking at her replied, "Kitty is back safe and Kirara is snuggled up to her, just her like old times."

Kagome smiled nodding. Hearing this Bankotsu looked at Sango and queried evenly, "So, your cat demon is snuggled to my woman, huh?" uncertain whether or not he liked that.

Sango looked at him and said grinning, "Yup, just like when we were kids."

Bankotsu figuring it couldn't hurt for one night, sighed grumbling, "I suppose this means that I will have to remove that fuzz ball before I lay down tonight?"

Sango laughed and answered grinning, "I doubt she would let you. Kirara has **always** thought of Kitty as a second owner and is **very** protective of her."

Bankotsu sighing heavily grimaced. He stood up and walked into the cave looking at his lover sleeping with the 'fuzz ball' curled into her side. She looked so peaceful he didn't have the heart to wake her. Shaking his head he walked back out. Bankotsu rejoined the group sitting back down and smiled saying sweetly, "Aw well, I guess it couldn't hurt for just one night, she looked so content sleeping there." with softer eyes.

Suikotsu a little shocked at how easily Bankotsu had changed his mind, looked at him and teased, "Watch it big brother, or people will start to think you have gone soft."

Bankotsu faced him and growled and replied, "I am still the leader of the Shichinintai brother. Do **not** mistake my feelings towards Kitty for weakness. I can **still** beat the hell out of **anyone** I choose to."

Suikotsu threw up his hands defensively and said, "No need to get defensive, big brother. I was merely saying that because of Renkotsu. We both know, he..."

Bankotsu glaring cut him off before he informed Suikotsu dead seriously, "I know! He **will** be dealt with soon enough." clenching his fist tightly on his knee.

Koga snagged Bankotsu's gaze and asked smugly, "Trouble in your group, Bankotsu?" You'd never hear of trouble in his pack, nope.

Bankotsu glared at him snapping angrily, "It doesn't concern you, mangy wolf!" sending a clearly unspoken warning to butt out.

Sango, getting fed up with their bickering, demanded angrily, "**Enough**! Sheesh! You two really **do** act like children. Koneko needs to recover so you two had better quiet down, or so help me I will kick your asses myself!" her own temper coming to the surface.

Koga scoffed before turning away. Bankotsu chuckled and looking at Sango's face, mentioned amused, "Must be a Taijiya trait." shaking his head bemused.

Miroku looked from one to the other and warned, "Quit while you two are ahead, Sango can be mean when mad and uses her Hiraikotsu as a beating stick." slight fear in his eyes.

Sango narrowed her gaze at Miroku growling and warned him, "Monk..." Miroku's eyes widened fearfully as he gulped nervously and started backing away from Sango, who was still glaring at him dangerously.

Bankotsu smirked thinking_, "Yup, got to be a Taijiya trait."_ and everyone else laughed at the display between Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha standing up said, "Okay, enough already." Turning to face the wolf he growled, "Koga, you and I are going to hunt for dinner! Kagome, you and Sango get the water and stuff ready."

Bankotsu needing something to take his mind of his worry for his woman, stood to his feet adding, "I will collect some fire wood. Suikotsu, you stay here with Kitty." Suikotsu nodded and everyone did as told.

Ten minutes later Kagome and Sango had the water ready and the cooking circle of rocks. Five minutes after that Bankotsu returned with his arms full of firewood and dropped it onto the ground at the girls' feet. Without a word he collected his Banryu walking over to the river and used the water to clean the blood off the blade. He walked back over sitting down on a fallen log and began polishing his Banryu, as was his custom when needing to relax.

Suikotsu walked out of the cave also needing to relax, thoroughly cleaned his claws. Kagome started the fire and started boiling the water and herbs mixture. Ten minutes later Inuyasha returned with rabbits and threw them at Kagome's feet. She added them to the pot and let them boil. Koga carried a boar and threw it down by his wolves and Hakkaku and all the wolves ate.

**  
**  
**Chow time:**

**  
**  
After the stew had finished cooking Kagome scooped up a bowl. Walked over to Bankotsu she held it out and mentioned, "Koneko should at least try to eat."

Bankotsu thinking it over nodded taking the bowel. He stood up and walked over to the entrance before entering the cave. Walking towards his sleeping lover he stated, "Hey there fuzz ball, she needs to eat." Staring at the cat demon, which was currently nuzzled next to his woman.

Kirara mewled her acknowledgement jumped up and nudged Kitty to wake her up. Kitty stirred looking at Kirara she queried, "Kirara? What are you doing here?" as she blinked wondering why the cat had woke her up.

Kirara staring at her licked her cheek and mewled. Bankotsu mentioned amused, "Apparently, she is your new bodyguard."

Kitty laughed snuggling Kirara loosely and informed her happily, "I've missed you too, girl!" Kirara mewled happily. Kitty carefully placed her beside her hip and looked up at Bankotsu who stood in front of her. She smiled at him. Bankotsu placed the bowel down. Kneeling beside her he helped Kitty sit up and handed her the bowl. She smiled saying, "Thanks, Ban."

He grunted and suggested evenly, "You should try to eat- to keep up your strength."

Kitty nodded and slowly ate the food then set the bowl down. She looked over at Bankotsu saying sadly, "You know Ban; you don't have to stay here if you don't want to." He sighed heavily. Kitty added, "I **refuse** to be a burden to anyone." as she laid back down and needing comfort cuddled Kirara really closely.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and quipped, "I never said you were a burden!" glaring at her for even thinking it. He **really** hated when she got like this, it had nearly driven him nuts the last time.

Kitty looked at him a little sad and replied softly, "I sure feel like one! I **hate** being immobilized." **Every time** she wasn't able to be up and moving, she felt useless and like a burden. She **hated **that feeling most of all! She'd become sad and gloomy then pout.

Bankotsu looked into her beautiful amber eyes chuckling at her pout and responded amused, "It hasn't even been a full day yet and you're bored already, eh babe?"

Kitty replied frustratedly, "You know it! I **hate** not being able to move. I **hate** being sick, or wounded to where I can't move- period." She clutched Kirara a little closer.

Bankotsu chuckled again before saying soothingly, "Relax, Sesshomaru should return soon enough and then you will get better much faster." as he moved to sit beside her leaning over her.

Kitty sighed heavily and exclaimed, "Ugh, I hope so!" she couldn't wait to get better.

Bankotsu leaned down and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. Pulling back he whispering in her ear suggested, "Sleep now, my little vixen." Kitty still worn out closed her eyes sighing. Making sure she'd obeyed he moved back gathering the bowl and stood up leaving the cave.

**Outside the cave:**

**  
**  
Bankotsu stepped over to the others and handed the bowel to Kagome informing her, "She ate the entire bowel and is now sleeping again."

Kagome accepted the empty bowel nodding and replied, "That's good. Now let's just hope she sleeps well enough tonight."

Koga grinned slyly and suggested smugly, "I could always sleep beside her to keep her warm." amusement in his eyes.

Bankotsu whirled to face him and looked him dead in the eye. He informed him seriously, "That is **not** going to happen, wolf boy! She is **my** woman! **I** will be the one to keep her warm." glaring angrily at the bothersome wolf.

Inuyasha snorted and suggested, "Give it up already, Koga! Just run back to Ayame, **If** she is even willing to still have you."

Koga scoffed and retorted, "Forget it, mutt face! Maybe I will just sleep beside my beautiful Kagome instead." as he turned his gaze to Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet glaring at Koga. He growled and yelled, "**No way** in hell, wolf!" anger evident in his golden orbs as he moved towards the wolf in a threatening manner.

Kagome sighed heavily and while looking from one to the other stated dead seriously, "The **only** one sleeping by me tonight is Sango! Now **both** of you shut up!" she was growing sick of them fighting over her like some stupid chew toy.

Inuyasha and Koga sat down and continued to glare at each other. Kagome and Sango decided to proceed to bed down with their backs to each other. Miroku after casting a longing glance toward the girls stretched out next to the fire. Suikotsu was on guard duty for the night. Bankotsu knowing he'd be sleeping next to his Kitty chuckled and mentioned evenly, "Night all." winking at the group as he said this then spun around and walked over to the cave and snickered at the wolf before walking inside the cave.

**With Kitty:**

**  
**  
Bankotsu glanced over and saw the 'fuzz ball' still cuddled to his lover and sighed heavily. He approached the cat demon staring at it. He said evenly, "Okay fuzz ball, you can stay for tonight- but you gotta stay on **your** side," as he gently but firmly pushed the cat to a new spot so he could lie beside his lover.

He lay down beside Kitty stretching out and wrapped his arm around her waist laying his head on her chest listening to her slowed heartbeat. Kitty sighed in contentment and instinctively wrapped her arms around him. Bankotsu smiled to himself and held her close. He closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes. Kirara now sure he wouldn't hurt her charge mewled and moved to snuggle up by their heads.

**The next morning:**

**  
**  
Bankotsu woke up, and stretched. Kitty yawned and said, "Morning, Ban." Bankotsu moved to a seated position and gently pulled her into his lap before kissing the top of her head. She snuggled into him and queried, "Sleep well?"

He gazed at her and his eyes softened as he replied, "Yeah, you?" He'd always slept well when they were together.

She responded, "I always do when you hold me." snuggling deeper into his chest.

He smiled and informed her, "Suikotsu will want to sleep soon, guess I should go relieve him."

Kitty sighed reluctantly and said, "Okay," before hugging him. Bankotsu hugged her back then kissed her passionately which she gladly returned. He broke the kiss and helped her lay back down before he stood to his feet. She looked at him staying, "See ya later." He nodded and walked out of the cave.

**About twenty minutes later:**

**  
**  
Kagome brought in a bowl of berries and nuts. She greeted her friend, "Morning, Koneko. Here you should eat." as she held out the bowl.

Kitty smiled and responded, "Morning, Kagome, and thanks." as she accepted the bowl gratefully. Kagome nodded and sat down watching to make sure Kitty ate. Kitty finished eating and handed her back the bowl complaining, "Man, I am **so** bored."

Kagome laughed and suggested, "I bet! Maybe I can find something for you to do." Kitty's eyes lit up at the prospect and she smiled.

Kagome walked out of the cave and came back bringing Sango with her. Sango walked over to Kitty and questioned, "Hey Koneko, I hear you're already bored?"

Kitty nodded and looked at her replying seriously, "You know me- always on the move."

Sango laughed and agreed, "Yup. I remember when we were training even after father told us to stop and rest, you still had to get a few more minutes in before he made you stop."

Kitty smiled adding, "Yup, I like being in the open and moving around." sighing longingly as she stared out the entrance.

Kagome suggested, "We could have one of the guys carry you out into the fresh air. But, you have to promise not to do anything to reopen your arm, **and **if you start feeling sick- you have to tell us immediately."

Kitty looked at Kagome smiling and nodded her agreement. Sango mentioned, "Alright, I will set up a spot for you under the tree then."

Kitty looked at Sango smiling gratefully and said, "Thanks."

Sango smiled and nodded before leaving the cave.

Kagome walked back outside and a minute later she came back with Inuyasha in tow. She looked at him and requested, "Inuyasha, would you please carry Koneko out to the tree?" Inuyasha grumbled then after a glare from Kagome, sighed and gently lifted Cathy carrying her outside to the tree.

**Outside the cave:**

**  
**  
Inuyasha carried Kitty over to the tree and gently set her down on the blanket Sango had set up moments ago. Kitty looked at Inuyasha smiling and said gratefully, "Thanks Inuyasha."

Inuyasha mumbled, "Welcome." and walked away to sit back down by the fire and Kagome sat next to him. Sango sat with Kirara in her lap next to Kagome. Suikotsu was sleeping under another tree. Miroku scooted closer to Sango. Hakkaku, and Koga, looked up and noticing Cathy under the tree walked over to join her.

Hakkaku smiled at her and asked, "Hi Koneko, how ya feeling?" looking at her with concern in his grey eyes.

Kitty looked at Hakkaku smiling politely and responded, "Better thanks, and you?"

Hakkaku smiled answering, "I'm good." Koneko smiled and nodded.

Koga casually slung an arm over her shoulder smiling at her and stated, "It's good to see that you are healing fast, babe."

Kitty using her good arm to remove Kouga's glared at him and yelled, "Hey Casanova, keep your hands to yourself!" Koga chuckled and inched a tad closer. Kitty glared and warned him, "I may be injured, but I can still purify your ass wolf boy!"

Koga snickered at her outburst but backed off. Sango annoyed walked over scowling at Koga and demanded, "Leave her be you two!" Koga looked at Sango a minute then the wolves went back to sitting over by the rocks. Kirara ran over too and curled up into a tight little ball in Kitty's lap. Smiling Kitty looked at Kirara and began petting her fur.

**One hour before sunset:**

**  
**  
Bankotsu strolled into the camp and saw Kitty sitting beneath a tree. He stormed over looking into her eyes and queried, "Just **what** do you think you're doing?" She was told to rest, not be moving around!

Kitty looked up at him and replied evenly, "I needed some fresh air." before shrugging.

Bankotsu demanded, "How did you get out here? It better not have been..." starting to get annoyed at the thought of 'wolf boy' touching, yet alone holding her. His blue eyes began to look stormy- a sure sign his temper was rising.

Kitty noticed this and responded, "Inuyasha was kind enough to carry me." breathing a sigh of relief as she saw his temper become reigned in, as was visible in his clear blue eyes.

Bankotsu sighed and stated, "Well at least that's better than wolf boy! Next time, ask me and I will be more than happy to bring you out." staring into her eyes he thought_, "Guess that wolf lives- for now." _He wasglad she'd had enough sense to **not **allow that mangy wolf touch her. Kitty smiled and nodded. She questioned, "So, any news?"

Bankotsu sitting beside her, responded disappointedly, "Nothing yet." as he set his Banryu down close to him. Kitty nodded. Kagome walked over and placed bowls of food in front of them. They nodded saying thanks as they picked up their food and began to eat.

Finishing her food Kitty placed the bowl on the ground and mentioned, "At least I'm not stuck lying down anymore." relief in her voice ringing loud and clear.

Bankotsu gazed into her eyes smirking and suggested, "I can think of a rather… enjoyable way to pass the time laying down." with a suggestive look in his eyes as he wriggled his eye brows at her.

Kitty held his gaze and grinned replying, "Me too, but **that **wasn't what I meant."

Bankotsu held her gaze chuckling and moving over to her ear whispered huskily, "As well as other ways that I **know** you enjoy."

Kitty smiled leaning over kissing his neck and whispered huskily correcting, "That **we** enjoy!" Bankotsu chuckled and gently pulled her into his lap. He began tugging her bottom lip with his teeth.

She sighed and opened her mouth granting him access. He thrust his tongue into her mouth capturing hers. Their tongues dueled in a battle for dominance which eventually Bankotsu won just before he pulled back breaking the kiss, not wanting things to get out of hand without privacy. Kitty snuggled into his chest and smiled.

Miroku who had watched their little exchange cleared his throat loudly and grinned his perverted grin. Bankotsu stared at the others blankly. Kagome blushed embarrassed at seeing the exchange and looked at the group questioning, "I wonder when Sesshomaru will get back?"

Inuyasha snorted retorting, "Most likely when he damn well feels like it!"

**Two minutes later:**

**  
**  
Sesshomaru walked into the camp then gazed over to where Koneko was sitting and said, "I see you are up and about already."

Kitty gazed at him and replied, "I didn't walk, so don't worry. Inuyasha carried me out here because I asked."

Sesshomaru walked over and thrust a flower at Koneko. He commanded, "Eat! It will eradicate the rest of the miasma." Kitty nodded taking the flower and ate it.

Fifteen minutes later Bankotsu stood up with Kitty in his arms. Kitty implored him, "Put me down Ban, I will be fine now." Bankotsu gently deposited her on her feet and she stood up. She placed a brief kiss on Bankotsu's lips then turned and hugged Sesshomaru. She said, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded staring into her eyes and ordered, "Now go and rest. We will set out at first light." Kitty nodded and bid goodnight to everyone. Bankotsu picked her up bridal style and carried her into the cave. Everyone else settled in for the night.

**Inside the cave:**

**  
**  
Bankotsu smiled and gently lowered Kitty to her feet. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. He smirked placing his hands on her full hips and drew her flush against him. She kissed his neck and jaw line. He captured her mouth in a hot possessive kiss and started to undress her slowly.

She slid off his shirt and started to work at his pants. He broke the kiss chuckling and purred huskily into her ear, "Not so fast, babe. I plan on taking my time with you." She smiled at him enticingly. He laid her back on the blanket and began trailing kisses all over her collar bone, neck, and naked breasts. He slowly and sensually worked his way back up to her mouth and they matched each other's passion.

**A few hours later:**

**  
**  
They lay entwined together sated, happy, and drifted off to sleep. The others outside the cave had been sleeping for a while now, except for Sesshomaru who was up in a tree keeping watch over the camp and gazing at the stars rather bored.

**Next morning:**

**  
**  
Kitty woke up and noticed Bankotsu still had his head on her chest. She smiled and absentmindedly began running her fingers through his thick and lush hair. He stirred and murmured, "Mmm, I love when you run your fingers through my hair." while embracing her.

She smiled saying, "Good because I love doing so, it's so relaxing." with a peaceful smile on her face.

Bankotsu raised his head to look into her eyes and asked, "How you feeling?" concern in his eyes.

Kitty looked into his gorgeous sapphire eyes and replied purring seductively, "Actually I'm feeling a bit… frisky this morning."

Bankotsu grinned and responded, "Oh really?" Kitty nodded while grinning. Bankotsu moved capturing her lips in a fierce kiss and rolled her over so she was on top of him.

Kitty broke the kiss laughing and gazed down at him informing him, "Seems I'm not the only one, eh?" as she trailed her finger along his tight abs.

Bankotsu gazed up at her with desire filled eyes and confirmed huskily, "You got that right, babe!" cupping her naked butt cheek. He leaned up and captured her mouth in another fierce kiss which she eagerly returned. They wrestled around pinning each other and laughing for about thirty minutes then made passionate love again and got dressed.

Kitty looked at him and mentioned, "Before the others awaken I want to go bathe." Bankotsu nodded and they quietly left the cave holding hands and walked off towards the river. Along the way they took in the lush and plentiful scenery. Kitty gazed at the vegetation and trees. When they arrived at the river they undressed then slipped into water and bathed in the river together.

When they finished bathing, they dried off in the sun and dressed before returning to the camp to find the others were all awake and eating breakfast. Sesshomaru had seen them walk off and figured they had bathed.

The lovers sat down and ate then everyone packed up and got ready to leave. Sesshomaru stated, "Koneko, it seems you have recovered almost completely." Kitty blushed and nodded. Sesshomaru said, "Good. Let's head out."

Bankotsu ordered, "Just a minute." He turned to Suikotsu and ordered, "I want you to head back and meet up with Ja and his group and tell them to head south- immediately." Suikotsu nodded and took off to do as he had been bidden.

Everyone else set off towards the castle. They still had another ten miles to go. Hakkaku and Miroku walked next to Bankotsu. Kagome traveled on Inuyasha's back. Sesshomaru lead the way. Koga did his whirlwind thing. **Everyone **had insisted Kitty ride Kirara with Sango, as she hadn't quite completely healed yet. All were alert and kept their eyes peeled for any signs of trouble.

Half way there Sesshomaru stopped and held up a hand silently commanding everyone else to stop. He faced the group and commanded, "Wait here, I will return shortly." Then he used his cloud and took off.

**With the gang:**

Kitty went to climb off Kirara and Bankotsu having seen this ran over to help her off. He gently held her by the waist and lifted her off Kirara's back and deposited her gently on her feet. She smiled at him while gazing into his deep blue orbs and thanked him.

Kagome frowned and queried, "I wonder why he had us stop?" as she sat down on the lush green grass and began to make a fire.

Kitty decided to stretch her stiff muscles a bit and began walking around. After a while she came across some remains and hollered, "Over here, guys!" Bankotsu was beside her side in an instant Banryu ready just in case.

Kitty pointed to the remains that lay on the torn up ground. He looked down at what she was pointing at. Bankotsu turned to face the others and informed them evenly, "Well, we found the remains of the priestess."

Miroku walked over taking a closer look and added solemnly, "Indeed, but why and how?" he asked with a puzzled expression. It made no sense.

Kitty inspected the broken bow and arrows closely before grimacing. She looked at the others and replied, "Because she was a fake- she was no priestess!"

Inuyasha looked at her and questioned confused, "How can you tell?" he certainly couldn't.

Kitty looked at him and replied, "Any priestess worth her salt- would have used an enchantment to protect her bow if nothing else. Even after her death the enchantment would remain for at least two months." Which only served to further the hanyou's confusion.

Miroku wearing a thoughtful expression agreed, "Indeed! Even Lady Kagome has had her bow enchanted." falling silent as his mind registered this new information.

Sango looked puzzled and queried, "So why would she pretend to be a priestess and try to tackle demons?" now puzzled herself.

Kitty shook her head sadly and said, "Unfortunately, we will never know." Bankotsu sensing she was upset reached over putting an arm around Kitty. She moved into him and hugged his waist burying her head on his chest, as she accepted his comfort.

Miroku stated grimly, "We should bury the remains and offer up a prayer." moving to gather the remains.

Kitty looked up still hugging Bankotsu's waist and said, "Look very closely at the clothes monk that was the first clue."

Miroku nodded then carefully examined the clothes closely and gasped, "These are not priestess clothes but appear to be the type for a barmaid!" Kitty sadly nodded her eyes also were filled with sadness for the life that had ended so tragically.

Kagome frowned and said confused, "So she was a barmaid who pretended to be a priestess?" confusion in her chocolate gaze.

Kitty looked at Kagome nodding and informed her, "My guess, is that she wanted the honor bestowed on a priestess and foolishly got herself killed in the process by pretending to be what she wasn't so as not to blow her ruse."

Miroku looked at the group nodding and added, "It would appear so. If the villagers believed her to be a true priestess, when the trouble came she would have had to admit her farce or try to face the demons in order to keep the ruse going. She must have chosen the latter." He and Inuyasha then dug a grave and buried the remains. Miroku kneeled beside the grave and offered up a prayer.

Kitty moved closer to the fire and said sadly, "One question answered and many more that shall never be." shaking her head sadly. She looked at the others and added, "We may as well try to get comfortable, I have a feeling we will be here a while."

Inuyasha replied, "Feh!" and sat down. Kagome scooted to sit next to him. Sango and Miroku sat down. Hakkaku sat down next to Koga. Kitty sat down and Bankotsu sat next to her. Kitty leaned her head on his shoulder. Bankotsu moved her arm around her waist holding her. She gladly leaned into him hugging his waist.

**With Sesshomaru:**

**  
**  
Sesshomaru stared at the imp before him and ordered, "Jaken, take Rin and Ahun and return to my castle. Wait for me there."

Jaken gazed at his master and replied, "Aye, Milord." with a bow.

Rin who'd already climbed up on Ahun's back, looked at Sesshomaru and added, "Good luck, Milord!"

Rin and Jaken then flew off on Ahun and Sesshomaru once again summoned his cloud and went back to the others.

**With the others:**

**  
**  
Kitty looked at the now pacing Inuyasha and said, "Relax, Inuyasha! I know you are spoiling for a fight but we should really wait for Sesshomaru to return. If what I suspect is true, we will need **all** the help that we can get to attack that castle."

Miroku watching Inuyasha as he paced added seriously, "She is right Inuyasha. I have a **very** bad feeling about that place."

Inuyasha rebutted, "Teh! I don't care **what** you think. **I** say we go and attack now!" He started to leave when Kagome yelled, "**Sit boy**!"

Inuyasha was immediately planted into the dirt in a rather large looking crater. He glared at Kagome and growled, "What the hell was that for, wench?"

Kagome's face turned red and she yelled, "**Sit boy**!"

Inuyasha fell further into the crater and yelled, "Will you stop that!?"

Kagome looked at him and said, "Then calm down and behave!" hands on her hips.

Inuyasha placed his hands on the ground and hoisted himself up out of the crater. He huffed and walked over to the fire sitting down. Kitty shook her head and sighed. Miroku looked at the others and stated, "He never learns, does he?"

Inuyasha growled glaring at him and demanded, "You got a problem, lech?" Bankotsu, who found this display amusing, threw his head back and laughed. Inuyasha snapped his glare to Bankotsu and demanded, "What's so damn funny, merc?"

Kitty said dryly, "Stubborn insolent pup!" while shaking her head sadly.

Inuyasha growled glaring at her and demanded, "What was that!?"

Kitty stood up holding his gaze and repeated, "Stubborn. Insolent. **Pup**!" Bankotsu looked at the two of them and laughed again. It was highly amusing to watch his woman putting that mutt in his place!

Inuyasha angrily demanded, "Come say it to my face, wench!" while glaring at her.

Kitty calmly stared him in the eye walking up to his face. She drew back her hand and slapped him across the face, snapping, "Don't **ever** call me that again, you wretched pup!" her temper blazing in her eyes.

Sesshomaru appeared and commanded, "Inuyasha calm yourself and stop behaving like a wretched pup!" Kitty turned to face Sesshomaru grinning and walked over to him.

Inuyasha growled while glaring at Sesshomaru. He drew his sword and yelled, "Make me!"

Kagome seeing the glint in Sesshomaru's eyes panicked and yelled, "**Sit boy**!"

Inuyasha was planted into the dirt once again. Kitty and Sesshomaru both smirked. Sesshomaru faced the group and said, "We can move out now. We will take the castle and make them tell us where Naraku is."

Bankotsu sick of waiting and taking charge barked, "**Move out**!" Everyone stood to their feet and set off towards the castle again.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter six please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	7. Kikyo Joins and a Love triangle

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own **_**Koneko**_** AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Scene change...**

**Chapter 7:  
**  
_**This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers for this story!:)**_

_**Thank you to BankotsuLover09, Yuti-Chan, and Mayan for the suggestions!:)**_

**Chapter 12:**

Kikyo staring at her replied, "I shall accompany you to the castle. I have business to be settled there."

Kitty nodded and questioned, "So I was correct after all then?" Kikyo understanding the question nodded. Kitty not surprised said, "Very well."

Kikyo walked over to stand next to Sesshomaru. He looked from her to Kitty nodding and they set off again. Again the groups traveled in silence most wondering what Kitty and Kikyo had confirmed.

Two miles away from the castle the group was quickly besieged by a large hoard of various kinds of demons coming from all directions.

Kitty quickly jumped off of Kirara and released her Hiraiku, slicing through the first wave from the west. Sango did the same for the east wave. Inuyasha whipped out his sword and used his wind scar blasting a big group from the north.

Kikyo and Kagome used their sacred arrows to take out a bunch of demons. Bankotsu and Sesshomaru took out some of the bigger, more powerful demons. Miroku and Hakkaku remained nearby and protected the demon slayer's backs. Koga charged blindly into battle with another group from the south swiping with his claws.

Panting Kitty scowled griping, "This is really getting on my last nerve!" Jumping back into the air she released her Hiraiku and took out another group, then jumped in the air to catch it as well as to avoid a snake demon that had tried to strike her below at the same time.

Kagome spotting the snake demon quickly notched and shot an arrow that purified the snake demon.

Grateful Kitty yelled, "Thanks, Kags," and smiling Kagome nodded at her.

The battle continued for several intense minutes until the all the demon masses suddenly retreated. Tsubaki stepped forward in her gray and purple robe looking at Kikyo with hatred in her eyes and said, "Well, Kikyo, you have come after all I see."

Kikyo notched an arrow commanding coolly, "Tsubaki, This is between us now. You will die today!" she vowed while glaring at her with eyes full of hatred.

Tsubaki cackled and responded, "I will not be so easily defeated, Kikyo!" taunting her arch rival from the days of their youth.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at her and said, "We shall see." as she notched a second arrow.

Inuyasha glanced around for Kikyo and saw the exchange. He became worried and yelled, "Kikyo!"

Kikyo not taking her eyes off of Tsubaki ordered, "Stay back, Inuyasha! This is my task and mine alone."

Kitty faced Inuyasha and nodded stating seriously, "This is a battle for the two of them alone. Inuyasha, its best not to interfere."

Inuyasha begrudgingly backed down but wasn't happy about it. Sesshomaru faced the remainder of the group and instructed, "We should leave the two miko's to their battle and continue to the castle." With that Sesshomaru spun on his heel and walked towards the castle.

Kitty looking at everyone said, "Follow Sesshomaru." She quickly followed after Sesshomaru as did Bankotsu all of them with their weapons at hand. Sango and Miroku looked at each other confused then followed after them. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed with Kikyo a minute hesitating to leave.

Tsubaki seeing this released a demon towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Kikyo quickly shot an arrow purifying the demo. She spun around and glared at Inuyasha and Kagome demanding, "Leave now, both of you." She had no patience for wasting time with the two of them interfering in her battle.

Kagome bowing her head walked towards the castle and Inuyasha reluctantly followed with his head bowed as well.

**With Kikyo and Tsubaki:**

**  
**  
Kikyo shot an arrow at Tsubaki and barely missed. Tsubaki's eyes widened in surprise. Kikyo glaring at her said warningly, "I am not as weak as you seem to think, Tsubaki. I warned you not to mess with Inuyasha again!" Kikyo then notched and shot three more arrows rapidly pinning Tsubaki to a tree by the clothing close to her shoulders.

Tsubaki's face became shocked and her breathing hitched_. "How?"_ she thought staring at the tree unable to move. Kikyo approached Tsubaki and yanked her back by the hair saying angrily, "Now you will pay."

Kikyo slammed Tsubaki's face into the tree, then spun her around tearing her robes and pulled out her dagger shoving it into Tsubaki's stomach burying it to the hilt. Tsubaki choked out grinned weakly. "Fool! You can't...kill me...like that…"

Deciding to take this to higher grounds Tsubaki cackled and stared at Kikyo informing her, "We shall finish this at the castle!" She then vanished into thin air calling on her tricks now that the sacred arrows had been removed from her clothing. Kikyo disgusted turned and walked towards the castle.

**With the others:**

**  
**They had fought their way to the castle gates and Inuyasha impatient to get inside used the wind scar to blow down the gate door. They all proceeded inside on their guards and ready for trouble. Behind them lay the carcasses of defeated demons and the ground bleed red from the torrent of demonic blood it had absorbed.

More demons came out of the castle and attacked the group. The battle ensued again with everyone fighting and after a few minutes all the demons were vanquished. Sesshomaru ran inside the castle with Tokijin drawn. Bankotsu followed with Banryu ready.

Tsubaki appeared inside the gate and cackled evilly. Kikyo appeared and released several arrows pinning Tsubaki to the wall, before storming over to her and grabbed a fist full of hair yanking her up to her face by her hair. Kikyo viciously began slamming Tsubaki's face into the wall. She notched another arrow and stated, "It's time to finish this, Tsubaki." She stepped back and released a purifying arrow.

It sailed through the air sinking straight through Tsubaki's black heart. Tsubaki screamed in agony while the demons inside her were all purified. The now again human Tsubaki's eyes rolled back into her head and her body went limp.

Kikyo waited to ensure she was truly dead then walked over to Kitty holding her gaze and mentioned, "I have done what I came for."

Holding her firm gaze Kitty nodded. Kikyo silently turned on her heel and walked off disappearing into the thick dark woods.

Kitty faced the remainder of the group and suggested, "We should go see what Sesshomaru has found." Hefting her Hiraiku onto her back with one hand over her shoulder and ran inside the castle to join Sesshomaru and Bankotsu. Inuyasha stood there torn wanting to go after Kikyo.

Kagome seeing Inuyasha's torn look bowed her head ready to cry. Sango seeing this walked over to Kagome and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked into her eyes and softly suggested, "Come on Kagome, we should follow the others."

Kagome sighed heavily and nodded. She looked at Inuyasha asking softly, "Inuyasha...?" trying to hold back her tears.

Inuyasha eyes still looking at the forest, commanded evenly, "Go on inside, Kagome. I will be there in a minute." turning to face the woods effectively dismissing her.

Kagome sighed heavily and walked dejectedly into the castle looking sad barely holding back her tears. Miroku and Sango shook their heads sadly and followed her. Koga whose heart broke at the sight of Kagome in such misery angrily slapped Inuyasha upside the head glared at him and yelled, "What the fuck is your problem you damn mutt!? What do you have to treat my poor Kagome so badly!?"

Inuyasha glaring back, growled, "Back off wolf!" amber eyes hard and unforgiving.

Koga seethed, "You are too damn stupid to see you are hurting **my** Kagome! You stupid pathetic mutt!" over come with outrage that Inuyasha could hurt Kagome so badly and still be blind to it, Koga slapped Inuyasha upside the head again and stormed off into the castle. Inuyasha growled and swung around to punch the irritating wolf but was too late as Koga had already left in search of Kagome.

Hakkaku sadly followed Koga inside the castle. Inuyasha stayed there staring where Kikyo had gone another minute then turned and walked inside the castle feeling abandoned.

**Inside the castle:**

**  
**  
Koga found a sobbing Kagome and walked up to Kagome pulling her into a comforting hug. Kagome was surprised, she looked into his eyes and asked, "Koga, what...?"

Holding her gaze, he cut her off saying, "Forget the stupid mutt, Kagome. He isn't worth your tears." Kagome sagged into Koga and let her tears fall freely. Koga growled angrily and held her close letting the woman cry into his chest.

He thought,_ "Why, Kagome? Why can't you just return my feelings and forget that ignorant mutt!?" _growling angrily and held her closer. After a few minutes he felt her pull back slightly and looked down at her face.**  
**  
Kagome smiled at Koga and said, "Thanks, Koga. We should go join the others now though, they probably need our help." Koga nodded scooping the startled Kagome into his arms and ran over to where he could smell the others. He arrived and ever so gently lowered Kagome to her feet.

Bankotsu was fighting a large demon and Kitty was fighting off another one while Sesshomaru had the king by the throat pinned against the wall. Sango had just reclaimed her Hiraikotsu, when she spotted Koga and Kagome and said, "It's about time you got here." Koga immediately jumped into the fray claws first. Kitty killed her demon and grabbing her weapon ran over to Kagome's side.

Bankotsu jumped to dodge an attack and used his Banryu to slice down the demon cutting it in half with a sickening tearing sound as the flesh split.

Sesshomaru glared at the man he was holding and demanded, "Either tell me where Naraku is now or perish."

Nenji eyes full of fear, choked out, "I...I..." too afraid to speak.

Sesshomaru's other hand came up into the man's face and began to glow green as he prepared to kill the man. He growled, "Last chance, you worthless human!" he was seriously tired of the man stalling.

Nenji nervously gulped and answered, "He's in the mountains behind the castle, that's all I know!" trying frantically to free himself from the demons grasp.

Sesshomaru growled and tossed Nenji into the wall behind him. Swiveling to face the others he said, "We are heading to the mountains!" Everyone nodded and they set out. The castle now lay abandoned littered with the bodies of destroyed demons and humans.

**With Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha sensed something so he turned to look at the sky. After looking into the sky and seeing Kikyo's soul collectors in the sky, he turned and looked towards the castle saying sadly, "Forgive me Kagome."He quickly spun around and ran back outside taking off into the forest to search for his beloved Kikyo.

**With Sesshomaru and the others:**

**  
**  
Sesshomaru walked off, Kitty and Bankotsu followed. Sango and Kagome followed with Miroku, Hakkaku, and Koga bringing up the rear. The group feeling the toll of their recent battles stopped and Koga announced, "We might as well find a place to rest. I will stay up tonight."

Kitty said, "I agree. Those mountains are still a good four or five days minimum walk away, and that was a big battle." while staring into the direction of the mountains.

Bankotsu concerned for his girlfriend's health after being poisoned and now all these battles and knowing better then to order her to rest added, "Yeah, we humans need to rest and recoup." amusement in his eyes.

Sango looked at the group and said, "Yeah, besides, I am getting kind of hungry." Her stomach growled causing everyone to laugh until their stomachs also rumbled.

Miroku nodded at her and agreed, "Yeah, so am I." enjoying the blush in her cheeks.

Sesshomaru looked at the humans and sighed heavily. He wasn't happy about it but he sensed the humans were too tired for another big battle just yet. He said, "Very well, I will also remain up tonight in case of any surprise attacks."

Kitty knowing this wasn't easy for him to be so patient walked over and hugged Sesshomaru saying, "Thanks, Sesshy-kun."

Sesshomaru returned the hug and looked at her commanded in a no-nonsense voice, "Make certain you rest tonight, Kitty." He too was concerned for her health but wouldn't voice it in front of the others.

Kitty looked at him nodding and promised, "I will." knowing that he was trying to maintain his cool composure in front of their audience.

They continued walking until they found an enormous cave and started making camp, where Kagome began digging a fire pit and made a fire. Koga went hunting and sent Hakkaku for the water.

Hakkaku returned with the water and Koga returned with plenty of meat. Kagome made stew for everyone and doled it out. After eating Kitty stood up and faced Kagome saying, "Thank you Kagome, that was good. Now I'm feeling drained, night all." as she smiled at the group.

Sesshomaru looked right at her saying, "Goodnight Koneko."

Bankotsu stood up and walked over to Kitty looking into her eyes and queried, "You feeling alright?" allowing his concern to show in his azure eyes.

Kitty smiled at him and replied, "Yeah, just really tired." reaching up to cup his cheek she moved up on her tip toes and gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

Bankotsu pressed his firm lips against hers briefly then pulled back nodding and instructed, "Get some sleep then." his blue gaze softening just a little.

She laid out her blankets with his help and crawled under the blanket closing her eyes. Bankotsu kissed her forehead tenderly then stood up and went to join the others.

Kagome stared off towards the castle sadly. Sango noticed this and soothed, "Don't worry, Kagome. Inuyasha can take care of himself."

Kagome replied dryly, "That's not what I am worried about." looking into her friend's eyes.

Sango nodded saying softly, "I know..." it tore at her inside to know her friend was suffering because Inuyasha was too much of a coward to pick one or the other.

Bankotsu sat down and hearing their exchange frowned asking, "Where is that damn half breed anyways? I wonder what is taking him so long?" thinking he should have arrived by now.

Kagome unable to bear it any longer stood up. She walked over to and sat in a corner by herself and Sango followed after her. Miroku sighed heavily and informed everyone, "It appears that once again Inuyasha has gone after Lady Kikyo."

Koga released an angry growl and snapped, "That stupid mutt!" anger and frustration evident in his deep blue eyes.

Sesshomaru huffed, "That ignorant half breed. He is always running after that dead priestess." golden eyes glancing at the Miko and wondering what she saw in his brother anyway.

Miroku stormy blue eyes saddened for his friend's distress nodded saying, "Alas, sad but true."

Koga sat there staring towards Kagome wondering how to help her.

**With Kikyo:**

**  
**  
Kikyo sensing Inuyasha's aura, faced him asking, "Inuyasha, tell me- why did you follow me instead of going with your friends?"

Inuyasha looked at her and questioned, "Ki... Kikyo, why did you leave?" hurt and abandonment in his eyes.

Kikyo answered evenly, "I had completed my task." She had no idea where she stood with him anymore and that hurt.

Inuyasha taking a deep breath suggested, "Kikyo, you should travel with us."

Kikyo stared directly into his amber eyes and asked, "Inuyasha do you truly believe your companions would want me to join the group?" she doubted she'd be welcomed while her reincarnation was still there.

Inuyasha held her gaze and responded, "Of course they would! Kitty asked you to join us, so please stay with us Kikyo…. so that I can protect you." love clear in his eyes.

Kikyo reminded seriously, "Inuyasha, you need not protect me for I am already dead."

Inuyasha said fiercely, "Even so, Kikyo, you are still alive to me!" determination evident in his warm amber gaze.

Kikyo looked shocked then said, "Very well Inuyasha, I shall accompany you and your companions until Naraku is defeated." Inuyasha pleased grinned and nodded. The two turned and walked back towards the castle side by side.

After sniffing around at the castle Inuyasha followed his nose to the cave. He and Kikyo stood just outside.

**Inside the cave:**

**  
**  
Koga was sitting beside Hakkaku. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sitting together off in a corner. Bankotsu sat leaning his back against one wall and Sesshomaru the other.

Inuyasha entered the cave. As soon as Kagome saw him her face and eyes lit up. She rose to her feet saying happily, "Inuyasha, I was so worried about you."

Inuyasha scoffed saying, "Teh! I can take care of myself!" Kikyo stepped inside and everyone stared at her then got really quiet. Inuyasha informed the party happily, "Kikyo is going to be traveling with us from now on." while gazing from one person to the next.

Kikyo looked at them and added calmly, "Until Naraku is destroyed."

Kagome looked stricken and slowly sank down quietly. Sesshomaru noticed this and said, "Hn."

Bankotsu also noticed the younger miko's actions then stood up and shrugged moving to sit beside Kitty, who utterly exhausted was sleeping peacefully.

Koga noticed Kagome's face and moved to sit beside her. Inuyasha seeing this, stared at the wolf and ordered, "Hey, wolf! You stay away from Kagome!"

Kagome upset and hurt snapped her head up and glared at Inuyasha as she angrily snapped, "Shut up, Inuyasha! You have Kikyo," looking away as tears filled her eyes.

Koga draped an arm around Kagome in a clumsy effort to comfort her. Inuyasha glared daggers at Koga and growled low in warning. Koga snapping his eyes to Inuyasha's glared back. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha commanding, "Inuyasha, leave the wolf and the girl alone."

Inuyasha looked from Kikyo to Kagome a few times and sat down sulking beside Kikyo. Kagome sighed heavily and stood up moving closer to Sango and sat beside her.

Sango looked at her sadly and suggested, "Let's go lie down, Kagome. We should sleep while we can." Kagome nodded mutely and stood up. The girls walked over to a spot by the back of the cave and bed down together. Miroku disgusted with Inuyasha's lack of concern for poor Kagome shook his head stood up joining the girls.

Sesshomaru gazing from Inuyasha to Koga ordered, "Inuyasha, Koga, stop your bickering over a mere girl." Koga and Inuyasha both glared at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared from one to the other and continued, "We need to let the humans rest up and then be on our way. Naraku is somewhere in the mountains, and they are a five day walk for the humans." Scowling at the bickering mongrels he added firmly, "You two **will** work this out before we reach the mountains or else, am I clear?"

Koga and Inuyasha glared at each other and then Sesshomaru. After a few minutes they both sat down and sulked. Hakkaku sat beside his esteemed leader Koga.

After things settled down, Bankotsu lay down beside Kitty stretching out and draped one arm over her sleeping form while the other was firmly on his Banryu. He inhaled deeply taking in Kitty's soothing scent. He relaxed and closed his eyes fading off to sleep. Inuyasha, and Kikyo sat beside one another. Sesshomaru sat against his wall shaking his head.

**The next morning:**

**  
**  
Kitty awoke with Bankotsu's arm draped possessively around her waist and smiled. She carefully removed Bankotsu's arm so as to try not to wake him and stood up. Bankotsu opened his eyes rolling over and looked up at her beautiful porcelain face softly demanding, "Where do you think you are going, Hm?"

Kitty realizing he was awake leaned down and kissed his cheek replying, "I'm going to start breakfast." smiling at him.

Bankotsu sighed nodding and stood to his feet. Kitty walked outside the cave and found Sesshomaru looking towards the mountains. He saw her and greeted, "Morning, Kitty."

Kitty smiled greeting, "Morning Sesshu." She walked around and gathered some of the wood then carried it to a good spot and started digging a pit before starting a fire.

Bankotsu walked out of the cave then over to Kitty and announced, "I will catch us some fish this morning." Kitty nodded gratefully. Bankotsu wadded into the river and caught plenty of fish throwing them on the river bank.

When he had decided he had caught enough for everybody he climbed out of the water gathering the fish and carried them over to Kitty handing them to her. Taking the fish she cooked them over the fire.

Everyone slowly awakened. Kitty looked over to where Kikyo and Inuyasha sat together and said, "I see Kikyo has decided to join us after all."

Sesshomaru raising a brow responded, "Hn."

Bankotsu looked into his lover's warm caramel gaze and mentioned**, **"May not be the wisest move though."

Kitty frowned and asked, "What makes you say that?" as she looked into the sapphire eyes of the man she loved so much.

Bankotsu held her gaze and replied, "Mutt face and wolf boy already argue over the other miko and last night the younger one seemed a bit upset by her being here." As he pointed to the dead priestess.

Kitty nodded and said, "I thought as much. I do hope the four of them can work things out, though. We could use Kikyo's help. Remember Naraku's human heart once loved Kikyo. She is his heart's weakness, although the heart is not with him." Sesshomaru turned to face the lovers and nodded.

Bankotsu informed every one seriously, "We should find his heart and destroy it first, then Naraku." eyes serious. It truly was the best strategy.

Kitty held his gaze and added, "True. However, I suspect his heart shouldn't be too hard to locate." Seeing their puzzled expressions she clarified, "The baby is his heart."

Remembering the creepy infant that had always given off a bad vibe, Bankotsu's eyes widened and he questioned, "You mean the baby that Hakudoshi protects?" ending with a shudder.

Kitty nodded answering, "That's the one!" eyes hard and worried.

Sango and Kagome awoke and exited the cave followed by Miroku and Koga. Kitty spotted them and greeted brightly, "Morning all."

Koga having over heard the conversation strolled over looking from one to the other and said, "So the heart is the key, eh?"

Kitty looked at him smiling politely and answered, "Of course! The main thing is we will need to regroup yet again and then split into two larger groups."

Sesshomaru gazed at her raising a brow and queried, "You are planning to have us wait even longer?" not sure he liked that idea.

Kitty sighed faced him and answered, "Our best shot is to regroup then split into two stronger groups. One goes after Naraku and the other after the heart." Pointing out the best tactical advantage they would likely get.

Miroku walked over adding, "That does make sense, but how will we know if one or the other has failed or become endangered?" looking at Kitty.

Kitty faced him answering confidentially, "Because one group will go with Kikyo and the other with me." Honestly splitting up the priestesses would ensure both of the group's safety.

Sango loped over and mentioned, "We have plenty of fighters, and only four healers." looking thoughtful for a moment.

Bankotsu looking at her and agreed, "Makes the most sense to split the healers into pairs." Everyone considered this and nodded their agreement.

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked over and joined the group. Kikyo faced them saying coolly, "I see where you are going with this. It is indeed our best shot. However **all** of us wish to defeat Naraku, so how do we do that if we are split into two groups?"

Kitty staring evenly at her answered, "Because in the end we are **all** still working together." Sighing she corrected herself thinking_, "That is __**if**__ they can work together."_

Sesshomaru considering it stood to his feet and announced, "Very well Kitty, we shall do this your way. I will however be the one to face Naraku." he stated while looking from one member to the next.

Kikyo stated confidently, "I can find the heart." She didn't doubt for a minute that she could, she'd use her schicigami if need be and her soul collectors to search as well.

Inuyasha informed everyone firmly, "I will go with Kikyo." standing beside his dead love.

Bankotsu wrapping his arms around Kitty's waist from behind pulled her into him. He informed everyone calmly, "Kitty and I will go with Sesshomaru." Looking back at him Kitty nodded her agreement.

Kagome who was sitting beside Sango stood up and said, "I will go with Inuyasha."

Koga immediately jumped up and decreed, "I go with my Kagome!" eyes hard.

Kitty looked from Koga to Inuyasha, then from Kikyo to Kagome and demanded, "If you four do not work out your problems soon **none** of you will be going!" her normally warm caramel eyes now hard and deadly serious. She would not allow their jealousies to cost them the battle.

Sesshomaru agreed strongly, "Indeed, we will **not** have you four bickering and blowing this opportunity to be rid of Naraku!" as he also looked from one to the next.

Inuyasha scoffed and demanded, "Kagome stays with me and I go with Kikyo!" amber eyes hard and serious.

Koga faced him and declared, "**I** am staying with **my** Kagome! **You** mutt would be too distracted by your dead lover to properly protect her!"

Sesshomaru having had his fill of their bickering bellowed, "**Enough!**" while glaring at the two posturing males. If they didn't end their arguing soon… he would.

Kitty taking charge and pissed with the fighting began looking at the group and declared, "**Now! **Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, and Kouga, along with his wolves and Miroku will **all** go together!" while looking at every one of them as she listed them off.

Bankotsu nodding added firmly, "Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu stay with me and Kitty!" eyeing his men.

Sesshomaru eyes hard and dead serious commanded, "Kitty stays with me- period!" in a voice that encouraged no arguments.

Kitty nodded her agreement and looking at Sango said, "Alright, so now we have the groups. Sango, your group's biggest problem will be Hakudoshi. He is a powerful fighter himself and will protect the heart to the best of his abilities." Sango nodded her understanding.

Inuyasha boasted, "Teh! I can take him no problem!" he'd faced Hakudoshi several times already and hadn't lost yet.

Kitty looked at Sesshomaru and informed the group, "Sesshu, and Ban's biggest worry will be Naraku and his guards. I will be fighting as well, but I will be the only healer in our group."

Bankotsu looked at the group sighing and reminded them, "Suikotsu is a doctor when needed so you won't be the only healer if it comes down to it." Kitty smiling nodded. Bankotsu stated, "So now we just wait for the others to catch up." Everyone quickly nodded.

Kitty looked from one person to the next and instructed, "Once we get a location on the heart, Sango's group will set off. At that time our group will head straight for Naraku! **And** of course once they have destroyed the heart, they will come to regroup with us again."

Sesshomaru scowling barked, "They had better." normally he wouldn't allow a woman to lead, however he knew from personal experience telling Kitty to learn her place only ended in a fierce battle and she was a fearsome warrior as any he had ever faced. Not in the mood for battling her on top of finishing off Naraku, he decided to let it go- for now.

Everyone nodded and settled in to wait for the others to arrive. Kitty and Kagome walked around gathering nuts and berries with Bankotsu close at hand. Koga and Hakaku caught the fish. Miroku dug cooked the fish over the fire as the women passed out the nuts and berries.

Everyone ate breakfast and spent the day cleaning their and preparing their weapons for battle, as well as discussing strategies. Just before dark Renkotsu, Ginta, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu all appeared.

Bankotsu stood up, "It's about time." He scowled and began informing his men of the new strategy and groups. Ginta and Hakaku were sent to hunt for the evening meal and returned with plenty of rabbits and boars to feed everyone.

During the evening meal everyone reviewed the groups and plans for a final time to insure no one would forget their part. Everyone agreed to head out at first light, so the wolves and humans settled in to sleep.

The three wolves bed down together on the out skirts of the camp. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku bed down together close to the fire. Kitty and Bankotsu slept cuddled to each other, with their weapons close at hand. Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu bed down together on the opposite side of the fire. Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru stayed up to keep watch. **  
**  
**The next morning:  
**  
An hour before sunrise Kitty and Bankotsu woke up cuddled together. They reluctantly disengaged from one another and stood to their feet. Sneaking off to the river to bathe, they spent some quality time together knowing they wouldn't get another chance until the battle was over and done with. Afterwards they returned to camp and Kitty started breakfast.

Bankotsu walked around waking up his brothers and ordered them to prepare to leave. Inuyasha did the same with his own group. Everyone ate breakfast and got ready to depart. Kikyo sat outside knowing full well they would all be heading out soon. Suikotsu walked over to Kikyo and said sweetly, "Lady Kikyo, It is a pleasure seeing you again." while smiling kindly at her.

Kikyo smiled at him and responded, "It is a pleasure to see you again as well, Dr. Suikotsu." kindness in her brown eyes.

Inuyasha seeing this and not one bit happy about it, growled yanking Kikyo up by the arm, and ordered barking angrily, "Stop flirting and start moving!" as he pushed her to walk in front of him. Kikyo shocked at his behavior mutely began walking.

Kagome watching this sighed and stood beside Sango waiting to leave. Koga also saw this and glanced over at Kagome catching her reaction to it. Seeing her sad expression he walked next to Kagome and gave her a friendly hug.

Needing comfort she turned into him and returned the hug. Inuyasha seeing this, glared at them and bellowed, "Hey wolf! Get your filthy paws off Kagome- now! Kagome get the hell away from that mangy wolf!" amber eyes set hard as stone as he glared from one to the other.

Kagome stiffened at Inuyasha's outburst then dropped her arms from Koga's waist. Koga released his hold on Kagome and spun around facing Inuyasha and barked, "Shut up, mutt! You have no right to tell **my** woman what to do," while glaring at him just as angrily.

Inuyasha growled angrily and started towards Koga. Sango and Miroku who saw this, shook their heads in disappointment. Kikyo calmly ordered, "Inuyasha leave the wolf and my reincarnation alone."

Inuyasha growled and sat down sulking. Kagome sat beside Sango as did Miroku. Koga stood beside Hakkaku and Ginta while glaring at Inuyasha, who glared right back at Koga.

Everyone sat down discussing how best to proceed with things. Bankotsu eyed the groups and informed them, "As far as finding the heart goes... If you find Hakudoshi, you can be sure the heart is close by. When we worked for him, Naraku always had Hakudoshi close to where the heart was."

Kitty nodded and mentioned, "It would make sense. Naraku would have that heart guarded by his most trusted and most powerful incarnation."

Sesshomaru eyed the groups and informed them, "Kagura said that Hakudoshi and the baby were once the same; they were split and one became the baby the other became Hakudoshi." Kitty already knowing this nodded again.

Inuyasha broke his glare from Koga and faced his brother, demanding, "How does she know that?" not sure if he would trust Kagura's words.

Jakotsu spoke up answering point blank, "Because she was there when they were split. At least that is what Kohaku said." remembering the young demon slayer in Naraku's employment.

Sango faced him asking, "Kohaku!? You mean he is still alive?" hope clear in her mahogany eyes.

Bankotsu sensing the urgency in her tone looked at her and confirmed seriously, "Kohaku was still alive when we stopped working for Naraku."

Sango nodded and said quietly, "Thank you, " trying not to cry.

Kitty looked into Bankotsu's confused eyes and explained, "Kohaku is Sango's younger brother."

Bankotsu nodded and said, "I thought there was a connection." as his sapphire gaze brightened from the confusion clearing.

Koga sat down beside Kagome. Inuyasha glared again at him, growling and demanded, "Move away from her, flea bag!" casting a nasty look at the wolf demon.

Kikyo getting annoyed by his defensiveness over her reincarnation faced Inuyasha and said, "Hush, Inuyasha! Leave the girl and her wolf alone." staring at him blankly with her dead brown eyes.

Inuyasha glared at the three of them and huffed. Kagome just stared at Inuyasha sadly who was now sitting beside Kikyo. She sighed heavily and stood up intending to move away. Koga also stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand. Inuyasha saw this and bellowed, "Stop touching her, you damn wolf!" anger in his eyes.

Kitty whirled to face Inuyasha and snapped frustratedly, "Shut up already, Inuyasha! **You** are the one who keeps running between Kagome and Kikyo! Others are now interested in them and you are just going to have to learn to deal with it," eyes hard as she glared at Inuyasha. If this continued much further she was going to kick their asses herself.

Inuyasha jumping up moved towards Kitty in a threatening manner and growled ordering angrily, "Shut your mouth, bitch!" eyes full of anger and frustration as he clenched his fist.

Bankotsu instantly jumped up and stood protectively in front of Kitty. He glared at Inuyasha and warned him deadly seriously, "Don't even **think** about it! You take one more step towards her and I will personally tear you apart," eyes cold and angry. He would not allow that half breed to harm one hair on his girlfriend's head.

Inuyasha yelled, "Oh, yeah!?" digging his claws into his palm so hard he drew blood.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at Inuyasha and demanded, "Inuyasha, stop acting like such a wretched pup!" he also would not tolerate his half breed brother harming Kitty.

Inuyasha whirled to glare at his brother and growled, "Stay out of this, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru stared him dead in the eye and growled a loud and clear warning.

Kagome frustrated with all the arguing yelled, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha slammed into the dirt creating a large crater in the once solid earth. Kagome sighed walking over to Sesshomaru and looking him in the eye suggested, "Lord Sesshomaru, I think it would be best if we leave now."

Sesshomaru looked at her a moment then said, "Hn." and nodded.

Bankotsu eyed everyone and ordered, "Let's move out!" the sooner this was finished the sooner those two idiot mongrels would stop fighting.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and set off together towards the mountains, Sesshomaru, Kitty, and Bankotsu in the lead. They were followed by Kagome, Koga, Sango, Miroku and the wolves, then Inuyasha, Kikyo, Suikotsu, Renkotsu and Jakotsu. They walked in strained silence most of the day. The air was so thick with tension you could have cut it with a knife. Just as the sun was setting Sesshomaru motioned for everyone to stop and announced, "We will make camp now and stop for the night."

Everyone nodded and began completing their appointed tasks. Kagome and Sango began setting up camp. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood on guard. Koga and the wolves hunted and brought back plenty of meat.

Suikotsu and Jakotsu collected the water. Kitty and Kikyo gathered herbs, nuts, and berries. Bankotsu stood guard over Kitty and Kikyo while they went around gathering. Miroku and Renkotsu collected firewood.

Kagome pulled out the pots and started the stews. Kitty added flavoring herbs to the pots. Kikyo began making two piles for the healing herbs so that both groups would be well prepared. Suikotsu stood beside Kikyo, and Koga stood beside Kagome. Inuyasha kept glaring from Kikyo to Kagome, while pacing back and forth fuming the entire time.

Bankotsu sat on a fallen log with Kitty beside him. Sango and Miroku sat beside the fire together. Ginta and Hakkaku stood behind Koga. Sesshomaru sat off to one side alone watching the camp.

Finally once the stew had finished cooking, it was doled out accordingly. After passing out stew to everyone else, Kagome and Kitty served themselves. Kagome took her bowl and sat beside Sango.

Kitty took her bowl and sat beside Bankotsu wanting to spend as much time with him as possible. Her time was growing short and she knew it.

Inuyasha growled louder every time Koga started inching towards Kagome. Koga would just smirk and started inching towards Kagome again which in turn caused Inuyasha to glare at him and growl even louder. Sango sighed heavily in annoyance. Kikyo stared at Inuyasha and said evenly, "Inuyasha, do not allow that wolf to provoke you." staring at the hanyou.

Inuyasha huffed and sat down sulking with his arms shoved into his haori sleeves. Seeing this Koga smirked and moved closer to Kagome again. Sango glared at him and said sternly, "Koga, stop antagonizing Inuyasha already!" brown eyes hard.

Koga huffed and sat down sulking about being scolded. Sesshomaru sat just watching things unfold shaking his head.

Bankotsu having had his fill of their nonsense jumped up and yelled angrily, "Damnit, you morons had better cut this shit out already! I have had enough of it!" He whirled to glare at Inuyasha and commanded, "Inuyasha, stop growling at that idiot wolf every damn minute!" Then he turned to glare at Koga and ordered, "Koga stop provoking that stupid mutt!"

Taking a deep breath he glared from one to the other while saying, "If you two dogs do not settle this **soon**, then neither of you will be going into the final battle! Because **if** you did, it would only weaken us!" his stormy blue eyes held frustration and anger his fists clenched so tight they were white.

Kitty shook her head standing up and demanded seriously, "**Enough!**" She glared from one to the other and continued, "You two have been at it all day! If you both don't stop, then I will purify both your asses and end it myself!" everyone blinked.

Kitty thoroughly pissed continued, "Now I suggest you two start getting along because Naraku will **not** hesitate to use your petty territorial issues to tear this group apart! He will use it to pit you two idiots against each other and destroy everything around you. Then while you are busy tearing each other apart he will kill both of your stupid asses!" her caramel eyes now also held anger and frustration.

Sesshomaru stood to his feet glaring at them both and said, "Catherine **and** Bankotsu are correct! Settle this **now** or else I will!" Inuyasha and Koga both glared at everyone around them and growled. Sesshomaru faced Kikyo and Kagome and demanded, "Kikyo you **and** Kagome **will** travel at my side and stay there until your group departs!"

Then he glared at the two antagonists and continued, "Inuyasha **you** will **not **get near **either** of the mikos again until then. Wolf the same goes for you," daring them to defy his orders with his hard amber eyes.

Kitty glared from Inuyasha to Koga and back again while adding, "If **either** of you go near either of the girls until then **I will** kick your asses myself! Understood?"

Both of them growled as did Sesshomaru whose was much fiercer and Bankotsu. They informed Inuyasha and Koga dead seriously, "**We will** enforce this!"

Both Inuyasha and Koga went to opposite sides of the camp and sulked. Bankotsu turned to Suikotsu and ordered dead seriously, "Suikotsu you **will **stay away from the mikos as well! Understood?"

Suikotsu looked at him gulping nervously and replied, "Yes, big brother." Eyes wide with fear at the consequences if he did otherwise.

Kitty decideing to end things once and for all declared, "Both Kikyo **and** Kagome will sleep beside Sesshomaru as well!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Terrific!" before glaring at his 'sister'

Bankotsu stated satisfied, "That should take care of that." as he sat back down.

Kitty sighed heavily and said, "Let's hope so." She walked over to Sesshomaru, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes saying seriously, "I know that you are not happy about this, but it is the **only** way to solve this aside from killing those fools!" her eyes communicating the unspoken plea.

Sesshomaru looked at her a minute then nodded and acknowledged her. "Very well, I shall allow it." Sesshomaru wasn't happy about it but he knew they would need to idiotic mongrels in the battle in order to protect Kitty and the younger miko. Kitty smiled and nodded.

Bankotsu nodded and demanded, "**Finally,** now everyone turn in and get some sleep, we move out at first light!" standing with Banryu in his hand.

Everyone bed down for the night. Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru stood guard throughout the night. Kagome and Kikyo lay down on each side of Sesshomaru. Ginta and Hakkaku lay down just outside the camp.

Miroku and Sango bed down next to the fire. On the other side of the fire Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu bed down. In the middle was where Kitty and Bankotsu had settled in to bed down cuddling together with their weapons close at hand.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter seven please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	8. Jewel's Secret's Revealed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Koneko AKA Kitty, and the plot, and story line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Scene change:**

**Chapter 8: **

_**This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers for this story! :)**_ _**Thanks for all the lovely reviews:)**_

_**Also a HUGE Thank you to BankotsuLover09, Yuti-Chan, and Mayan for the lovely suggestions! And to Charlie for all his help! :)**_

**Chapter 8:**

**  
**  
**The next morning:**

Sesshomaru nudged both Kikyo who had actually rested and Kagome awake, then walked around waking the others. Kitty rolled over getting up and made sure everyone ate breakfast and then started packing up the camp.

Inuyasha started fighting with Koga again. Koga scowled at him and gave him a snarl "See what you did you stupid mutt! Now my Kagome won't even be allowed near me!" he stated not a bit happy.

Inuyasha glared at him and growled declaring, "She isn't yours, you mangy wolf!" glaring at him hatefully.

Kagome finally having had her fill, sighed heavily and stared at them both as she informed them, "I am not anyone's, so **both** of you can just shut up!" She was sick and tired of being fought over like some chew toy.

Kitty rolled her eyes saying, "This isn't going to work." as she shook her head at their utter stupidity.

Bankotsu looking at her smarted off dryly, "Gee babe, what was the first clue?" Kitty glared at him and turning around shook her head sadly. She knew her time was running out, she had a task to complete and that was what she would do. She didn't want to waste her remaining time arguing with Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru losing his cool bellowed, "**Enough!**" Everyone got quiet and stared at him. Regaining his composure Sesshomaru announced coolly, "There is only one way to end this. I will leave the group and take the younger miko Kagome with me."

Koga faced him and yelled, "No way- I am **not** letting **my** Kagome, go off alone with you," glaring at the demon lord.

Inuyasha faced Koga and yelled, "She isn't yours, wolf!" Then he glared at his brother and added angrily, "And no way in hell am I letting her be alone with you, Sesshomaru!"

Kagome eyes hard and furious, stood to her feet and feeling frustrated and hurt yelled, "**Enough!" **taking everyone by surprise. "First of all, I don't belong to **either** of you! Secondly- Inuyasha you have Kikyo." She looked away sadly and said, "You don't need me." sighing she concluded, "I will go with Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha glared at her and growled. Storming over he yelled, "Over my dead body!" eyes hard and serious.

Sesshomaru glared at him and warned, "That could be arranged little brother." Inuyasha growled and started to draw his Tetsuiga.

Kagome yelled, "**Sit boy**!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Kagome began pacing in front of his crater and fumed, "Neither you nor Koga own me! I am not a damn toaster! I am a human being." Inuyasha pulled himself out of the crater glaring at her for sitting him.

Kagome angrily spun on her heel and started to storm off. She was stopped by Inuyasha who ran up behind her and grabbed her arm spinning her to look at him.

"Inuyasha, let me go!" she said as she struggled trying to free her arm from his grasp.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said with a look of anger and sadness in his eyes. He gazed at her as he continued, "You are **not** leaving with Sesshomaru! I made you a promise- that I would protect you. How can you just go to that cold-heartless brother of mine and..."

"Sit, boy! How **dare** you think that you can tell me what I can or can't do! I'm leaving with Sesshomaru and that's final!" Kagome fumed while glaring at Inuyasha.

Koga looked at her and stated, "But... but Kagome, Pl... please don't go? How am I supposed to protect you, if you go off alone with him?" with concern heavy in his blue eyes.

Kagome sighed heavily looking at Koga and responded, "That's nice of you and all Koga, but really I will be just fine." she tried to reassure.

Sesshomaru eyed the group and informed them coolly, "I will not harm the little miko. I do this in order for there to be some semblance of peace."

Sango nodded turning to face Kagome and said, "Be careful Kagome." Her brown eyes soft with worry for her friend.

Kagome looked at Sango nodding and said, "I will be fine, I trust him." They exchanged quick hugs.

Kitty looked at Sango and Koga adding seriously, "Trust me, if he intended to harm her- he would have already done so." She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't tolerate the miko unless he meant to protect her.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and ordered, "Collect your things, miko. We are leaving." staring at the youngest miko with his amber gaze calm.

Kagome nodded and began gathering her stuff. She put her yellow bag on her back, then picked up her bow and donned her arrows. She walked over to Sesshomaru and they left together.

Inuyasha growled and moved to follow them. Kikyo held him back and said coolly, "Inuyasha, let them go." Inuyasha huffed and glared at their retreating backs but stayed beside Kikyo obediently.

Bankotsu staring after the retreating couple sighed and said, "Finally, now we should have some peace." He immediately took charge facing the groups and ordered, "Alright, people, now let's move out."

They set out with Bankotsu, Kitty, Kikyo, and Inuyasha in front, followed by Sango, Miroku, Koga, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu. Ginta and Hakkaku were in the back. They continued journeying towards the mountains.

**With Sesshomaru and Kagome:**

**  
**  
They walked in complete silence most of the day. Kagome every now and then, let out a huge sigh. After about half of the day Sesshomaru stopped turning to face her and said, "Miko."

Kagome stopped facing him and said, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" curiosity in her big brown eyes.

Sesshomaru said, "Cease your pointless sighing." his amber gaze blank as he stared at her.

Kagome said startled, "I... uh... sorry I didn't realize... um... I will stop." Sesshomaru nodded in satisfaction and began walking again.

They continued on in silence until sun set. Sesshomaru stopped in front of a cave and announced, "We will stop and make camp for the night in this cave." Kagome nodded and began to set up camp.

**An hour later:**

**  
**The camp consisted mostly an enormous cave with a large flat boulder just inside the mouth of the cave along almost half of the left wall of the cave and the boulder was the shape of a twin bed but also had some of the grass outside the cave and the surrounding 10 feet.

**  
**Kagome was dragging a log toward the cave only a few feet away. "Ugh!" She grunted as she tried to lug a log for a fire. It was thick, but, thankfully, short - perfect for a fire.

She panted as she tried to haul the log towards the campsite she had made and dropped it in defeat. She looked up just in time to see Sesshomaru smirk at her. She glared at him as he lay back down to stare at the stars. "Sesshomaru, help me pick this up." she said to him.

He ignored her and didn't let her see the smile that played on the corners of his mouth. She looked like she had just dragged a fighting wolf over to the camp, her hair on ends and her shirt filled with dirt from the times she had fallen. Her prostitute-looking outfit was surprisingly funny to look at, the skirt torn slightly and the shirt hanging loosely over her tired body.

"Sesshomaru, I know you can hear me. I need this log to start a fire; help me." she said staring at him.

"Quiet." he said intent on ignoring her.

"Sesshomaru, I need this log! It's getting really freezing." she complained rubbing her arms briskly in a clumsy attempt to warm herself.

"Then shut-up." He said as he got off the rock and wrapped his fluffy pelt around her placing her down on the rock. Grateful for the warmth she snuggled deeper into it as Sesshomaru grabbed the log and placed it in the middle of the camp. He grabbed another rock and struck it against the first one. Sparks flew and a flame slowly grew on the wood.

"Thanks… Se… Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered as she fell asleep curled on his tail. He laid next to her on the large boulder just inside the cave, intent on staring at the stars until the sun rose and brightened the sky with its rays.

**Later that night:**

**  
**  
She woke up unable to sleep any longer, being assailed with memories of Inuyasha running off to Kikyo. She ran outside the cave and sunk to her knees. A few minutes later she couldn't help but finally let her emotions get the better of her and she sighed heavily.

"Forget it, Kagome. He will never see you," she said aloud mentally adding, _"Not when he has her."_as a single tear fell from her right eye. She raised her hand in order to wipe it away and gasped when it was caught by another mid-journey.

The hand that had grasped hers was slender and graceful adorned by two decorative purple stripes around the wrist. Kagome sucked in a breath; half in fear and half in wonder- as she slowly rose to her feet making no effort to reclaim her hand from the one who currently possessed it.

"The half breed is a fool, Miko, and not worth your tears. For only a fool chases the dead." he intoned in an unusually soft voice.

She turned and faced Sesshomaru her sadness replaced by confusion. He met her eyes without a trace of emotion and gave her hand an almost imperceptible squeeze before he allowed it drop. "I know," she agreed numbly now extremely curious as to what Sesshomaru wanted from her.

She looked down at the ground and saw her bag, bow, and arrows, and picked them up. He simply turned and walked away from the camp, glancing briefly over his shoulder at her. It was the only indication he gave that he wanted her to follow.

She swallowed her nervousness and followed him; too bemused by his actions to feel real fear. He led her deep into the forest and stopped abruptly, indicating for her to precede him.

**With Inuyasha and the others:**

**  
**  
Kitty looked at the growing storm clouds and sighed observing, "Looks like it is going to be a long night." as her shoulders slumped.

Bankotsu who had also seen the coming storm nodded and added, "It sure does. Let's start looking for a place to shelter."

They continued to travel while keeping an eye out for any place to take shelter from the storm. The group stopped momentarily and Kikyo faced Inuyasha demanding, "Inuyasha, what exactly **is** between you and my reincarnation?" staring at him intently.

Inuyasha stared fidgeting nervously and said, "I... it uh... it's hard to explain." Not able to meet her gaze.

Koga overhearing it yelled, "There had better not be shit between mutt face and **my** Kagome!" glaring at said mutt.

Inuyasha growled angrily spinning around and barked, "She isn't yours, wolf cub!"

Kitty sighed and warned, "Don't you two idiots start up again!" Bankotsu, Sango, and Miroku shook their heads.

Koga glaring at Inuyasha stated, "Kagome **is** my woman!" determined to get that point across.

Inuyasha glared fiercely at Koga and growled, "She isn't!" The two lunged at each other and started a fist fight.

Kitty and Bankotsu picking up on a disturbance looked at each other. Bankotsu asked, "Feel that?" Kitty nodded. Sango said, "Demons." As she too felt the disturbance.

Miroku faced the idiots and demanded, "You two hot heads stop it already!"

Inuyasha and Koga got off each other and prepared for the battle. Hakudoshi approached saying, "Inuyasha," while smirking at him.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Hakudoshi and drew his sword as he growled, "Hakudoshi."

Hakudoshi pleased smirked wider and said, "What a nice surprise. We come for the priestesses and find you as well."

Inuyasha transformed his Tetsuiga and yelled, "You bastard! You will never take Kikyo so long as I am here!" Kitty and Sango readied their boomerangs.

Bankotsu glared at the purple haired kid and said, "Hakudoshi," raising Banryu into the air.

Hakudoshi allowed his gaze to rest on Bankotsu and sneered, "So this is where you have been, eh Bankotsu?" Bankotsu just smirked.

Hakudoshi continued, "No matter, I have come for the priestesses. Hand them over and none of the rest of you need be hurt- just yet." ending with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

Bankotsu glared at him retorting, "Like hell! Come and get me, you little brat!" as he moved into a defensive position with his Banryu ready for action.

Hakudoshi shrugged retorting, "It's your funeral." holding up his spear. Inuyasha released the wind scar and it missed Hakudoshi.

Kitty and Sango saw the approaching demon hoards. Kitty yelled, "Hiraiku!" and jumped into the air releasing her giant boomerang.

Sango yelled, "Hiraikotsu!" and released her giant boomerang in a likewise fashion.

Miroku yelled, "Sacred sutras!" and threw a handful of sutras at the incoming demons.

Bankotsu spun his Banryu and charged at Hakudoshi eyes lit up with eagerness and the thrill of battle.

Kikyo released her arrows towards the multitude of demons.

Hakudoshi and Bankotsu's weapons met and you could hear the clash of metal upon metal. Hakudoshi informed the murderer angrily, "You shall die for betraying Naraku, Bankotsu," while glaring icily at him.

Bankotsu scoffed shouting, "Just try it, you little brat!" as he glared at the light purple haired child.

Hakudoshi sliced his spear down at him and Bankotsu blocked it with his Banryu without even breaking a sweat.

Inuyasha and the others had their hands full destroying the demon hoards and insects. Inuyasha yelled, "Wind scar!" and wiped out some more demons.

Kikyo ran out of arrows and was about to be attacked when Kitty sent her boomerang sailing in Kikyo's direction. Hiraiku cleared the path around Kikyo as demon chunks lay strewn among the ground. Inuyasha ran to her side and they stood back to back. Kitty reclaimed and swung her Hiraiku around her re-clearing the path towards Kikyo.

Bankotsu jumped in the air and begun spinning his Banryu grinning at his opponent.

Sango and Miroku made their ways towards Inuyasha and Kikyo fighting the demons.

Kitty stabbed her Hiraiku into the ground and pulled out her bow and arrows. She aimed directly at Hakudoshi and released her arrows, three back-to-back. The first arrow broke his barrier surprising him.

Bankotsu sliced down with his Banryu while smirking. He caught Hakudoshi's left shoulder leaving a deep gash that oozed blood.

Kitty's other two arrows successfully pierced Hakudoshi through his shoulders and caused him to lose his grip dropping his spear. Kitty picked up her Hiraiku and moved towards Hakudoshi. He gasped painfully and said amused, "Heh, so Naraku was right after all." staring at the miko who had managed to harm him.

Bankotsu landed beside Kitty and in front of Hakudoshi. Kitty glared at Hakudoshi and demanded, "Where is the heart!?" eyes hard and cold.

Hakudoshi glared at her demanding, "I... why should I tell you!?" eyes burning with hatred.

Kitty embedded Hiraiku into the ground and grabbed her bow pointing an arrow directly at Hakudoshi's heart as she informed him, "Because if you don't- I will kill you here and now." The look in her eyes made it obvious that she wasn't playing.

Hakudoshi scowled. "It's not here." he spat out angrily.

Bankotsu scoffed ordering, "Don't play dumb, Hakudoshi! I know that baby is never very far from you!" eyes also cold and hard.

Hakudoshi scowled at Bankotsu then eyed the group declaring, "Fools! Naraku will never die!"

Kikyo glared at the purple haired brat and declared, "Yes, he will."

Kitty demanded, "The heart now or die Hakudoshi, I have had enough games!" Hakudoshi stubbornly remained silent and glared into her eyes. She shook her head and said, "Have it your way, then," and released her arrow.

Hakudoshi screamed in agony as he split into hundreds of tiny pieces and began floating away. Kitty yelled, "After him!" while reclaiming her weapon. Everyone followed the tiny pieces as they floated in the air trying to escape and ended up arriving at a cave.

Kohaku's chained weapon came flying out of the cave sailing through the air directly towards Kitty, whose eyes widened in shock as she used her Hiraiku and quickly blocked it.

Sango eyes wide with shock yelled, "Kohaku!" Kohaku stepped forward to reclaim his weapon staring at her blankly. Sango tears in her eyes said brokenly, "Kohaku! Stop this...!" begging her brother silently to return to her.

Kitty faced the groups and demanded fiercely, "Try to avoid killing him, got it?" Bankotsu sighed and nodded as did the others.

Sango said dead seriously, "Koneko, you and Bankotsu go ahead and search for the heart, leave my brother to me!" determination visible in her brown eyes.

Kitty looked to her friend questioning, "Are you sure, Sango?" Sango held her gaze and nodded. Kitty looked to Bankotsu and they exchanged a knowing look, but she agreed, "Okay, then." Inuyasha and Kikyo were still following Hakudoshi's tiny pieces. Kitty and Bankotsu walked ahead and approached the cave. Koga was right behind them.

**With Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku:**

**  
**  
Kohaku moved to attack and was blocked by Sango. Miroku eyes glued to Kohaku stated calmly, "Just try to knock him out, Sango." She nodded, eyes never leaving her brother's form. Kohaku sent his weapon sailing through the air towards Sango and she blocked it with her Hiraikotsu much like Kitty had done only moments ago.

**With Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Hakudoshi:**

**  
**  
Inuyasha seethed, "Damn that Hakudoshi!" amber eyes narrowing in anger as he watched the pieces of flesh floating through the air.

Kikyo instructed, "Inuyasha, look above us." as the pieces moved to hover above them.

Inuyasha looked up and noticed Hakudoshi's pieces reforming into Hakudoshi. He growled frustratedly, "Damnit, why won't that bastard just stay dead!?" He unsheathed his Tetsuiga and prepared to attack.

**With Bankotsu, Koga and Kitty:**

**  
**  
They entered into the cave finding nothing but the remnants of a camp site. Koga sniffed deeply taking in all the scents and growled, "Damn, no trace of Naraku's scent anywhere in here!" he spun around glaring at the walls as if they had offended him.

Kitty looked at them suggesting, "Then let's get going and catch up with mutt face." scrunching up her nose during the last part.

Koga and Bankotsu threw back their heads laughing boisterously. Koga looked at Kitty and snickered asking, "You really don't like him do you?"

Kitty gazed at him and responded flippantly, "Nope, not too fond of you either but hey." shrugging carelessly during the last part.

Koga stopped and yelled, "Hey!?" staring at her offended.

Bankotsu smirked and stated smugly, "What can I say? She has just got **really** good taste in men!" laughter dancing in his blue eyes.

Kitty threw her head back laughing. Kouga scowled and said, "Hey, I am not that bad! Am I?" He looked into her eyes.

Kitty laughed and answered seriously, "Only when you are trying to stake a claim."

Bankotsu chuckled then turning dead serious commanded, "Alright you two, enough fun, let's get going," his azure gaze showing that things were back to business only. The three walked back outside and spotted Sango still battling Kohaku.

**With Inuyasha and Kikyo:**

**  
**  
Kikyo got attacked and stumbled causing her to fall to the ground badly wounded. Inuyasha, concern stamped across his face yelled, "Kikyo…" Kikyo started coughing a minute then laid back and closed her eyes.

Hakudoshi chuckled evilly and questioned amused, "Aww, is the fun over?" staring at Inuyasha trying to get under his skin.

Inuyasha glared at him and growled angrily, "You bastard!" His eyes filled with hatred and fury as they took in Hakudoshi's arrogant face.

Inuyasha released his wind scar. Hakudoshi laughed and sent the attack sailing through the air right back at him. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and he quickly used the sword to block most of his repelled attack. Most of it missed him but he was still hit by some of it and knocked on to the ground unconscious.

Hakudoshi turned his attention towards Kikyo and moved to strike her with the final blow while she was down.

**With Bankotsu, Kitty, and Kouga:**

They stepped outside the cave and saw Sango still battling Kohaku. Kitty looked at them and informed Bankotsu and Kouga, "This is Sango's fight. Let's get to Inuyasha." Bankotsu staring his lover in the eyes smiled and nodded his agreement.

Koga sniffed the air and informed everyone, "Stupid mutt is this way." The trio quickly ran off in the direction Koga scented Inuyasha's stench.

**Back with Sango:**

Sango with teary eyes said, "Kohaku, please stop this." She used Hiraikotsu to block another attack from Kohaku's scythe. He caught his weapon and dropped it to the ground as he cried out in pain grabbing his head and falling to his knees.

Sango eyes wide at the new development dropped her boomerang and cried out alarmed, "Kohaku!?" She rushed over to him dropping beside him and held him in her arms rocking him back and forth.

Kohaku kept holding his head and screaming while writhing in pain. He screamed, "No, go away! I don't want to kill anymore- go away!"

Miroku walked over to Sango's weapon. After gathering it he carried the weapon to Sango and dropped it beside her. He knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Sango held Kohaku crying and rocking him back and forth. Kohaku finally stopped screaming and fell into a deep sleep. Sango sobbed, "Kohaku," and continued to rock him back and forth.

**Back with Sesshomaru and Kagome:**

Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the clearing and saw Inuyasha lying on the ground badly wounded. Kagome shot an arrow at Hakudoshi and it bounced off of his barrier. Sesshomaru noticed this and said, "Hn."

He saw Kitty, Bankotsu, and Koga run up. Kitty drew her bow and released her arrows taking down Hakudoshi's barrier once again. Sesshomaru saw this as well and said, "Interesting."

Kagome started releasing her arrows towards Hakudoshi who scoffed at her. He faced Kitty eyes full of hatred as he growled, "You shall pay for what you've done!"

Kitty glared at him countering; "The heart, Hakudoshi - or I shall split you again," she was fast running out of patience.

Hakudoshi scoffed answering, "It's nearby just as Bankotsu said." glaring at her.

Sesshomaru then sensed where the baby was hiding. He turned to Kagome and commanded, "Miko, follow me." Kagome nodded and they left towards the west.

Just then a huge fearsome looking demon- an enormous white demon as big as a mountain with purple hair and sharp pointed claws and black soulless eyes appeared. Bankotsu saw it and demanded, "What is this!?"

Hakudoshi laughed introducing smugly, "Meet Moriyomaru." then he faced Moriyomaru and commanded, "Moriyomaru, destroy these fools." Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were thrown aside by Hakudoshi and Morioyomaru.

Hakudoshi chuckled and mocked, "Weak, pathetic wolves!" He laughed as he stared at the now unconscious and bleeding wolves.

Moriyomaru moved to attack the remaining warriors and Bankotsu began spinning his Banryu high in the air. Bankotsu eyes full of anticipation of a worthy battle declared excitedly. "Bring it on- ugly!"

Moriyomaru attacked towards Bankotsu with a fearsome claw. Kitty released an arrow and obliterated the claw. Moriyomaru scowled and focused its rage towards Kitty. She notched another arrow and quickly released it. The arrow again obliterated the attacking claw.

Moriyomaru hissed and glared hatefully at Kitty. He moved to attack her again and was stopped by a heat blast from Bankotsu's Banryu. Moriyomaru was completely shocked by this. Bankotsu stood in front of Kitty protectively smirking and demanded, "Face me, you ugly bastard- **I** am your opponent now!"

Moriyomaru stabbed a claw towards Bankotsu, and he blocked it with Banryu. Moriyomaru attacked several more times and Bankotsu attacked as well, after dodging Moriyomaru's attacks. Kitty used her arrows to destroy the broken off appendages before they could cause any further harm.

Moriyomaru attacked Bankotsu with two more claws. Bankotsu smirked arrogantly twirling his Banryu in the air and brought it down yelling, "Dragon hammer!"

The attack blasted for the duration of a full minute. The yellow and pink flashing of the attack blasted Moriyomaru into thousands of pieces and then vaporized the pieces until every trace of Moriyomaru was completely destroyed. At the same time, Hakudoshi made himself scarce. Bankotsu smirking walked over to Kitty and inquired, "You okay, babe?"

Kitty smiled at him and replied happily, "How could I not be- when I have you protecting me?" Bankotsu grinned and puffed out his chest beaming with pride. Kitty gazing around sighed and suggested, "I guess I had better get to work. I have lots of healing to do."

Bankotsu nodded. Kitty approached Kikyo and bent down beside her as she started channeling her healing powers. She carefully placed her hands on Kikyo's wounds and continued healing. A minute later Kikyo was revived and fully healed.

She blinked sitting up and Kitty walked over to Inuyasha. Kitty knelt beside him then repeated the process with Inuyasha. A minute later Inuyasha was fully revived and healed.

Kitty beginning to feel the tolls of her current task wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. Inuyasha sat up stared at her and demanded, "What happened!?"

Kitty smiled and proudly informed him, "Bankotsu finished them off." She walked over to where the three wolves lay across the ground. She repeated the same process one by one, reviving and healing the wolves. She stood up slowly and made her way to Bankotsu's side.

She inspected him saying amused, "Luckily babe, you appear to have but a few scratches." She smiled and continued more amused, "It's nice to know at least not everyone got seriously injured."

She started to walk away and her body being drained began to sway. Bankotsu reached out and caught her just before she could hit the ground. Staring at him dizzily she mumbled, "Thanks babe," and proceeded to pass out in his arms.

Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu finally showed up a minute later. Jakotsu saw the unconscious woman in Bankotsu's arms and demanded, "What happened to little sister!?" concern and fear in his eyes.

Bankotsu looked at him and said evenly, "I don't know- she just passed out. I caught her just as she began to fall," concern in his eyes as well.

Suikotsu looked at Bankotsu suggesting, "Let's find somewhere so I can examine her." Bankotsu nodded and walked over to a tree. Bending down he gently laid her down under the tree. Suikotsu efficiently examined her and announced, "She has some scratches, but no major injuries."

Bankotsu sighing in relief nodded and said frustratedly, "Most likely she has just drained herself again," while running his hand through his hair frustratedly. He looked at her with concern clearly written across his face and mentioned softly, "She used her powers and fully healed everyone after the battle." while once again holding her to his chest.

Suikotsu nodded and agreed, "Most likely then." The signs of exertion were prominent.

Inuyasha scoffed and said snidely, "Stupid bitch! She should have just left the dumb wolves die!" glaring at them disdainfully.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes gently laying her down flat on the firm ground and angrily stormed over to Inuyasha. He balled up his fist and pulling it back punched Inuyasha square in the face roaring angrily, "Why you stupid, ungrateful, low down, sonova..."

Gritting his teeth he spat venomously, "That 'stupid bitch' just exhausted herself saving your sorry ass, half breed! Not to mention your fucking clay pot over there," pointing an accusing finger at Kikyo.

Facing Inuyasha he ground out, "You stupid mutt, plus the wolves. Show some gratitude, you fucking bastard!"

Bankotsu eyes flashing with flames of anger drew his fist back and smashed his knuckles into Inuyasha's face again sending a sickening crunch of bone ringing in the air. Inuyasha glared at him and growled barking, "No one asked her to save any of us," his amber gaze also angry.

Bankotsu was glaring at him as he fumed, "She saved your sorry asses because we are **all** supposed to be on the same damn **team**! Now because of it she has passed out and probably will be for at least a day, maybe even more. You ungrateful, half-breed bastard! The **least** you could do- is be grateful about it." He punched Inuyasha in the gut spinning on his heel and stormed away, as Inuyasha doubled over holding his gut.

Bankotsu stormed over to where Kitty lay and tenderly gathered her into his arms then lowered his head to nuzzle her cheek.

Inuyasha stood up and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kikyo walking up behind her hanyou placed a hand on his, effectively stopping him from drawing his sword. He looked at her and questioned, "Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked him in the eyes and said coolly, "Calm down, Inuyasha. Regardless of why- she did save us both as well as the rest of our team." Inuyasha scowled but he withdrew his hand from his sword and sat with Kikyo and behaving himself.

Koga approached Bankotsu and held his gaze as he reassured him, "She is strong, I'm positive she will be fine after resting." Bankotsu stared the wolf prince directly in the eyes a few seconds then nodded and held her closer.

Sango and Miroku quickly arrived with Kohaku unconscious on Kirara's back. Inuyasha whirled to face them and demanded, "So what kept you two so damn long?" glaring at them.

Miroku responded evenly, "After battling for a while, Kohaku passed out in Sango's arms." indicating the unconscious boy on the cat demon.

Inuyasha scoffed. Sango spotting her unconscious friend asked concerned for her friend, "What happened here?"

Bankotsu said worriedly, "After the battle, Kitty used her powers to completely revive and heal the group. She passed out afterwards." looking down out his lover with obvious concern deep in his normally bright gaze.

Sango noticing how concerned he was soothed, "I am sure she just needs to rest, then."

Miroku said, "Indeed, it takes quite a bit to heal one person using spiritual powers- and depending on the extent of the injury as well. If any of the injuries were serious, she would be very tired after just a few. How many did she heal exactly?"

Bankotsu answered frustratedly, "That ungrateful mutt, the wolves and the undead miko. That mutt and the miko Kikyo were already passed out by the time we got here."

Miroku considered this and informed Bankotsu, "I see, she will likely sleep a full day at least, then."

Bankotsu nodded and said, "That's what I had figured." He lovingly brushed his lips across Kitty's forehead and sighed heavily.

Renkotsu stood up suggesting, "We should find a place and allow little sister time to fully recover."

Miroku added, "Kohaku will need to rest as well."

Bankotsu said, "I agree." He stood up cradling Kitty bridal style after strapping Banryu across his wide back.

The others all prepared to leave with Miroku carrying the Hiraiku. They set off heading east together and continued on their journey for a long way until they found a safe spot to camp.

**With Sesshomaru and Kagome:**

They came across a barrier in the midst of the woods. Kagome shot an arrow at the barrier but nothing happened. Sesshomaru gazed at her and ordered coolly, "Again, miko, and this time, concentrate!" Kagome nodded and notched another arrow.

Sesshomaru commanded, "Concentrate miko; feel your energy and gather it to you, then picture it flowing into your arrow." Kagome closed her eyes and did as told. After a minute her arrow began to glow a very luminous pink.

Sesshomaru noticed this and said, "That's it. Now concentrate and visualize the arrow bringing down the barrier." Kagome took a deep breath, exhaled and did as Sesshomaru had ordered her. He said, "That's it miko, now open your eyes and release the arrow."

Doing so, she yelled, "Go!" The arrow struck the barrier and shattered it. Kagome screamed excitedly, "I did it! Did you see it Lord Sesshomaru? I really did it!" She began jumping up and down in her excitement. Sesshomaru calmly nodded in approval.

Sesshomaru was shocked as Kagome ran up to and hugged him tightly around his waist in all her excitement. His entire body stiffened instantly and he looked down at her.

Kagome felt his body go rigid, and realizing what she had done released him and jumped backwards. She blushed stammering, "I… uh.., forgive me Lord Sesshomaru. I just got excited and uh... kind of lost my self... um..."

Sesshomaru staring at her suggested evenly, "We should get moving." Kagome nodded. They entered into the woods and Sesshomaru went directly to the location of the baby. Kagome was right behind him. As they entered hidden area in the forest,

Kagome gasped as she spotted the baby. "S... Sesshomaru over there! That baby is Naraku's heart!" pointing at the baby.

Sesshomaru said, "Hn," and moved stealthily towards the baby.

Just before they could approach it, Hakudoshi know fully healed appeared glaring at them and snapped, "End of the line, you two!" Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and moved to approach Hakudoshi.

**  
**  
**With Bankotsu and crew:**

**  
**  
They came across a cave and settled into it in order to allow Kitty and Kohaku time to recover. Kikyo coolly informed the groups, "They will need rest and nourishment." while looking at them.

Bankotsu nodded then addressed his men ordering, "Jakotsu, you will guard Kitty while Renkotsu and I go and hunt. Suikotsu, you will collect the water."

Sango stood up and declared, "I will stay here with Kohaku." She was not about to leave her brother's side.

Miroku nodded and said, "I will set up the perimeter defenses, then." staring at the group one by one.

Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Miroku left to attend their appointed tasks. Sango moved to Kohaku's side and said wistfully, "Oh Kohaku, I wish you would wake up and this would finally be finished," staring at her sleeping brother's pale face with sadness in her mahogany eyes.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Teh! We **should** be finding Naraku not wasting time resting!" glaring from one person to the next.

Koga pissed with Inuyasha's lack of concern over the injured parties- especially Cathy, glared at him and said angrily, "Quit your whining, mutt! Catherine made a huge sacrifice for us **all** and needs time to recuperate!"

Inuyasha faced him and growled arguing, "Shut up, Koga, you know I'm right! We **should** be hunting for that bastard Naraku- not wasting time here." the fact that Naraku was around and no one seemed inclined to go after him was grating on Inuyasha's nerves- this was their chance to be rid of Naraku for good, and they were all worried about some idiots who got themselves injured.

Sango having had enough stood up and angrily slapped Inuyasha's face fuming, "My best friend from childhood and my brother **both** need to rest! We **all **know that we cannot finish this once and for all without **everyone** working together, therefore until Kitty and Kohaku are back on their feet; it would waste our time to even try to go after him!" mahogany eyes flaming as her temper was unleashed.

Jakotsu faced Inuyasha and hissed, "Without little sister, you and your little clay bitch wouldn't even be alive right now! So sit down and shut up Inuyasha!" huffing he continued, "Just because you are sexy as hell, doesn't mean that I will tolerate you disrespecting my little sister!" His grey eyes full of anger at Inuyasha's selfishness.

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze at Jakotsu and started to draw his sword growling. Kikyo gazed at Inuyasha with her soulless eyes and said coolly, "Inuyasha, do as they say for they are both right. Though I am already dead, your life was saved by the miko as was my existence. We will let them rest, then take out Naraku."

Inuyasha not one bit happy but completely out numbered huffed and sat down beside Kikyo sulking. Sango trying to calm down sat beside Kohaku, gently running her fingers over his cheek and choking back her tears.

Miroku returned and announced, "The perimeters are set." He moved to sit beside Sango and soothed her, "Do not worry Sango my love, Kohaku will be fine," as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sango swallowed hard nodding and whispered, "Thank you, Miroku." He was being serious for once and that's what she needed most at this very moment.

Jakotsu turning back to his friend ran a rag over her forehead eyes full of concern, and whispered, "Please be okay, little sister." Suikotsu returned with the water and started the water boiling over the fire.

A few minutes later Bankotsu returned carrying a huge boar and Renkotsu carried some rabbits. Jakotsu noticed this and laughed then chirped, "Well at least we will all get full tonight."

Bankotsu dropped the boar by Suikotsu and the fire. He moved to stand directly in front of Jakotsu and inquired, "How are they doing?"

Jakotsu gazed softly at Bankotsu and replied, "Little sister is sleeping soundly." Staring into his leader's eyes.

Sango not moving added, "Kohaku is also sleeping soundly." as her concerned gaze roved her brother's pale face.

Bankotsu nodded and instructed, "Jaky, you have cooking duty tonight." Jakotsu nodded walking over to the fire and bent down by the boar to begin cutting up its meat. He carefully gathered and rinsed the meat before adding it to the pot.

Koga faced his men and commanded, "Hakkaku, you and Ginta go feed the wolves. I will remain here until Kitty wakes up." Concerned blue eyes gazing over at the fallen woman.

Bankotsu locked gazes with the wolf prince and stated evenly, "I appreciate your concern, but she is **my **woman and I will be the one staying beside her until she wakes up."

Koga scowled and responded heatedly, "She may be your woman, but she is still my friend!" His eyes lit with determination and... challenge?

Sango not in the mood for anymore fighting said aggravatedly, "Enough! You can both stay here. I am sure she would appreciate seeing you both."

Bankotsu grunted and walked over to Kitty to sit beside her. Jakotsu fixed a decent stew and everyone ate. Afterwards Sango went back to sitting beside Kohaku. Kitty began to stir and mumbled, "Bankotsu," reaching out her hand for him instinctively.

Bankotsu smiled and said softly, "I'm right here, baby," as he reached out a hand and smoothed some of her silky midnight black tresses behind her ear. He leaned over and brushed his lips over hers and her eyes slowly fluttered open. He smiled at her and queried, "How are you feeling babe?"

Kitty groaned and moved to sit up. Bankotsu gingerly helped her into a sitting position. She looked at him answering, "Like, I have been asleep forever and thanks." Bankotsu nodded not releasing his hold on her.

Jakotsu who had noticed his little sister was awake, stood up and doled up a bowl of stew. He carried it over and handed it to Bankotsu. Bankotsu nodded accepted the bowl then turned to Kitty and ordered firmly, "You should try to eat and regain your strength."

Kitty nodded and moved to take the bowl. Bankotsu smirked. "Na uh, you are still recovering. I will feed you," he informed her with humorous eyes. Kitty blushed and nodded.

Bankotsu held up a bite and commanded, "Open up." Kitty opened her mouth and Bankotsu slid the spoon inside. Kitty emptied the spoon and swallowed the food. Bankotsu fed her until the bowl was emptied then gazed into her eyes and asked, "Would you like anymore?"

Kitty shook her head and responded with a smile on her face. "No thanks."

Bankotsu setting the bowl aside helped lay her back down and ordered firmly, "Then rest," as he moved to settle in beside her. Kitty nodded and cuddled into his chest then closed her eyes and was lulled into a peaceful sleep.

Bankotsu waited for her to fall back asleep then gently kissed her cheek and got up. Moving over to guard the entrance to the cave.

**Just before sunrise:**

**  
**  
Kohaku stirred and woke up. Sango noticing he was awake asked, "How you feeling?"

Kohaku looked at her and said, "Sister? What happened?" confusion in his chocolate eyes.

Sango smiled through her tears and said, "Oh Kohaku, you... you remember me?" afraid to believe her ears.

Kohaku answered, "Yes sister, now what's going on?" staring into her eyes.

Miroku who was sitting beside Sango, looked at Kohaku and informed him, "You passed out in Sango's arms."

Kohaku frowned asking, "What..?" staring from one to the other trying to remember.

Kitty began to stir and Bankotsu quickly got up and rushed over to her side. She sat up and questioned her lover looking into his eyes, "Wh... what happened?" feeling a bit groggy.

Bankotsu replied, "You passed out after healing everyone. How do you feel?" He gazed into her warm eyes assuring himself she was okay.

Kitty looked at him answering, "I am fine; how is everyone else?"

Koga walked up behind Bankotsu looking at Kitty and said, "We are all fine thanks to you, my sweet." flashing her a charming smile.

Bankotsu turned and glared at Koga then looked back at Kitty and queried, "Shouldn't you still be resting?" unsure if she should be up yet.

Kitty shook her head and answered, "No, I'm fine now. Thanks for allowing me to rest." She was smiling at the man she loved with all her heart.

Inuyasha huffed and demanded, "Then let's get going already!" as he jumped to his feet eager to end Naraku- to avenge Kikyo.

Sango faced him and said, "Not yet, we all need to eat breakfast and make certain they are both alright."

Kitty looked at her childhood friend and said, "Relax, I'm fine San. How about Kohaku?"

Kohaku eyes wide from shock looked at Kitty and demanded, "How do you know my name?" unable to recognize the woman.

Kitty smiled at Kohaku and responded, "Long story kid, and for now it will have to wait," flashing him a smile.

Kirara climbed into Kitty's lap and began mewling happily while rubbing against her. Kitty laughed and snuggled Kirara up to her chest while smiling. Sango looked at Kitty and informed her softly, "She has been worried for you as well."

Kitty smiled as Bankotsu reaching down helped her to her feet. Kitty opening her arms released Kirara who leapt to the ground and kissed Bankotsu's lips tenderly. He returned her kiss just as tenderly and queried, "Are you sure you are okay?"

Kitty laughed and reassured, "I am sure. After all, I'm tougher than I look." As she laid her head against his chest savoring the feeling of being held by him.

Bankotsu pulled back and looking into her eyes smirked and stated, "You got that right, babe!" His face became serious and he warned her with a stern gaze, "But if you overdo it and make yourself sick or weak again- I am gonna bend you over my knee and spank that curvaceous little backside of yours! Got it?"

Kitty blushed at being scolded like a child and nodded. Inuyasha who was getting restless cleared his throat asking impatiently, "Can we eat so we can leave now?"

Kitty laughed and said amused, "Impatient pup," shaking her head. Bankotsu grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist leading her out of the cave. Inuyasha grumbled and stormed out with Kikyo by his side.

Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku all shaking their heads walked out afterwards. Koga exited the cave and announced, "I will be back shortly- I'm going to find Hakkaku and Ginta and check on my wolves."

Kitty looked at Koga and said evenly, "Do so and hurry back so that we can leave before the impatient puppy starts to have a fit," with laughter in her eyes.

Grinning Koga nodded and left. Inuyasha growled but decided not to approach her when he saw Bankotsu glaring directly at him his eyes clearly telling Inuyasha to keep his distance.

They all sat together and ate a sensible breakfast then began getting ready to head out. Once the three wolves had returned everyone was ready to leave.

Bankotsu stared Kitty dead in the eye and commanded firmly, "You **will** ride on Kirara until the battle starts and **no** arguments! You used a lot of your energy to heal the others and should take it easy- at least until the battle starts." clearly not about to take any resistance on the matter.

Kitty held his gaze sighing and said seriously, "As you wish, Ban. But **only** until the battle." determination in her eyes.

Bankotsu expecting as much from his stubborn woman nodded and helped her onto the now transformed Kirara's back. Sango mounted Kirara as well and said firmly, "Hang on tight." Kitty did as told and Kirara lifted into the air hovering above the group.

Inuyasha said firmly, "Okay Kikyo, climb onto my back," as he knelt before her to make it easier. Kikyo did as told. Kohaku seeing this looked shocked but remained quiet.

Kitty nodded announcing, "Okay, let's go people." looking down at the ground. Everyone still on the ground collected their weapons and the group set off toward the mountains.

**With Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Hakudoshi:**

**  
**  
Sesshomaru continued fighting with Hakudoshi and ordered, "Miko, stay back." Kagome stood back out of the way as Sesshomaru had ordered. He released his poison whip towards Hakudoshi and said coolly, "Stop trying to back away and fight me, you wretched little weakling."

Sesshomaru's poison whipped towards Hakudoshi three more times very rapidly. Hakudoshi blocked the whips with his spear and growled angrily, "Stay out of this, you pathetic fool!" he leapt towards Sesshomaru who had pulled Tokijin out and was ready.

Just then a hoard of demons appeared. Hakudoshi began attacking Sesshomaru non-stop and Sesshomaru had to step back a few times to remain balanced. Kagome fired sacred arrows one after another and destroyed demon after demon until the entire hoard was obliterated. Panting she paused to recover her breath.

Sesshomaru kept having to back pedal in order to stay balanced. Hakudoshi smirked as Sesshomaru was kicked across the field by Entei who had snuck up behind him.

Kagome released three arrows consecutively and completely obliterated Entei then spun around to face Hakudoshi. He had walked over to the semi-conscious Sesshomaru looking down smirking and said, "Good bye, Sesshomaru." raising his spear to deliver the finishing blow.

Just before Hakudoshi could deliver the final blow on Sesshomaru, Kagome whirled around and yelled, "Die, Hakudoshi!" She rapidly released two arrows directly at Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi tried to dodge but stopped cold when he saw Kagura holding the baby. He smirked and said, "Ah, Kagura, take the baby and leave." Kagura smirked and remained standing where she was. As the first arrow hit Hakudoshi in the shoulder he noticed Kagura still there and screamed, "Fly you fool!"

Kagura smirked into his eyes saying smugly, "Goodbye, Hakudoshi." as her ruby eyes smiled. The second arrow struck Hakudoshi's heart and blew him to pieces.

Sesshomaru got to his feet and demanded, "Kagura, give us the baby." Kagura knowing she would finally be free nodded and handed Sesshomaru the baby.

**With Bankotsu and crew:**

**  
**  
Kitty sensed an enormous and powerful demonic aura approaching and commanded, "Sango take us down- **now**!" Sango nodded and they descended to the others.

Kitty, holding her Hiraiku firmly quickly jumped off Kirara and yelled warning, "Bankotsu, incoming!" Bankotsu nodded and immediately prepared his Banryu for battle.

Koga narrowed his gaze growling and announced, "Naraku is very close!" as his nose was assailed with the hated stench. Kikyo jumped off Inuyasha's back and drew her bow. Inuyasha drew his sword. The slayers prepared and the monk clutched his staff, also readying for battle.

Naraku appeared facing Kitty with hatred in his eyes and cackled saying, "Well, well, so we finally meet at last, eh Koneko?"

Kitty scowled at him and declared, "Naraku, you die tonight!" as her eyes filled with hatred toward the being responsible for the destruction of both of her homes.

Naraku chuckled evilly and said, "I think not, miko- Kohaku now!"

Kohaku started screaming and clutching his head, then sent his weapon flying towards Kitty. She quickly blocked it with her Hiraiku and ordered, "Do **not **kill him, just subdue him!"

Bankotsu glared at Naraku full of hatred as he demanded angrily, "Naraku, you bastard, leave her alone! Your battle is with me you coward!" clutching Banryu's hilt tighter. Naraku chuckled and rearing back sent tentacles flying in every direction.

Sango and Miroku knocked out Kohaku and held him down. Kikyo started releasing arrows and destroying all the tentacles. Kitty jumped in the air and released her Hiraiku towards the approaching demon hoards.

All three wolves took out the remaining demons. Suikotsu started slicing through Naraku's tentacles with his metal claws. Inuyasha released his wind scar towards Naraku and destroyed half his body.

Naraku scowled and released one last tentacle sailing though the air directly towards Kitty. Bankotsu noticed this and twirling his Banryu in the air, brought it down yelling, "Dragon hammer!" Brilliant pink and yellow streams of light flashed towards the tentacle, eradicating it.

Kikyo and Kitty rapidly released sacred arrows trying to take out all the tentacles on the ground as Renkotsu and Jakotsu also took out the demon hoards. Two tentacles however dove directly towards Inuyasha.

**Back with Sesshomaru:**

**  
**  
Kagome readied her arrow and said, "Sesshomaru, leave the heart and let me destroy it!" Sesshomaru laid the infant down and moved himself and Kagura out of the way. Kagome released two arrows directly into the baby and purified it- thus obliterating it.

**Back with Bankotsu and Naraku:**

**  
**  
Just as Inuyasha was about to be struck down Kitty yelled furiously, "Naraku, you're dead!" She was glaring at him with pure hatred in her normally warm eyes. She whipped out her bow and released three arrows rapidly as did Kikyo all directly towards Naraku. They hit simultaneously; just before he exploded Bankotsu brought down his Banryu smirking as the arrows struck.

Bankotsu smirked saying smugly, "So long you bastard," as he sliced through Naraku's body, the arrows also struck and began to purify Naraku. Bankotsu jumped back and landed in front of Inuyasha just as Naraku screaming in agony and denial was obliterated.

**Back with Sesshomaru:**

**  
**  
Kagura eyes wide in shock clutched her chest and stuttered, "I feel it... my heart ...it's beating. I am whole again..." amazement in her ruby eyes

Sesshomaru said, "That means it is finished- Hn...good!"

Kagura looked at them gratefully and said, "Sesshomaru, Kagome... Thank you!"

Kagome smiled and stated, "That means you now have a chance to live free like you wished. I am happy for you, Kagura."

Kagura said, "Thanks..." Then she faced Sesshomaru and questioned, "Lord Sesshomaru, will I see you again?"

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and said, "No!" he had no intention of seeing the demoness ever again.

Kagura sadness in her eyes pulled her feather out and said, "Very well then," and she left.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "What now?" curious as to what would be their next step.

Sesshomaru held her gaze and replied, "Now we find the others." holding his paw over his side to stem the blood flow.

Kagome mentioned, "Fine, but first I will bandage you." holding up her bag.

Sesshomaru demanded, "No- **now** we find the others. Do not concern yourself with these mere flesh wounds." He spun on his heel and walked off ordering, "Keep up, Miko."

Kagome sighed heavily and began mumbling about, "Male demons and their stubborn male pride." as she followed after Sesshomaru. He smirked and held back a chuckle after hearing her rant.

**With Bankotsu and crew:**

**  
**  
Kitty looked at the others smiling and announced, "It is finished!" as she walked around gathering the remainder of the jewel shards.

Bankotsu walked over and queried, "So what now, baby?" while looking at her.

Kitty looked him dead in the eye and replied seriously, "Now we finish collecting the shards and then I shall finish my task." Lowering her eyes from the azure ones she'd come to love.

Kikyo hearing this walked over looking into her eyes and stated, "Koneko... you do realize-"

Kitty holding her gaze cut her off and stated firmly, "I am aware of that Kikyo, however it is the **only** way to rid the world of this wretched thing once and for all."

Kikyo realizing she had misjudged the miko slowly nodded. Bankotsu looked anxiously at her and demanded, "What's going on?" feeling as if he wasn't being told everything.

Kitty unable to voice it looked away and said simply, "All shall see soon enough." She walked over to Kohaku and Sango and assured them, "Sango, I will do all in my power to save him for you."

Sango looked at her confused and asked, "What do you mean? Koneko...?" gasping she said, "You can't intend to...?" realization dawned in her eyes.

Kitty nodded and informed her, "I do, it is the only way." staring her in the eye. Sango lowered her head as Kitty walked over to Kohaku and placed her hand over his jewel shard very carefully drawing in out and simultaneously sending some of her own life force into his body. Kohaku eyes widened and he screamed as the powers flowed through his body.

After it was finished and the shard was in Kitty's hand. Kohaku fell to his knees and Sango gathered him into her arms. Kitty looked at Sango and said, "I have done what I can."

Turning her back Kitty walked over to Koga and looked him in the eye saying, "Koga, I need your shards now." He stared into her eyes a moment then bent down and pulled out his shards and stood placing them in her hands. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you." Koga nodded at her and she walked away.

Kitty walked over towards Inuyasha. She held his gaze and demanded, "Promise me that you will take care of Kikyo this time," staring intently into his eyes.

Inuyasha confused, looked at her and questioned, "What do you mean?"

Kitty demanded, "Promise me!" staring through him.

Inuyasha sensing her urgency nodded and said, "I promise."

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked up. Sesshomaru approached Kitty saying, "Catherine,"

Kitty gazed into his golden eyes a moment and nodded as she informed him, "It is time to fulfill my task." She walked over to Kagome and requested, "Hand me your shards please?"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who nodded then Kagome proceeded to hand Kitty her shards. Kitty dumped the shards into her hands and handed Kagome back the bottle. Kagome looked at her and asked, "What do you intend to do, Koneko?"

Kitty smiled sadly and replied evenly, "What must be done in order to ensure this will leave the world forever."

Sesshomaru held her gaze a minute and said, "Koneko," knowing what she was about to do.

Kitty smiled at him reassuringly then walked towards Bankotsu. She leaned up to kissed his lips tenderly and said softly, "It is time," Before he could ask what she meant she walked away.

**In the Field:**

**  
**  
She walked into the middle of the field littered with broken trees and torn up earth as well as the remains of the demons and closing her eyes focused her powers fusing the shards together. The jewel began to illuminate the field brilliantly bathing it with a pink light.

Midoriko and Inutaisho's ghosts appeared and everyone gasped loudly. Midoriko had long straight black hair that reached to her waist as well as deep brown eyes. She wore a white haori under some grey armor and a long flowing dark pink skirt that reached to her feet, upon her forehead lay a star.

Inutashio had on a white and medium blue haori with white hakama and armor. His long silver grey hair flowed down his back from a pony tail at the top of the back of his head. He had golden eyes and two distinctive purple stripes one on each cheek.

Midoriko walked over to Kitty looking at her and said, "Well done my girl. You have succeeded where I had failed."

Inutashio walked next to Midoriko and looked at his sons proudly informing them, "My sons- you have done me proud! You have protected the mikos and defeated the ultimate evil. You have also learned to finally work together." ending with a wry smile.

Midoriko placed her hand on Kitty's shoulder and said, "Koneko, you have finished your task. Now we can finally rid the world of this evil once and for all. Are you ready?" She gazed directly into her eyes.

Kitty slowly nodded. Midoriko looked up facing the group and requested, "Kikyo, Kagome, come forth please." They walked slowly forward and stood beside Kitty on either side.

Midoriko looked at them and said, "Do not feel as you failed because you haven't. On the contrary- you have fulfilled your duties as well."

Inutashio touched Kitty's forehead tenderly and informed her, "My dear, I am very proud of what you have **all** accomplished." Kitty looked at him and smiled.

Midoriko addressed the crowd informing them, "Before you stands the four souls that were joined within the jewel to create it- myself being the first; Kikyo the second; Kagome the third; and Koneko the fourth."

Inutashio eyed the group and added firmly, "This would never have been successful without each and every one of you."

Kitty stared at Midoriko and said in awe, "I finally know the true circumstances of my birth- Thank you milady." Midoriko looked at her smiling and nodded.

Inutashio said, "Now, time to finish what we started years ago. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu, step forth."

The trio though stunned, proceeded to do as bid. Inutashio looked at the group again and announced, "Now before us stands the four souls of the warriors as well- myself being the first; Sesshomaru the second; Inuyasha the third; and Bankotsu the fourth."

Midoriko eyed the six before her and stated, "The six of you need to extend your hands towards the jewel."

The six did as told and Inutashio and Midoriko performed the task as well. Inutashio commanded, "Warriors, pour your strength into the jewel."

Midoriko added, "Mikos, pour your spiritual powers into the jewel as well."

All eight of them did as told and the jewel began to emit a blinding light that enveloped them all. When the flash cleared the eight had disappeared. Sango looked around, confused and asked, "What just happened here?"

Jakotsu not seeing them anywhere freaked out and yelled, "Where did they go?" searching frantically with his eyes for any sign.

Renkotsu looking around furiously screamed, "Big brother?"

Suikotsu blinked and said, "Huh?" as his eyes saw nothing where they had just been standing.

Miroku looked at everyone and said calmly, "I get the feeling this isn't yet over."

Kaede who'd be in the area seeking her sister having felt the dramatic shift in auras walked out of the remaining untouched trees and informed them, "Ye are correct Miroku- this is but one more step. Fear not for they shall return."

**Elsewhere:**

**  
**  
The eight had been transported to a place no one recognized. It was almost like they were floating in the black starless sky yet they felt their feet firmly on the ground. Inutashio looked at Kitty and queried, "Now Koneko, are you ready?" staring intently into her eyes.

Kitty nodded and answered seriously, "I am." She knew what was about to happen but the others aside from the elders did not.

Midoriko looked at Kitty and commanded, "Very well then my dear, step forward." Kitty looked at the others reassuringly and stood in front of the ghosts.

Inutashio praised his son, "Sesshomaru, you have done well looking after the miko."

Sesshomaru nodded. Bankotsu feeling utterly confused frowned and queried, "What exactly is going on here?"

Midoriko smiled eying the group and replied, "This shall be finished and a new beginning will happen. A world free of the sacred jewel now and forever."

Inutashio and Midoriko both placed their hands upon Kitty's head and proclaimed in unison, "It is finished." They kissed the top of her head and said, "Now hand us the jewel."

Kitty fell to her knees before them and held out the jewel trying not to shed the tears fighting so hard to escape her eyes. Inutashio and Midoriko took the jewel and Kitty's hand. A blinding light illuminated around them and everyone disappeared.

**Back in the field:**

**  
**  
A blinding light once again flashed and once it cleared. Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome all stood looking around. Bankotsu looking around noticed Kitty was missing and demanded, "Where is Kitty? Why isn't she here?"

Kikyo informed coolly, "She is doing what no other could."

Bankotsu tired of the damned riddles glared at her and demanded, "**Explain- now**!"

Kikyo said, "All I can say- is that she has made the ultimate sacrifice for this world." staring directly into his eyes.

Bankotsu stunned blinked then as realization dawned in his eyes his face became red with rage and he roared angrily, "**What!**?" Everyone else realizing what she meant was completely shocked.

**Back with Inutashio, Midoriko, and Kitty:**

**  
**  
Midoriko said softly, "Be at peace, dear child." as she looked peacefully at the woman before her.

Inutashio added, "Kami bless you, child." as he too stared fondly at the priestess before him.

Kitty replied, "Thank you milady, Lord Inutashio!" eyes wet but cheeks dry. They nodded and the trio poured their powers into the jewel. In unison they proclaimed, "Let this jewel be removed and never again burden this world." A blinding vibrant pink light engulfed Kitty, and a portal engulfed the trio. Once it cleared Kitty had vanished into thin air.

**Back in the field again:**

**  
**  
As the reality hit that he would never see Kitty's face or feel her in his arms ever again, Bankotsu fell to his knees feeling heartbroken. He just stared off to nowhere with a cold unfeeling face. Moments later silent tears began to trail down the fearsome warrior's face.

A blinding light flashed crackling its way across the sky clearly, startling everyone who looked up and gasped. Kitty's unconscious body began to float gently from the sky.

Sesshomaru instantly flew into the sky and tenderly gathered her in his arms. He floated back to the ground and placed her body tenderly into Bankotsu's outstretched and waiting arms. Sesshomaru looked into his watery eyes and informed evenly, "She is alive- merely unconscious."

Bankotsu nodded and cradled her tenderly and gratefully against his chest, his heart filling with relief and renewed hope. He looked at Sesshomaru eyes filled with concern and hope, and queried, "Will she be alright?"

Sesshomaru held his gaze and replied, "Yes, in time she will regain consciousness."

Kagome's eyes filled up with unshed tears as she exclaimed, "Thank Kami-sama!" Everyone who had gathered around voiced their agreement.

Sesshomaru looked into the sky saying, "Father..." Then he faced the group and announced, "We should head to my castle- bring Catherine as well. You may recover there."

Koga stepped up and declared, "My wolves and I will return to our tribe. Please tell Catherine once she wakes that we will visit as soon as we can."

Kagome nodded saying, "Of course." as she stared at the wolf who'd been a true friend to her.

Bankotsu looked at the Lord of the Western Lands gratefully and said, "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru staring at the warrior and the sleeping woman in his arms nodded. Everyone gathered their things and set off towards Sesshomaru's castle.

**At the castle:**

**  
**  
Upon arriving at the castle Sesshomaru addressed the guards and ushered everyone inside then hollered, "Jaken!"

Jaken appeared and mentioned, "Yes, milord?" staring at the group in confusion.

Sesshomaru looked at him and ordered, "See to it, that the rooms are prepared for our guests immediately!" He said this while gesturing towards the Shichinintai leader Bankotsu who held Kitty in his arms, his men, the Inutachi, and Kikyo.

Jaken's eyes bugged out as he looked at his lord's guests. He looked at his lord and questioned, "But milord?"

Sesshomaru looked directly at him and said in a warning tone, "Jaken," The imp gulped nervously with wide eyes and said, "Aye milord." then bowed and hastily lead everyone to their chambers.

**Two weeks later:**

**  
**  
**With Sango and Kohaku:**

Sango and Kohaku were walking together in the gardens. Sango looked at her brother and said happily, "Thank Kami! Kohaku, I am so glad you are all better."

Kohaku gazed at his sister and said, "Me too, Sango! I am **finally** free from Naraku's vile clutches!" grinning boyishly at his sister.

Sango returned his grin then frowned and mentioned, "I hope Koneko recovers soon."

Kohaku's steps faltered as he frowned and asked, "What do you mean?" confused.

Sango stopped and faced him answering, "Koneko, you remember her right, from when we were kids?"

Kohaku thought for a moment and nodded saying, "But didn't she die?"

Sango shook her head adamantly and said, "No she didn't. She is the one whom Bankotsu refuses to leave her side for even a minute."

Kohaku's eyes widened in shock and he exclaimed, "**That** is Koneko!?"

Sango nodded and said, "Yup! Well we should go join the others now." They began walking again and entered the castle then walked into the dining room.

_**Author's Note: Ha, ha, ha, A cliffy. Tune it to the sequel to find out what happens with the others and if Kitty wakes up...**_

_**Okay guys and gals there is chapter eight please remember to read and review thanks.**_

_**A/N: I am sad to say people but this one has finally at long last come to an end! The sequel is out now and titled "A Mercenary's Everlasting Love"**_


End file.
